La dama de blanco
by unma
Summary: Universo Alterno: Cuando el amor no puede salvar una vida... puede salvar un alma?
1. El

Esta historia le ocurrió al primo del amigo de un amigo, ignoro si es verdad, o si es mentira, o si es tan solo otra de esas leyendas urbanas...

Ranma Saotome se sentía cansado, había trabajado todo el día, su auto se había descompuesto, había soportado un embotellamiento gigantesco, que mas podía salir mal?

"Camino en reparación" el cartel y el hombre con una banderilla y cara de pocos amigos lo conminaban a desviarse a la izquierda, era casi de noche, giro en la dirección indicada y salio por un camino vecina de tierra, iba dejando una estela de polvo, la noche cayo definitivamente encendió las luces, como no había iluminación, solo el cono de los faros rompían las tinieblas de las luces, a lo lejos vio el cementerio de Nerima, obscuro, con sus paredes grises... una vista que daba escalofríos... cuando por puro reflejo la vio, apretó los frenos a fondo y sintió las ruedas arrastrarse por el piso... pero pudo frenar a centímetros, bajo del auto furioso

_-ESTAS LOCA, QUIERES QUE TE MATE?- _ la figura que casi atropella le miro con cara de susto, algo comprensible dado que el automóvil casi le pasa por encima, parecía temblar, esto podía ser debido a que estaba vestida con ropas ligeras, todas blancas, mas propias del verano que del otoño avanzado que era en verdad, Ranma en su furia, se le fue encima, pero la chica, de pelo azulado y hermosos ojos marrones, retrocedió aterrada, Ranma se detuvo, tomo aire, trato de calmarse

_-ok ok, no te preocupes, no te quiero lastimar, te hubiera pisado con mi auto si lo hubiera querido hacer-_ la chica esta muda, aun con esa expresión de temor en sus ojos.. .parecio tratar de decir algo

_-yo...-_

_-si?-_ nuevamente la chica lo miro asustada, el echo que pudiera escucharla parecía aterrarla, Ranma se rasco la cabeza –_ te sientes bien?-_ la chica lo miro

_-si-_

_-no te hice daño?-_

_-yo... no... estoy bien, no... me a pasado nada-_

_-que hacías caminando por un camino tan desolado ha estas horas?-_

_-yo... iba a ver a papa, hace mucho que no lo veo-_ la chica se abrazaba a si misma, como si sintiera aun mas el frío, Ranma mas calmado saco un cigarrillo, la chica lo miro como con deseo, Ranma encendió el suyo, y luego le ofreció uno a la mujer, esta miraba tentada, pero el terror volvió a sus ojos, Ranma se sentía cada vez mas confundido

_-vamos no te voy ha hacer nada-_ la chica alargo la mano temblorosamente, y al estar a punto de tomar un cigarro, cerro los ojos, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, pero tomo uno y al hacerlo sonrió visiblemente, miraba el objeto embelezadamente, un pequeño destello de luz la saco de sus pensamientos, Ranma le ofrecía fuego, la chica se puso el tubo de papel en la boca, se acerco y dejo encender el cigarro, aspiro con los ojos cerrado, como disfrutando cada segundo... y tosió, fuerte, ahogada, doblándose sobre si misma.

_-ya ya no pasa nada no pasa nada-_ el muchacho la tomo de un brazo y le palmeaba la espalda, la chica dejo de toser, pero nuevamente el miedo se hizo carne en ella, miraba la mano de el sobre la suya

_-tu... me estas tocando-_ Ranma miro sus ojos asustados, y luego su mano sobre la de la chica, la retiro rápidamente, la mujer recupero la compostura, ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, a Ranma, innegable, le parecía una chica hermosa, pero rara...

_-como te llamas?-_

_-Akane... Akane... Tendo-_

_-yo soy Ranma Saotome, dime Ranma-_

_-Ranma-_

_-y vives por aquí?-_

_-si... digo no... digo si-_ lo único hecho por el hombre allí era el camino y el cementerio, el chico entorno sus ojos, pucha que la chica era extraña

_-quieres que te lleve?-_ la chica lo miro con ojos grandes

-_disculpa?-_

_-si quieres que te lleve, tu padre vive cerca de aquí?-_

_-en Nestorima- _(N.A. Un pueblo a media hora en auto de Nerima)

_-eso es lejos, vamos te llevo hasta allí-_

_-yo... no se si puedo-_

_-vamos, no te preocupes, soy un caballero-_ Akane lo miro, un viento soplo y ella volvió a dar muestras de frío, Ranma se saco su abrigo y se lo puso sobre los hombros a Akane, esta lo miro sorprendida, Ranma sonrió

_-que dices, me dejas alcanzarte?-_ la chica asintió con la cabeza, Ranma le abrió la puerta del acompañante, Akane subió y se sentó, Ranma rodeo rápidamente su coche y subió en el, haciendo rechinar un amortiguador, encendió el motor y partieron.

Durante el viaje, de quince minutos casi no cruzaron palabras, Ranma la miraba observar el paisaje, verla poner cara de susto al pasar el cementerio, al llegar al pequeño pueblo, Ranma la miro

_-donde?-_

_-que?-_

_-donde vive tu padre?-_

_-oh, gira allí...-_ Akane le guió por las pequeñas calles, se detuvieron frente a un viejo dojo de artes marciales, el rostro de Akane se veía visiblemente emocionada, empujo la puerta como si quisiera salir atraves de ella, Ranma paso su brazo para abrirla

_-tranquila, listo-_ Akane salio y miraba la casa, Ranma cerro la puerta tras de ella, Akane se dio vuelta y lo miro

_-Supongo que pasaras la noche aquí?-_ la chica asintió con la cabeza –_ bien vendré mañana temprano por ella, es sábado y no trabajo-_ Ranma acelero lentamente, y se alejo del lugar dejando a Akane caminando hacia la casa...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por la mañana Ranma conducía hacia Nestorima, pensaba en Akane, que chica rara, suponía que el haberla casi atropellado la había asustado tanto que la hizo comportarse de esa manera, aun así...

Le costo encontrar la casa nuevamente, pero llego a ella después de un rato, estaciono el auto, bajo, se acerco a la puerta, y toco de la campana que pendía junto a ella, pasado unos segundos, un hombre en traje marcial, con larga cabellera negra y gran bigote, de buena talla se allego hasta el

_-en que puedo ayudarlo joven?-_

_-disculpe, usted es el padre de Akane?-_ ante esta pregunta, el hombre frunció el entrecejo

_-así es-_

_-podría decirle que Ranma Saotome esta aquí?-_ el rostro del hombre se endureció

_-creo... que eso... no sera posible-_ Ranma puso una sonrisa de compromiso

_-ya volvió a su casa, por esas casualidades no le dejo mi chaqueta?-_

_-OIGA JOVEN, ME ESTA JUGANDO UNA BROMA, ES DE MUY MAL GUSTO-_

_-yo no le estoy jugando ninguna broma señor, solo quiero mi chaqueta, se la preste anoche a su hija, es de color marrón-_ Ranma parecía ofuscado tambien, tanto por la chaqueta como por no ver a esa chica nuevamente-_ pues si no se la dejo, difame donde vive para reclamarsela-_ el hombre abrió sus ojos en una mezcla de indignación y furia, se acerco al chico y lo tomo de la solapa, lo levanto y lo azoto contra la pared

_-QUIERE SU DIRECCIÓN, RUTA 2, MANZANA 12, PARCELA 223- _Ranma, se libero de las manos del dueño de la casa, iba a replicar algo cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle, era la ruta donde casi la atropella, que tonto como no darse cuenta

_-así que ella vive por allí, bien, ahora ire a buscarla, es alguna casa cerca del cementerio, verdad?-_ la cara del hombre ya era terrorífica, de indignación, cólera, furia

_-EN EL CEMENTERIO-_ Ranma lo miro, en el cementerio?

_-acaso ella es la cuidadora del cementerio?-_ el hombre lo tomo del cuello, y casi estrangulándolo le espeto la verdad

_-ESTA ENTERRADA EN EL CEMENTERIO BELLACO, SE MATO HACE OCHO AÑOS CON SUS HERMANAS EN UNA ACCIDENTE, MISERABLE CERDO, Y VIENES A MI CASA A DECIRME ESAS MENTIRAS, DEBERÍA MATARTE- _el hombre apretó sus dedos alrededor del cuello de Ranma, pero vio algo en el, no era miedo a el, ni de lo que estaba sucediendo, si no era un terror mucho mayor, a alguien, a algo, aflojo sus manos, Ranma quedo arrodillando tomando aire, pero con su vista perdida, Soun Tendo se dio cuenta de algo terrorífico

_-tu... tu la viste, tu la viste de verdad?-_ Ranma continuaba con la vista perdida, luego lo miro

_-era hermosa, tenia el pelo azul, ojos marrones, no era muy alta, vestía un conjunto blanco, de verano, tenia frío, mucho frío-_ Soun se arrodillo junto a el

_-era un día de verano, pero por la noche hizo frío, Kasumi conducía... venían de una fiesta... y ese camión... dios... dios... me las quito, me las quito-_ el hombre empezó a llorar, Ranma lo miro, incrédulo, se levanto de repente

_-esto no puede ser verdad, no puede...-_ se subió a su auto y arranco raudo, a toda velocidad llego al cementerio, se introdujo en el, vacío, desolado, desierto, silencioso, de repente, sintió su alma oprimida

_-como dijo, manzana 11 o 12, veamos-_ siguiendo las carteles, se acerco a la manzana 11, trago saliva mientras miraba las tumbas, la manzana se acabo, seguía la 12, pero antes de caminar hacia allí, la visión de un bulto marrón lo obligo a intentar tragar mas saliva, pero tenia la boca mas reseca que nunca, solo aire pudo pasar, se acerco lentamente, allí, sobre una tumba, prolijamente doblada, estaba la chaqueta, Ranma la tomo, y al levantarla, pudo leer la inscripción de la lapida

"A MIS TESOROS

ADORADOS

KASUMI TENDO

NABIKI TENDO

AKANE TENDO

QUIEN NUNCA LAS OLVIDARA

PAPA"

Ranma sentía que se iba a desmayar, cuando sintió algo, no supo que, giro lentamente a la derecha la cabeza, y vio a tres chicas sentadas en una banqueta en donde juraría no había nadie hacia cinco segundos, la del medio era Akane, quien lo miraba tristemente, una de corte taza y pelo negro en cambio lo veía como sonriendo

_-apuesto 1000 yenes a que se desmaya allí mismo-_ la chica mayor de pelo marrón noto algo

_-a quién esta mirando?-_ Akane tambien se dio cuenta

_-a nosotras?-_

_-si... a ustedes-_ contesto Ranma con un hilo de voz, las chicas se miraron entre ellas, y Kasumi solo dijo

_-IMPOSIBLE-_

_**N. A. : No se donde terminara esta historia, mezcla de Gasparin, leyenda, y ghost, ni si sera una comedia, o un dramón de aquellos, pero veremos donde sale, mientras seguiremos con Poliladron, y vemos como rescatar Hechizada**_

_**Hugo el unma**_


	2. Ellas

Si bien esto es esta inspirado en una leyenda urbana, el Fic UN ATAJO del Gran Kaiosama fue el culpable directo de este, gracias por la inspiración mexica...

**Hugo el Unma**

Despierto como siempre, sin saber si había dormido, si había desaparecido, si había descendido a los infiernos, simplemente estaba allí, donde estaba desde hacia tanto tiempo, sintió que alguien le llamaba a gritos, miro a su lado y vio venir a su hermana mayor, casi al borde del llanto, esta la abrazo, segundos después, su otra hermana dio la sensación de aparecer de la nada y la abrazo, ambas lloraban... pero de felicidad

_-donde estuviste, te buscamos toda la noche-_

_-pensamos... pensamos que te habían llevado, que nunca volverías-_ Akane se sentía apretujada por sus hermanas, pero, como era el único contacto que podía sentir, lo disfrutaba

_-Nabiki, como si hubiera echo cosas malas para que las sombras me llevaran-_

_-pero... te buscamos por todo el cementerio-_ Kasumi la miraba como casi con reproche

_-es que... no estaba en el cementerio-_

_-QUE?-_ las dos hermanas mayores la miraron asustadas, desde el accidente, simplemente aparecieron en el camposanto, y no podían salir de el

_-si, no se, llegue a la puerta, pero esta vez pase, no se por que, pero pude salir-_

_-y adonde fuiste?-_ Nabiki la miraba con envidia, ella tambien deseaba salir al menos una vez de ese maldito lugar

_-a ver a papa-_

silencio, cualquier atisbo de envidia se disipo con esas palabras

_-pudiste verlo, como esta, esta bien, se alimenta bien? Se ve bien?-_ Kasumi tomo las manos de Akane, esperando una respuesta, Nabiki pareció perder sus habituales comentario ácidos, pero con voz entrecortada repitió la primera pregunta

_-esta bien, parece sano, esta mas delgado, tiene algunas canas, pero lo que me dolió fue verlo tan solo, con una foto de mama junto a las nuestras en el altar, estuve toda la noche con el, lo vi comer, arreglar la casa, encender una vela para mama y una para cada una de nosotras, y luego retirarse a dormir... tan solo, eso fue lo que me dolió, quería abrazarlo, decirle lo feliz que era por poder verlo de nuevo, durmió tan calmado, y a la vez tan intranquilo, luego aparecí aquí, no se como, pero otra vez aparecí aquí, simplemente llegue-_

_-fuiste caminando?-_

_-no, me llevo un tipo que por poco me atropella, irónico, no?-_

_-que, alguien te vio?-_ Nabiki fue la que la miro ahora extrañada, los domingos, cuando este lugar se llenaba de gente, esta pasaba sin darse cuenta de su presencia, nadie parecía reparar en ellas, eran como observadoras de lo que sucedía, veían a gente depositar flores en las tumbas de sus seres queridos, a viudas llorar desconsoladamente por los esposos idos, a viudos llorar en silencio a sus esposas, a hijos por sus madres y viceversa, sin embargo...

_-me veía, y me escuchaba, incluso me permitió fumar uno de sus cigarrillos...-_

_-Akane, tu no fumas... mas bien, no fumabas-_

_-pues lo hice, no se que paso, ni por que me veía o me escuchaba, solo paso-_

_-y te llevo hasta el dojo?-_

_-si Kasumi, creo que pensaba que me había dado un susto de muerte, y se sentía culpable, en realidad iba por el camino por que sabia que no me podían matar... dos veces, de repente siento el chirrido de frenos, volteo y tengo un auto a diez centímetros y el conductor baja echo una furia por que caminaba por la ruta, eso fue lo que me asusto, me había visto- _las hermanas mayores se miraron

_-Oh dios, por que sera eso?-_

_-o por que después de tanto tiempo?-_ ahora las tres se miraron, había un poco de miedo en la pregunta, después de ocho años allí, eran las únicas que quedaban, estaban solas desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, los otros, habían desaparecido, o peor, como ese idiota, el ultimo en llegar, pavoneadose de lo malvado que era, de que se había suicidado para que no lo atraparan, de que el seria el rey de los muertos... duro cinco minutos... por única vez las Tendo vieron a las sombras, arrastrando al infeliz hacia... algún lado, oyendo sus gritos, mucho después que hubiera desaparecido en la nada, fue la noche mas aterradora de todas, mas que aquella en donde se dieron cuenta de que estaban frente a una tumba con sus nombres... fue el ultimo fantasma en llegar, y el ultimo que vieron, después, las compañías espirituales se habían marchado

Como hacían casi siempre, recorrieron juntas las calles angostas del camposanto, aun así, por alguna razón, se cansaban con facilidad, casi al limite del agotamiento, obligándolas a tomar descansos, cada tanto, otra opción para esa faltas de fuerzas era volver a casa, allí recuperaban fuerzas, solo que casa, en este caso, se refería a un lugar de dos metros veinte de largo, un metro diez de ancho, y por el caso de ser tres, cerca de siete metros de profundidad... el estar cerca de su tumba les hacia recobrar fuerzas, por que, ninguna lo sabia, y no quedaba ningún fantasma para preguntarle...

Lentamente regresaban a su tumba, charlaban de su padre, el porque Akane pudo escapar de esa extraña prisión, o el por que ese chico pudo verla, oírla y tocarla, o por que no pudo atravesar la puerta del coche cuando lo habitual en ellas era atravesar cuanto objeto hubiera en el cementerio, ni porque ahora, aunque lo trato, Akane no pudo cruzar la puerta, como les pasaba siempre, les era imposible poner un pie siquiera en el pórtico, era como que su cuerpo fantasmal no les respondía, simplemente se quedaban inmóviles allí, tan solo debían pensar en volver hacia el cementerio para recuperar la movilidad, discutían esto y casi gritaban a veces, pasando cerca de algún gato, que miraba hacia donde ellas estaban, como presintiendo sus presencias, tan concentradas estaban en esas charlas y tan cansadas se sentían, que casi hasta llegar a la sepultura no notaron...

_-OH POR DIOS-_ la chica de pelo azul se tapo la boca, Kasumi y Nabiki no entendía que les pasaba, hasta que notaron eso sobre la tumba

_-de quien es esa chaqueta?_

_-del chico que hablamos-_ Nabiki sonrío

_-podías dejarla colgada de la cruz al menos-_ después de tanto tiempo, los chiste negros no las afectaban, pero Kasumi pareció sentir de golpe el frió que la acompañara en su agonía

_-podrías sacarla de allí-_ Kasumi se puso pálida, una cualidad que no perdió, Akane miro a sus hermanas, se acerco, se agacho, estiro su mano... pero no pudo tomarla, esta pasaba por entre las telas como si se tratara de la mano de un... fantasma

_-no lo entiendo, anoche me la puso sobro mis hombros, y yo... no recuerdo cuando me la quite...-_ Akane movía su mano furiosamente, con frustración, Nabiki le puso una mano sobre el hombro

_-tranquila Akane, sea lo que sea, ya todo volvió a la normalidad-_ Akane cerro los ojos, y se acerco con su hermana a la banqueta donde descansaba Kasumi, a unos metros de la tumba, las tres se sentaron allí, al sol, podían sentirlo, y les reconfortaba, por la mañana, muy temprano, solo los viejos que cuidaban y limpiaban las tumbas se veían a lo lejos, por alguna razón, se acercaba poco y nada a esta parte del panteón, sumado al echo de que Soun, por razones de pena, no visitaba la tumba, le daba a esta un aspecto descuidado, la hierba mal cuidada, las pocas flores, marchitas hacia mucho, los adornos de bronce, verdeados por que poco se cuidaban, Kasumi abrazo a su hermana menor

_-bueno, al menos pudiste dar una vuelta, ver a papa, salir de aquí-_ Akane sonrío

_-eso ayuda un poco, ojala un día llegue el perdón, si es lo que nos falta-_

_-la otro opción no me gusta-_ las imágenes de las sombras volvieron a sus mentes, las hermanas se apretujaron bajo el astro rey, pasaba el tiempo, cuando Nabiki noto algo

_-alguien viene-_ sus dos hermanas miraron hacia donde la Tendo del medio indicaban, Akane dejo escapar un jadeo

_-es el-_

_-el, EL, te refieres al chico de anoche?-_

_-si es el-_

_-pe... pero que hace aquí?-_ Nabiki se asusto, lo de anoche, ahora aquí

-_DIOS, DIJO QUE IRÍA AL DOJO A BUSCAR...-_ Akane miro la chaqueta –_ habrá hablado con papa... ya debe saber que estoy tan muerta como un pato al horno-_ Akane meneo la cabeza y suspiro, Nabiki la miro

_-lo bueno dura poco-_ las tres lo miraban caminar lentamente, recorriendo con la vista los nombres de las tumbas

_-que busca?-_

_-adivina Kasumi, Akane, sabes como te llamas?-_

_-si-_ el muchacho llegaba ya a las ultimas tumbas de la manzana once, y cuando se dirigía a la doce, se detuvo, con una cara de susto mortal, Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi lo vieron mirar hacia la tumba donde estaba sus cuerpos enterrados

_-LA CHAQUETA-_ Akane se tapo la boca, Ranma se acercaba viendo la chaqueta con una cara de susto pocos veces vista, pero era obvio que no las veía ni las escuchaba, el tipo, tomo la chaqueta, y se quedo viendo los nombres inscripto en una loza que hacia las veces de lapida

"A MIS TESOROS

ADORADOS

KASUMI TENDO

NABIKI TENDO

AKANE TENDO

QUIEN NUNCA LAS OLVIDARA

PAPA"

Ranma se veía como que se iba a desmayar.

_-pobre, debe estar aterrado-_ Kasumi sintió congoja por el, Akane suspiro, a Nabiki le parecía por alguna razón que no entendía como algo gracioso, de repente Ranma giro lentamente a la derecha la cabeza, y vio a la banqueta donde estaban sentadas las tres, Nabiki quiso hacer una broma

_-apuesto 1000 yenes a que se desmaya allí mismo-_ pero para Kasumi, algo raro, mas de lo que se había vuelto costumbre, pasaba

_-a quién esta mirando?-_ Akane tambien se dio cuenta

_-a nosotras?-_

_-si... a ustedes-_ contesto Ranma con un hilo de voz, las chicas se miraron entre ellas, y Kasumi solo dijo

_-IMPOSIBLE-_

_-no... no puede ser cierto-_

_-Ranma, yo...-_ Akane se puso de pie, y trato de acercarse, pero al hacerlo Ranma retrocedió asustado, tropezó con la tumba y cayo sentado sobre ella

_-OYE, ALLÍ ESTAMOS ENTERRADAS- _ Nabiki parecía enojada,

_-PERDÓN- _Ranma trato de ponerse de pie, se asió a la mano que le dio Akane y con su ayuda se puso nuevamente en pie

_-AKANE?-_ las hermanas la miraba tocar y ser tocada por Ranma, Akane lo noto y se separo rápidamente, Ranma a cada segundo se sentía mas confundido

_-que pasa?-_

_-es que nosotras, comúnmente, atravesamos las cosas y las... personas como... fantasmas-_ Nabiki se acerco a el y trato de tomar su mano, pero la suya paso atraves de piel, carne y hueso como si de una imagen se tratara

_-RAYOS, KASUMI, TU PUEDES?-_ Nabiki estaba muy contrariada, Kasumi se acerco, desconfiada, y la escena se repitió, parecía que solo Akane podía tocarlo, Nabiki golpeo el piso con un pie

_-POR QUE A ELLA SIEMPRE LE TIENEN QUE PASAR LAS COSAS BUENAS?- _Akane la miro con los ojos entornados

_-perdona... señorita muerte instantánea, si mal no recuedo, las que nos quedamos agonizando lentamente en medio de hierros retorcidos fuimos Kasumi y yo-_

_-después de tantos años con mala suerte, era obvio que moriría de la mejor manera, sin darme cuenta-_ Ranma, aun con susto miraba a las hermanas menores discutir, se rasco la cabeza, mirando a Kasumi

_-siempre tienen charlas tan bizarras?-_

_-lo único bueno es que yo conducía esa noche, al menos no pueden culparse por eso-_ Kasumi y Ranma veían discutir a Akane y Nabiki, sobre quien era mas afortunada cuando estaban vivas, el surrealismo fantasmal personificado...


	3. Un paseo

_-fue solo un sueño...-_ Ranma se volteo en su cama, y giro, soñó que había pasado todo el sábado con tres fantasmas de tres chicas en el cementerio, que había hablado con ellos... se pregunto cuanto habría bebido... aunque no tenia resaca, y sentía la cabeza fresca y despejada

_-ya despierto?-_Ranma saco su cabeza de debajo de las sabanas, miro a esa chica, Akane, sentada sobre el velador mirándolo como incomoda (esa posición debería ser incomoda)

_-aun tengo sueño-_ Ranma escondió su cabeza bajo la almohada, de repente, aun bajo el adminiculo, abrió los ojos AKANE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y SENTADA SOBRE EL VELADOR

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-Ranma se acurruco contra la pared como quien viera... un fantasma, Akane lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y cierta gota de sudor enorme sobre su frente

_-pensé que ya no te asustaría-_

-_pe... pe... pe... perdón, pero si te me apareces así...-_

_-disculpa, pero me aparecí aquí, no se por que-_

_-eso es normal?-_

_-NO, siempre me aparezco junto... o sobre la tumba, es la primera vez que me aparezco en otro lado-_

_-tu hermanas saben que estas aquí?-_

_-supongo que no-_

_-ok te llevare hasta allí-_

_-tu hermanas saben que estas aquí?-_

_-supongo que no-_

_-ok te llevare hasta allí-_

_-al... cementerio?-_ Ranma la miro raro

-_no, al parque de diversiones, Kasumi y Nabiki deben estar preocupadas-_

_-yo...-_ Ranma se acerco a ella, estiro su brazo y le acomodo un poco un revuelto mechón, Akane lo miro, preguntándose por que ese chico podía tocarla, Ranma tenia un mirada triste ahora, pensaba que desde que murió, hace tanto tiempo, estaba encerrada allí, aun con todo el cariño y amor que le tendría a sus hermanas, lo que menos querría, seria volver temprano en la mañana al campo santo

_-hagamos esto... iremos hasta allí, les dire a tus hermanas que estas conmigo, luego veremos que hacemos, si?-_ la cara de Akane se ilumino, y una sonrisa reapareció en su rostro

_-en... verdad?-_

_-para que mentiría a un fantasma, ahora... me permitirías?-_ Ranma la miro con una sonrisa y Akane como de no entender

_-que?-_

_-cambiarme, no creo que sea elegante salir en boxers y camiseta-_ solo en ese momento Akane se dio cuenta de que el muchacho vestía únicamente esas prendas, un súbito enrojecimiento cubrió la cara de la niña, Ranma lo noto

_-los fantasmas se avergüenzan?-_

_-lo siento, te dejo solo-_ Akane salto del velador, y trato de salir del cuarto por medio de la pared

_-OUCH-_ se quejo la chica, al rebotar contra ella, y caer sentada, Ranma la ayudo a levantarse

_-estas bien?-_

_-eso... duele, no entiendo...-_ Akane vio las manos de Ranma sobre las suya, por que este chico podía tocarla, y por que recuperaba consistencia (si se le podía llamar así) cuando estaba con el?-

_-creo, que lo mejor seria que salgas por la puerta-_

_-esdo creeds-_ Akane se tomaba aun la nariz, con cierto recelo acerco su mano al picaporte, y aunque lo común seria pasar sus dedos por entre el metal, se asió de el como si fuera una persona viva

_-no lo entiendo-_ Akane se retiro dejando solo, Ranma meneo la cabeza, "era extraño lo que le pasaba a esa chica", se detuvo "extraño lo que le pasa a ese fan - tas - ma?", meneo la cabeza nuevamente, "tu nivel de extrañezas subió su escala demasiado últimamente", se saco la camiseta, el boxer y pasando junto a la cajonera dejo su collar que le regalara su madre con el símbolo del Ying Yang, y entro al baño a tomar su ducha matutina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-_buscas a alguien?-_

_-AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH-_ Nabiki reía a carcajadas, observaba a Ranma trepado a un poste de luz, el tipo bajo con los párpados entrecerrados, mirando, al fantasma aparecido de ningún lado,

_-muy graciosa, muy graciosa-_

_-lo lamento, no pude contenerme, has visto a Akane?-_

_-si-_ Ranma no noto algo detrás

_-donde?-_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH-_Nabiki reía a mandíbula suelta, al ver ahora a Ranma subido a un árbol, por la sorpresiva aparición de Kasumi a su espalda, la Mayor sonrío apenada

_-lo lamento-_

_-sigan así y me tendrán como compañero dentro de poco...-_

_-disculpa, me decías que habías visto a Akane?-_ Nabiki lo veía bajar lentamente

_-si, esta afuera en mi auto-_ Kasumi abrió los ojos, pero Nabiki inicio un berrinche

-_POR QUE ELLA SI Y NOSOTRAS NO, POR QUE, NO ES JUSTO, POR QUE, POR QUE, POR QUE?-_

_-ya linda, no es justo, pero... me alegro por ella-_

_-yo... no es que me enoje, pero... quisiera salir de aquí, aunque sea una vez...-_ Ranma se sentía conmovido, acerco su mano a Nabiki, pero esta paso por su imagen, Nabiki bajo la vista

_-o sentir el tacto de alguien mas también...-_ Kasumi se acerco y la abrazo desde atrás

_-lo se, pequeña, lo se, salio contigo de aquí?-_

_-pues, digamos que se apareció sin saber como en mi cuarto-_

_-EN TU... CUARTO-_ stereo surround de las Tendo

_-si, no sabe por que-_

_-algo raro esta pasando entre ustedes-_ Kasumi se mordía los labios, Nabiki forzó una sonrisa, pero si iba a decir algo, callo

_-vamos, prometo traerla temprano, y no propasarme-_

_-como si pudieras con u fantasma, vamos vayan y disfruten lo-_ Nabiki recobro su sonrisa picara –_ pero quiero que luego, AMBOS, nos cuenten que hicieron, donde fueron, no esta de mas escuchar y charlar con alguien mas, si?-_ Ranma sonrío quedamente

_-lo prometo, palabra de explorador-_

_-que esperas, no dejes a la dama esperando, vamos, que el día es corto-_ Kasumi azuzaba al muchacho, este giro y rápidamente se encamino a la puerta, Nabiki se recosto a su hermana

_-muero de envidia-_

_-yo tambien Nabiki-_

_-oye, ambas ya estamos muertas-_ las hermanas se sonrieron, y empezaron su habitual ronda por los caminos del camposanto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-esto esta bien?-_

_-SIIIIIII-_ Akane miraba con asombro el barrio francés, situado al este de Nerima, fue un emprendimiento comercial desarrollado en los últimos cinco años, por lo que las Tendo ni siquiera habían oído hablar de el, cada calle era una hilera de negocios, uno tras otro, de ropa, de comidas, de artículos eléctricos, Akane veía embelesada las vidrieras, mientras Ranma buscaba un lugar para estacionar, luego de veinte minutos, al fin se convenció de que no lo hallaría, por lo que se dirigió a una playa subterránea, dejo el auto allí, y salio hablando bajo la atenta mirada del guarda del lugar, que lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió por la salida

_-cuando terminaron esto?-_

_-hace un año, no lo conocías?-_

_-lo ultimo que recuerdo aquí era un enorme ciénaga_

_-eso fue hace mucho...-_ ambos cruzaron miradas –_ lo siento-_

_-de que, tu no conducías ese camión-_

_-puedo preguntarte algo?-_ Akane guardo silencio unos segundos, era algo que en algún momento

_-no lo vimos hasta que ya era tarde, nos llevo por delante en un cruce, venia en sentido contrario, solo recuerdo que de repente escuchamos el clapson, giramos y vimos las luces que se acercaban, sabes que, es cierto, en ese segundo y medio vi toda mi vida, me alcanzo para recordar cosas que pensé había olvidado, mama, mis amigas de la infancia, mis amigos de la primaria, esos detalles, hasta los mas nimios, luego el golpe, todo giraba, los gritos de Kasumi, los mios, el silencio de Nabiki, el ruido del metal al retorcerse, y después, ese silencio mortal, el darte cuenta que estas muriendo, lentamente, que el conductor, gritando enloquecido, tratando de llegar a nosotras, el girar mi cuello lo poco que podía y ver a Kasumi mirándome, eso fue lo peor, por que pude ver su terror al verme, tan mal como ella, la vi dormirse poco a poco, yo no podía hablar, había algo en mi cuello que no me dejaba, luego un pesado sueño empezó a vencerme, sentí la mano del conductor tomar la mia, apenas pude voltear para verlo, me gritaba que no me rindiera, que la ayuda venia en camino, a lo lejos, se escuchaban sirenas, pero yo no pude mantenerme despierta, mis ojos ya no me respondían, solo recuerdo al camionero llorando, tomado de mi mano, es lo ultimo que vi, hasta que me encontré con Kasumi y Nabiki en el cementerio frente a nuestra tumba-_

El tono de voz cambiaba según relataba cada echo, o recuerdo, Ranma se pregunto cuantos reporteros quisieran tener una entrevista así, miro a la chica, su rostro tenso, midió cada palabra que decía

_-supongo, que no supieron nada mas de el, verdad?-_

_-esas flores que tenemos en la tumba son de el, viene cada año, en el aniversario del choque, la primera vez, Nabiki intento correrlo e insultarlo, obviamente jamas se entero, comprendo a Nabiki, nos quito nuestro futuro, pero el se veía tan mal tambien, los dos primeros años, pareció perder mucho peso y verse muy descuidado, cuando el accidente no se veía tan mal, supongo que el vivió su propio infierno tambien, con el tiempo se lo vio mejor, pero Nabiki... y yo lo odiamos, y creo que hasta Kasumi un poco tambien-_

_-en verdad lo odias?-_

_-tal vez si no esperara por algo hace ocho años, no lo odiaría, pero morí para... nada, estamos allí, esperando algo, que jamas sucede, y ni siquiera sabemos que-_

-_no soy muy religioso, pero no sera ese odio lo que las mantiene aquí?-_

_-hubo otros fantasmas, antes y después que nosotras, pero se han ido, algunos tambien por accidentes, y se que odiaban a quienes les quitaron sus afectos, sueños, sin embargo, ellos se fueron, donde quiera que sea- _ al fin llegaban a la calle, empezaron a caminar por ella, cuando Ranma noto con sorpresa pasar a un niño corriendo atraves de Akane, parecía que el chico ni se había enterado, acerco su mano al fantasma y la toco, ambos se miraron

_-sea lo que sea, al parecer solo funciona contigo-_

_-deberíamos averiguar por que-_

_-otro día, si, quiero ver esas tiendas, por fi?-_

_-esta bien, vamos-_ continuaron caminando, Ranma no sabia como proceder, al ver tanta gente pasar por el medio de su acompañante, Akane, acostumbrada a eso, sonreía al ver la sorprendida cara del muchacho, por otro lado, miraba los nuevas modas con curiosidad

_-en verdad usan eso así?-_

_-si, no los habías visto?_

_-oye, el cementerio no es un lugar donde vengan a modelar justamente-_

_-ja ja cierto tienes razón-_ la carcajada se interrumpió abruptamente, al notar Ranma que la gente lo miraba como se mira a un loco,

_-que les pasa, parece que tengo monos en la cara-_

_-olvidas que no me ven, para ellos estas hablando con nadie-_

-_esto es raro-_

_-ni que lo digas-_ continuaron caminando, se acercaron a un lugar, con las ventanas cerradas, de su interior salia un fuerte olor a incienso, y una anciana parecía descansar sobre su bastón en la entrada, fumando una pipa, Ranma miraba los carteles de publicidad

_-"Magia Amazona, encantos, embrujos, hechizos, tarot amazónico, espiritismo"- _

-_no se olvido nada, todo el catalogo-_ el tono irónico fue gentileza de Akane que sonrío

_-los fantasmas no creen en eso?-_

_-Ranma, he visto tanto parlanchines en el cementerio, ninguno se dio cuenta de nosotras-_ Akane y Ranma pasaron frente al negocio, Akane no soporto y le saco la lengua a la anciana, Ranma rio

_-por dios, sumado los años desde que paso... lo que paso, cuantos años tienes?-_

_-mmm veinticuatro creo...-_

_-y me parece que es lo suficientemente adulta para hacer una tontería mas propia de una niña de diez-_ Akane y Ranma se quedaron petrificados en el lugar, lentamente voltearon, vieron a la anciana, quien los veía tranquilamente, Ranma se acerco

_-la ve?-_

_-si-_

_-ve a esa chica-_

_-si, veo a esa chica-_

_-ve a OUUUUUUUCH-_ la anciana lo golpeo en la cabeza con el bastón

_-claro que la veo, yo puedo ver espíritus-_

_-como?-_

_-pues la veo... con los ojos-_

-(OO)-cara de Ranma y Akane, que se acerco a ellos, la fantasma le hablo casi en un susurro

-_usted, si me ve, sabe por que estoy aquí?-_

_-no-_ la cara de Akane vislumbro tristeza –_ pero podemos averiguarlo, pasen, pasen, estaremos mas cómodos en mi estudio-_ y siguiendo a la anciana, ambos se introdujeron en el local de magia


	4. Esperanzas I

Comúnmente, si alguien se entrevista con un espiritista, o alguien que dice hablar con los muertos, espera que estas personas tengan en su estudio una mesa redonda, una bola de cristal, inciensos prendidos, muchas cortinas, luces suaves, un amplio y mullido sillón de altísimo respaldo, etc. etc. etc. Todo esto estaba en la ese cuarto de fondo reformado por la dueña del local, esta se sentó tras su mesa, indicando a Ranma que hiciera lo mismo, Akane permaneció de pie, la anciana la miro

_-puedes sentarte niña, se que debes estar un poquitin cansada-_ Akane acepto, pasando por entre medio de madera y tela, acomodándose en la silla

_-gracias señora…?-_

_- Cologne, querida, desde cuando rondas en este mundo?-_

_-desde hace unos ocho y tantos años-_

_-un accidente verdad, o una enfermedad fulminante?-_

_-un accidente señora-_

_-lo imagine, llámame Cologne, quienes fallecen por una enfermedad se hacen a la idea de la muerte, suelen tomarla con mucha mas calma y resignación que aquellos que quedan atrás… pero quienes son sorprendidos por ella, se aferran a la vida, toman algo que los ayude a mantenerse en este mundo, eso es lo que te ha pasado, por ello moras aquí, cuando tu destino era el descanso de las almas-_

_-quiere decir… que fui yo quien quiso quedarse?-_

_-tal vez inconscientemente, pero creo que me has entendido-_

_-pero, por que pude haber querido hacer eso-_

_-ah, niña, niña, solo tu podrías saber eso, pero como te he dicho, pudo ser algo inconsciente, tal vez tardes mucho tiempo en averiguarlo-_

_-disculpe-_ Ranma intervenía por primera vez_- pero, por que puedo yo verla?-_ la vieja se recostó en su sillón como complacida por la pregunta

_-por que tu tienes el poder, la facultad de ver a los espíritus, tal vez no sepas como, o no presientas su cercanía, pero la tienes-_

_-y el echo que pueda tocarla?-_ la vieja abrió sus ojos

_-la puedes tocar?-_ Ranma asió la mano de Akane, y la levanto, luego, soltándola, tomo un mechón de pelo azulado y jugo con sus dedos, a la vieja casi se le cae su vieja pipa

-_vaya, jamás pensé ver a uno, es en verdad un honor-_ Ranma resoplo

_-un que?-_

_-un conductor, eres mas especial de lo que crees, Akane, cuanto hace que saliste de la tumba?-_

_-salir de la tumba?_- la chica puso cara pensativa _– solo se que me aparecí en su cuarto hoy por la mañana-_

_-algo los une mas de lo que piensan, para que puedas llegar a el, escapando de la tierra bendecida, y dime otra cosa, te sientes agotada?-_ cara de asombro de la fantasma

_-es cierto, hace horas que desperté en tu cuarto, en el cementerio, si me alejo de la tumba en minutos estoy agotada-_ Akane miro a Ranma sorprendida, cada vez entendía menos cosas, la vieja se agacho recostándose sobre la mesa, mirando al muchacho

_-y tu jovencito, te sientes normal, o un poquitin mas cansado-_ Ranma medito un segundo la respuesta

_-pues, a decir verdad… me parece que llevo despierto y caminando muchas mas horas de lo que lo hemos hecho en realidad-_ la vieja se recostó nuevamente en su altísimo respaldo

_-ya lo decía, un conductor-_

_-podría explicar por que soy un conductor?-_

_-la chica esta recibiendo energías de ti, por alguna razón, sus caminos esta inextricablemente cruzados-_

_-pero por que, _Akane no entendía por que después de tantos años

_-quien sabe, hay algo que debes entender, una enfermedad o un accidente, cortan las líneas de la vida, es probable que tu, si hubieras continuado viva, te hubieras cruzado con el en estos mismos tiempos… _- la anciana miro el techo con vista ensoñadora- _tal vez el estaba destinado a ello, a salvarte la vida en este época… o…-_

_-o que?-_ Ranma la miro fijamente

_-conocen el dicho "nuestra vida ya esta vivida"-_ Akane y Ranma negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, la vieja mujer absorbió su pipa, exhalo el humo lentamente

_-muchas religiones dicen que nuestro destino ya estaba trazado de antemano, y nada puedo cambiarlo, otras, repiten como un karma que nada esta escrito, hablan del libre albedrío… yo, con mi experiencia, creo que la realidad, es una combinación de ambas…-_ Ranma y Akane tenían una gruesa gota de sudor dibujada sobre sus rostros, la vieja mujer lo noto _– lo que quiero decir, es que si tu estas en este mundo aun, es para cumplir algunos de esos designios-_

_-como cuales?-_

_-ah mi niña, eso, también deberás averiguarlo tú misma-_

_-y que debo hacer para liberarme de esto, de esperar?encontrar que fue lo que me retuvo aquí?-_

_-eso ayudaría-_

_-que podría ser?-_

_-todo mi niña, un objeto, una persona, una mascota, un sentimiento, algo tan grande para ti que en el momento dado, te retuvo y no te deja partir-_

_-disculpe, pero las hermanas de Akane están en el mismo predicamento, las tres murieron juntas en el mismo accidente-_ Cologne sonrió

_-hermanas, pues eso es interesante, se hablo de algo parecido, hace siglos, las tres se mataron entre ellas, por un muchacho, que luego se suicido para estar con la que amaba-_

-_que terrible-_ Akane sintió escalofríos, la anciana asintió con la cabeza

_-mas terrible es que las personas decían por cientos de años, de ver a los amante, huir de las hermanas aun celosas-_

_-pero, por que mis hermanas no pueden salir del cementerio, y yo si?-_

_-de alguna manera, ya te dije que estas inextricablemente unido a el, aun así, existe un truco para que tus hermanas puedan escapar por algunas horas del panteón…-_

_-SI?-_ Akane pareció ponerse alegre por fin, la anciana miro a Ranma

_-el es un conductor, tan solo, debe llevar algo de la tierra de la tumba con el, eso hará que puedan escapar de la necrópolis, por un tiempo, pero… CUIDADO, al igual que Akane, ellas absorberán tu energía, mientras mas tiempo estén lejos de su tumba, mas cansado estarás tu, cuando tu fuerza llegue a cierto limite, ellas volverán al camposanto, entiendes?-_ el hombre asintió, se levanto de la mesa, Akane paso por el apoyabrazos, Ranma observo a la anciana

_-entonces no sabe que estamos buscando, como sabremos que encontramos lo que las retiene aquí?-_

_-lo sabrás, tienes el poder chico, simplemente te darás cuenta?-_

_-y donde tendremos que buscar?-_ Akane pregunto

_-oh, tal vez en el lugar del accidente, o en donde vivieran antes de morir, o con quien les quito la vida, o en esos lugares que son caros a tus recuerdos niña-_

_-no seria mejor que consultara en su bola de cristal-_ Ranma miro fijamente el objeto esférico, la anciana sonrió

_-esto, es para los tontos solamente, se enciende con un interruptor bajo la mesa así-_ la esfera brillo incandescentemente, mientras Akane y Ranma caían de cabeza con un sonoro PLOF

Mientras Cologne veía a Ranma y la Fantasmal Akane irse, una hermosa chica apareció detrás de ella

_-nuevo cliente tonto?-_ la vieja sonrió

_-es alguien con el poder también-_

_-muchacho loco como abuela, ver fantasmas también?-_

_-si Shampoo-_

_-lastima, verse guapo, podría ser airen de Shampoo-_

_-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja-_ la vieja entro de nuevo al negocio, mientras Shampoo perdía definitivamente al muchacho de vista

_-pues estar muy bien, tal vez Shampoo darle oportunidad-_ se introdujo también en el local, sonriendo

**N. A. : Ja volvieron las notas de auto, bueno, increíble como puedo hacer un capitulo de una miserable charla, la verdad que muchos de mis cáps son mas bien explicativos, pero prometo no abusar de ello muy seguido (ignoren mis dedos cruzados)**


	5. El padre

_-estas seguro de esto?-_

_-si-_

_-no será peligroso?-_

_-cuando no pueda mas me aparcare, o ira a dormir a algún lado-_

_-yo debería quedarme-_

_-sola, ni loco-_

_-y que podría pasarme, morirme?-_ Ranma miro a Akane, aun no se acostumbraba a los chistes negros de estas tres chicas…

_-solo que no me gusta la idea de dejar a una sola, no se por que…-_ con Kasumi y Nabiki en el asiento trasero de su auto, Akane en el acompañante, Ranma daba toda la sensación de haber perdido la chaveta para quien lo mirara desde afuera hablando tan animadamente con… nadie, pero lo cierto era que tal como lo había dicho la anciana, logro romper el hechizo del cementerio…

**FBACK**

**_-_**_hay voy…-_ Ranma golpeo la tumba con el pico, este reboto con fuerza, con el característico sonido de la herramienta golpeando la loza, Mármol, era fuerte, dura como esperaba, le debió haber costado a Soun un ojo de la cara…, pero lo aterro la reacción de las hermanas

_-DIOS-_

_-DUELE-_

_-MIS OÍDOS-_ los tres fantasmas estaban arrodillados, tapándose los oídos como si les dolieran

_-que pasa?-_ Ranma miro a Nabiki que se incorporo un poco

_-cuando golpeaste el mármol, fue como si el golpe resonara en mi cabeza-_

_-me detengo?-_

_-NO, si eso nos ayuda al menos a salir un rato de aquí, continua, no te preocupes, SIGUE-_ Ranma tomo el pico nuevamente, aspiro, tenia que ser rápido, lo mas rápido posible, junto todas sus fuerzas, levanto el pico sobre su cabeza

GOLPE

Las hermanas cayeron de rodillas, apretando los dientes para no gritar

GOLPE

Nabiki quedo tendida, Akane grito, Kasumi gimió

GOLPE

Akane se tendió también junto a Nabiki, Kasumi grito

_-listo-_ Ranma miraba la pequeña esquina que había logrado separar, tras ella, se veía lo que buscaba, la tierra de la tumba, las chicas se levantaban, ayudándose mutuamente

_-están bien-_

_-eso creo, por favor que valga la pena-_ Nabiki cruzaba los dedos, Kasumi se tomaba de Akane, Ranma introdujo la mano por el agujero… sintió entre sus dedos la tierra húmeda, le dio la sensación de viscosa, el pensar lo que había tres metros mas bajo lo hizo palidecer, sintió algo escurrirse entre sus dedos, frió, mas que la tierra, pero ágil, por un momento tuvo un lapsus, que podía ser eso, luego se dio cuenta…

_-UN GUSANO-_ saco la mano tan rápido como pudo, ante las carcajadas de Akane y Nabiki, y una sonrisa de Kasumi

_-que esperaba encontrar?- _Akane se acerco a el, miro por el agujero, pero no vio nada, solo la tierra, pensó que era un alivio

_-tierra, eso era lo que quería encontrar, no seres vivientes-_

_-pues, sigue cavando y encontraras tres bolsas de huesos, ja ja ja –_ las menores seguían desmandibulizando a carcajadas por la cara del muchacho, este miro a Kasumi

_-se que ya te lo pregunte, pero… siempre son así?-_

_-hoy están calmadas, a veces discuten por quien estará mas flaca-_

_-flaca?-_

_-si, echa solo huesitos…-_

_-OO-_ Ranma termino de poner la tierra en una bolsa de felpa, esto la ayudaría a secarla, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la puerta, Akane se tomo de Ranma, pero eso por alguna razón desconocida, no valía para que las otras dos pudieran romper la maldición, hechizo, o lo que sea que les impidiera salir del camposanto, Kasumi se dio cuenta

_-y que hacemos?-_

_-no tengo la menor idea _-Ranma las miro-_ acérquense lo mas que puedan a mi-_ el grupo se acerco a la puerta

_-aquí es donde nos trabamos-_ Ranma sintió que Akane se tomaba de su brazo con fuerza, y volteando, vio a Kasumi tan cerca que juraría que parte del fantasma estaba dentro de el, la cara de esperanza de Nabiki era conmovedora, por adentro, Ranma rogaba que funcionara, llegaron a la puerta… y pasaron, el muchacho escuchaba los gritos de alegría de las fantasmas, voltearon hacia el auto

_-estas seguro de esto?- _Akane seguía preocupada, Ranma seguía sin darle importancia

_-si-_

_-no será peligroso?-_

_-cuando no pueda mas me aparcare, o ira a dormir a algún lado-_

_-yo debería quedarme-_

_-sola, ni loco-_

_-y que podría pasarme, morirme?-_ Ranma miro a Akane, aun no se acostumbraba a los chistes negros de estas tres chicas…

_-solo que no me gusta la idea de dejar a una sola, no se por que…-_

_-chicos, pueden dejar su deja vu, y explicarnos de que hablan?-_ Ranma se aclaro la voz

_-ayer nos encontramos con una espiritista, nos explico…-_

_-un momento… LES explico?-_

_-si, vio a Akane-_

_-una espiritista? Ranma, ella sabrá por que…?-_

_-no, no lo sabe, piensa que hay algo que las retuvo, un pensamiento, un sentimiento, un afecto-_

_-eso valdría en caso de Akane o Kasumi, pero yo no recuerdo nada mas allá del camión que se nos venia encima-_ Nabiki se puso pensativa

_-quiso decir, que no estábamos listas para morir, en ese caso, nuestro espíritu estaba aferrado a algo- _Akane contestando

_-papa-_ todos voltearon a ver a Kasumi

_-crees que nos aferramos a papa?-_

_-tu ya te habías ido Nabiki, yo me di cuenta de eso, y vi que Akane… bueno sabia que ella no… no iba a lograrlo, y sentí que yo tampoco, pensé en papa, que se iba a quedar solo, tuve miedo, que cometiera una locura-_

_-yo también pensé en papa, pero no recuerdo mucho, quería hablarte pero no podía, y veía al camionero tratar de ayudarme, estaba muy confusa-_ Akane pensaba en esos últimos segundo, Kasumi suspiro

_-poco pudieras haber hablado, con ese hierro clavado en el cuello-_

_-podríamos cambiar de tema?-_ Ranma miraba a las fantasmas con ojos grandes

_-por que, te molestan estas charla Ranma?-_ Nabiki se acerco a los dos asientos delanteros sonriendo, pero abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de algo

_-oye, eso no tendrá que ver?-, _todos la miraron

_-que si eso no tendrá que ver, la forma en como morimos-_ Kasumi miro a lo lejos

_-no lo se, tu en el acto, yo un poco después, y Akane por ultima, todas de distinta…oh, dios, como morimos?-_

_-por el choque Kasumi…- _Nabiki pareció resoplar, pero Kasumi le cerro la boca con los dedos

-_no, el choque solo fue el inicio, luego viene las causas verdaderas… me entiendes, creo que lo que mato a Akane fue ese hierro, pero que te mato Nabiki, el golpe, el susto, nos aparecimos en el cementerio después del accidente, no sabíamos que paso ni por que-_

_-ok, segunda opción, algo mas?-_

_-el camionero?-_ todos voltearon hacia Akane ahora

_-que tendrá que ver ese hijo de puta ahora?-_ Nabiki no se le hizo agradable eso de ir a buscar a ese tipo

_-el estaba desesperado, tal vez tuvo algo que ver…-_

_-ok, por donde empezamos?-_ Ranma encendió el motor, miro a las chicas, la respuesta fue unánime, por parte de las tres

_-al dojo de papá-_

Soun miraba al muchacho con desconfianza, bueno, no todos los días, vuelve a tu casa un tipo que dijo y dice ver los fantasmas de tus hijas muertas hace ya mucho…

_-así que estas con ellas?-_

_-se que es difícil creer…-_

_-bastante-_

_-pregúntale si aun conserva el roble con la rama donde colgaba la hamaca para nosotras?-_

_-Akane pregunta si ha cortado el roble donde colgaba la hamaca para que ellas jugaran?-_ Soun abrió los ojos, grandes, muy grandes, le preguntaba por algo sucedido hacia casi veinte años

_-ella… pregunta eso?-_

_-dile que sabemos que lo cortó-_

_-si, cuando se corto la cuerda y Akane cayo a lo lejos fracturándose el brazo-_

_-Akane dice que lo corto, Nabiki luego de que Akane se lastimara por una cuerda rota-_ el hombre se recostó falto de aire contra la pared, era cierto…

_-por… por…-_

_-Oh dios, pregúntale si se esta tiñendo el pelo, no tiene esa franja blanca en la patilla-_

_-Kasumi dice Oh, dios, se esta tiñendo?-_ Ranma ya había aprendido que Kasumi anteponía ese Oh Dios a todo lo que le pareciera un poquito sorprendente, el efecto fue el deseado, Soun le hizo señas al muchacho para que entrara, el chico entro, y Soun dejo la puerta abierta unos segundos mas para que los fantasmas pasaran… Ranma lo noto

_-ellas ya están dentro Sr. Soun-_

_-están… aquí?- _el paso era totalmente inseguro, daba la sensación que caería en cualquier momento, las hermanas se acercaron, como si estuvieran listas para ayudarlos, Ranma las observo, sus rostros, tensos, sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, sentía estrujársele el corazón

_-a su alrededor-_ Soun miraba a todos lados

_-papa, aquí estoy-_

_-me ves, por favor papa, me ves-_

_-yo… yo…-_ las palabras se estrujaron en la garganta de Nabiki, Soun callo definitivamente de rodillas llorando, las chicas lo imitaron, con un llanto cada una también, una lagrima corría por la mejilla de Ranma

_-Ranma… por favor… dile que no llore, por favor, que no llore-_ Kasumi estiraba sus manos hacia su padre, rodeando con su halo

-_dile que… dile… que lo queremos-_ Akane hacia lo mismo

_-dile que lo amo, que me perdone, que no quise decirle eso esa noche, por favor Ranma, díselo-_ Nabiki permanecía como en penitencia, llorando amargamente, Ranma se acerco

_-Sr. Soun, le piden que no lloren, que lo aman, eso las entristece mucho… y Nabiki le pide que la perdone, que no quiso decirle eso esa noche-_ el chico apenas pudo mantener su voz quebrada, Soun Tendo levanto sus ojos arrasados en lagrimas

_-yo… yo… la perdone… frente a su tumba, miserable sea el padre que no se pueda arrepentir en su corazón de palabras dichas frente al lecho final de sus hijas-_ Soun pareció recuperar la compostura, sus hijas le habían pedido que no llorara, el trataría de cumplirlo

_-en que puedo ayudarlas, daría mi vida por ellas-_

_-pues, deberíamos revisar la casa, a ver si encontramos lo que las retiene aquí-_

_-por dios, ellas saben que esta casa es suya, busquen lo que necesita, daría toda mi sangre, mi piel por ellas-_ "espero que no sea necesario" pensó Ranma, luego de ver la escena de hacia unos instantes, la posibilidad que el amor de las hermanas por su padre sea la fuerza que las atrapo en este mundo, cobro mucha lógica, las chicas sosollo aun, Ranma se arrodillo junto a ellas

_-chicas, no tenemos mucho tiempo, vayan a dar una vuelta, y vean si encuentran algo-_

_-yo no quiero, quiero quedarme junto a papa-_ Nabiki permaneció de rodillas, Kasumi se acerco

_-vamos hermanita, a papa le entristecería mas que nos quedáramos atrapadas aquí, volveremos rápido, si?-_ Nabiki se levanto de mala gana, las tres se introdujeron por en medio de las paredes, Ranma las miraba, y Soun trato de seguirle su vista hacia la casa

_ojala supieran que las perdone, mucho antes de enterarme del accidente-_ una nueva lagrima empezó a correr por la curtilla mejilla del kendoista, Ranma vio a ese hombre, todo lo que amo, lo había perdido, una esposa, sus tres hijas, todo lo que nos retiene a la vida se le había ido, pensó en la frase de Soun, "miserable será …- era de un antiguo poeta, algo antiquísimo, recordó otra mas del mismo tipo, al recordar a las chicas llorando junto a el

"malvado ha de ser un hombre que no tenga esposa, hermana o hija que no le llore", se vio de repente a si mismo, el soltero empedernido y se le vino de los recuerdos lo dicho por Cologne "tal vez, estaban destinados a cruzar sus caminos", Ranma sintió a su alma congelarse, miro al cielo, de repente se sintió en algo grande, algo muy grande, algo que no alanzaba a comprender

_-en verdad, que es lo que pasa aquí?-_


	6. Kasumi

_-no ha tocado nada, esta todo tal y como lo dejamos aquella vez-_ Akane miraba el cuarto que compartiera con sus hermana, a pesar de estar creciditas, se negaron a dormir en cuartos separados, a veces pasaba largas horas de la noche hablando de sus sueños, de lo que sucedió en el día, o de tal o cual chico, Kasumi se sentó en su cama, recordando "los buenos tiempos" por su mente pasaban recuerdos de su madre, su padre, cunas, Nabiki y Akane creciendo, de la ida de Kimico…, de cómo ella tomo su lugar para alimentar, y cuidar al viudo y a las niñas… de ese chico guapo, apenas recibido de medico, que se volvía un tonto junto a ella, sonio recordándolo, con sus lentes empañados por su timidez, su mirada recorrió los estantes, muñecas, osos de peluche, muñecas Braveéis, todas tan inmaculadas, ordenadas, Soun debería limpiar ese cuarto a diario, se acerco a la baulero, donde sobre la enorme tapa había fotos, las de ellas cuando eran mas pequeñas, y otras a medida que iba creciendo… y una que no recordaba, tomada a casi centímetros… estaban las caras de las tres, fuera de toda escuadra, ocupando apretadamente la imagen, sonrientes, aun así, no la recordaba, pero parecía que ellas estaban muy felices, Kasumi no entendía como podía olvidar eso, a con el paso del tiempo, mientras fueron creciendo, las fotos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas raras, en esos últimos tiempos, algo casi nulo, exceptuando algunas de la escuela… trato de hondar en su mente, buscando ese recuerdo, la habitación pareció girar, el piso se movía, se sentía caer

**Flash back**

_-papa se va a enojar-_

_-que lo haga, es mi cumpleaños e iré donde quiera-_ Nabiki terminaba de arreglarse, se miraba en el espejo, estaba genial, había conformado con improvisación un hermoso vestido de verano, una camisa cerrada rosa, que dejaban sus hombros a la vista, una pollera de la misma tela, lo suficientemente traslucida para encender la imaginación de cualquier chico, y unas sandalias negras con plataforma de corcho, no era algo lujoso, pero si ingenioso, además, no todos los días el millonario de la escuela preparaba una fiesta para ti, Kasumi también pensaba ir, pero esa discusión que Nabiki por la tarde había tenido con Soun la hacían dudar, aunque era el día de su hija media, el viejo patriarca vio su autoridad algo expoliada por la festejada, los comentario subieron de tono, y Soun le prohibió a Nabiki ir a ese lugar, la chica contesto altanera que ella iría donde quisiera… y se retiro llorando a la habitación , Soun hizo otro tanto, la casa quedo en ese silencio que sigue a las tempestades…, lastima, por que Kasumi quedo en verse con Tofu en la fiesta…, por ello no intento detener a Nabiki, y por ello ella se preparo para la fiesta también, al igual que Akane, la menor se había vestido con un conjunto blanco sport, informal pero adecuado, camisa blanca, pantalón playero blanco, medias caídas blancas, provoco la burla de sus hermanas

_-vas a cosechar café?-_

_-vamos es genial, al menos, mas liberado que el estilo formal de Kasumi y menos expuesto que el tuyo-_ las tres rieron, Kasumi eligió un vestido azul, serio pero no tanto, y se coloco un chal marrón, había refrescado un tanto, a medida que la partida se acercaba, olvidaron la discusión y se pusieron a dicharachar como siempre, hablando de los chicos, de Kuno, de Tofu o los mil pretendientes de Akane, estaban felices, y Nabiki tomo su cámara, se acerco a sus hermana, y abrazándose entre ella, sonreía

_-digan whisky__-_ dijo Nabiki, apuntando lo mejor posible la cámara, las chicas chocaron casi sus caras entre ellas

_-WHISKYYYYYYYYYYY-_ el flash las cegó momentáneamente, restregándose los ojos, salieron de la habitación, sonriendo y charlando, dejando la cámara sobre la cama de Akane…

cuando Kasumi se vio libre de sus recuerdos, se encontró nuevamente sentada en la cama, miro a su derecha nuevamente, miro la foto, por que no recordaba eso, durante estos últimos tiempos desde el accidente, todo sus pensamientos se centraban "en el momento", cuando decidió ignorar esa señal de alto, solo rebajo un tanto la velocidad y miro a la izquierda, ya que de ese lado era el sentido de la carretera, norte – sur, izquierda – derecha, y al no ver nada soltó el freno y apretó suavemente el acelerador, estaba un poquitin bebida, cosa que jamás pasaba, pero se contagio por una vez del espíritu de festejo, y se vio inmersa en un carnaval de alegría y sonrisas

con sus sentidos algo dormidos, tardo en darse cuenta que quien estaba a su derecha no era Nabiki, si no una también alegre Akane, la primera, que sabia conducir también, solía hacer de alerta, avisando lo que pasaba a la derecha para que ella se despreocupara y tuviera su atención al frente y a la izquierda… por eso jama oyó nada, y solo cuando una bocina enloquecida y el chirrido de unos frenos la despertaron definitivamente, solo en ese momento vio a ese camión venir en sentido contrario y sin luces, y aunque tuvo la suficiente lucidez para apretar el acelerador a fondo, el golpe llego implacable

fue algo que jamás se pudo perdonar, por esos minutos que estuvo conciente, sintiendo el frió del metal incrustado en su costado izquierdo, y la tibia humedad que desde allí la empapaba, se negaba a soltar el volante, recostada sobre el, pensaba en lo que había dejado pasar, miro con terror hacia su hermana menor, con un hilo de sangre corriéndole desde la coronilla, como un rió sangriento que se extendía por su mejilla, noto con horror que tenia parte de algún metal clavado en el cuello, con inmenso dolor, giro lo que pudo, y vio a Nabiki, recostada contra el lado izquierdo, sin moverse, sin hablar, sin respirar…

"NO LO LOGRAREMOS, NO LO LOGRAREMOS" el ruido de los frenos de aire del camión se acallaron, el ruido del motor también, alguien llego corriendo, lo miro, el muchacho estaba asustado, aterrado, empezó a insultar su suerte, se acerco con cara horrorizada a el vehículo destruido, miro casi con lagrimas en los ojos

_-hay… hay… alguien allí?-_

-_por… favor… ayuda...-_ no fue una voz, fueron tres hipos, solo eso pudo articular, vio que Akane trataba de hablar, pero no podía decir nada, casi no tenia voz, el tipo retrocedió tomándose la cabeza, casi en pánico, corrió hacia el camión, en medio de ese silencio mortal, escucho abrir la puerta del vehículo, pensó que el hombre, en pánico se iría, que pudo haberle hecho su pequeño utilitario a semejante armatoste, pero pasado un minuto el conductor volvió, hablaba muy rápido, desesperado

_-llame por radio a la policía, en segundos estarán aquí, me pide que no se duerman, que traten de mantenerse despiertas, por favor, por favor- _pero a Kasumi le era imposible, sentía cada vez mas frió, y cada vez mas sueño, volteo a ver a Akane, mortalmente pálida, parecía no sangrar pero la chica estaba tan laxa, tan quieta, y respiraba tan lentamente, que era obvio que allí se terminarían las cosas, ella se sentía ya perdida, su hermana menor le daba esa impresión, y Nabiki, bueno Nabiki al menos no sufrió… y el sueño, y el frió… y el sueño, solo descansar, solo eso, con papa, como cuando la acurrucaba cuando era niña, papa, mama, podrán perdonarla algún día? PAPA SE QUEDARÍA SOLO, SOLO, ELLA NO QUERÍA ESO, ELLA… ELLA… ella trato de moverse, y sintió el inhumano dolor en su costado, aferrándola a ese asiento, se vio obligada a relajarse… se sentía tan cansada, con tanto frió, y una lagrima que se escapo, lo único para lo cual su cuerpo tenia ya fuerzas, fue para pronunciar algo, con el ultimo suspiro

el conductor creyó adivinar una palabra en su ultimo aliento, luego la chica quedo inmóvil con la mirada perdida, el introdujo su brazo por el destruido parabrisas, y cerro sus ojos, miro a la chica en el asiento del acompañante, ver intensamente a quien manejaba, se parecían tanto entre ellas… y vio la angustia, el dolor, su corazón quebrarse, la vio intentar moverse, al hacerlo, la herida en su cuello volvió a sangrar, trato de detenerla… mientras esa palabra sin sonido de la chica mayor lo ensordecía, dos silabas, tan claras, y tan cargadas de amor

_-pa..pa-_

Kasumi volvió a despertar de su abstracción, no era que los recordara, era como verlos, desde fuera, como ser espectador de su propio pasado, era algo tan increíble como atemorizante… sintió aquel frió de esa noche, y abrazándose a si misma, cruzo por las paredes en busca de sus hermanas que andaban dando vueltas por la casa


	7. Akane

**N.A.: Perdonen si el capitulo es complicado, necesitan imaginación y visualizar la escena, no soy un escritor narrativo, pero en muchos casos, este fics va a tener muchos de este tipo, y espero ir mejorando con el paso de los capítulos**

**Hugo el unma**

Akane miro la cocina, había cambiado un poco, pero no mucho, algunos saleros y alguna alacena pequeña nueva por allá, pero era tal como lo recordaba, tal como la ordenaba Kasumi, tal como la ordenaba su madre, Soun no la había modificado en nada, los mismos colores, o tapizados plásticos, TODO

_-por dios vive en el pasado-_ la primera vez que pudo escapar del panteón y llegar hasta aquí, no le presto atención a los detalles, se centro en Soun, en verlo, en contemplarlo, en llorar íntimamente por no poder tocarlo o hablarle o ser vista por el. Se sentó en un taburete, en SU taburete, el que siempre usó desde que tenía recuerdos, ubicado exactamente en el mismo lugar que ella lo solía ponerlo para desayunar o para comer algo ligero. Se miro, sus pies no llegaban al piso, pero al moverlos, parecían pasar a través de las madera, curiosidad que siempre le llamo atención de ser fantasma, podría pasar a través de un muro si quisiera, oh apoyarse negligentemente en ella, para descansar, no era que pensara seriamente en hacer algo, simplemente lo hacia, miro hacia el costado, cerca de la ventana la lata donde se guardaban las galletas, había algo mal, esa lata estaba aquí, cerca de la panera, al lado de donde ella estaba, pensó que su padre tal vez comió alguna antes de que ellos llegaran. Ósea, no todo podía estar en el lugar exacto todo el tiempo, se bajo del taburete, y rodeo inconscientemente la mesada, al hacerlo se rió, lo hizo como lo hacia en esos tiempos, se acerco a la lata, por que le llamaba tanto la atención, era una simple lata?...

_-dios, que pasa?-_ el cuarto empezó a girar, y sintió el piso moverse, Akane cerro sus ojos, y cuando los abrió, el cuarto ahora estaba plenamente iluminado, como a media tarde, cuando el sol daba de lleno en la ventana, pero había algo distinto, hacia calor, lo sentía, y el cuarto de la cocina no se veía igual, no había cambiado, pero había algo distinto, era como estar en un el mismo lugar y estar en uno distinto, a lo lejos escucho gritos

_-Papa?-_ parecía discutir con alguien y fuertemente, pero, estaría peleando con Ranma, no, no era Ranma, era la voz… -_NABIKI, COMO PUEDE ESTAR DISCUTIENDO CON NABIKI, NOS VE, NOS VE-_ se lanzo hacia la pared, pero reboto duramente, como cuando estaba viva, o en la casa de Ranma, se tomo la nariz y se dirigió a la puerta, cruzo por ella y se encontró nuevamente en… la cocina

_-que pasa aquí?- _miro hacia la puerta, el pasillo hacia las escaleras y los cuartos se veía claramente, volvió a cruzar la puerta, y volvió a la cocina

_-no… no entiendo-_ de repente se escucho un grito y Nabiki pasa a través de ella, pero eso era imposible, desde que aparecieron en el cementerio, luego del accidente, el tacto entre ellas era normal como cuando estaban vivas, miro a Nabiki, tenia un short y una camiseta amarilla, y caminaba descalza, no su ropa habitual de camisa rosa y pollera blanca, esa ropa… salio de su pensamiento al pasar Soun hecho una furia, con su ki de siempre, seguido de Kasumi y… Akane, vestidas también de entre casa

_-pero, que pasa aquí?- Soun se acerco a Nabiki_

_-te digo que no, y es no-_

_-papa, no me pienso quedar, es mi cumpleaños, iré a donde quiera-_

_-Nabiki, soy tu padre, no me faltes el respeto-_

_-TU NO ME FALTES EL RESPETO, HICE TODO LO QUE ME PEDISTE, Y AHORA ME NIEGAS IR A ESA FIESTA, LA HACE KUNO PARA MI-_

_- ESE CHICO NO TE ES CONVIENE, ERES SOLO UN JUEGO PARA EL-_

_-EL ME QUIERE-_

_-NO IRAS Y SE ACABO SOY TU PADRE-_

_-PREFERÍA QUE NO LO FUERAS- Akane conocía la escena, cerro los ojos antes de escuchar el sonoro PLAF, fue un golpe duro, Nabiki trastabillo, y casi cayendo golpeo la lata de galletas al piso, esta cayo con un sonoro ruido, que acallo el que hizo Nabiki al tocar el piso, la chica lo miro desde el piso con una lagrima cayendo desde un ojo furioso, Soun se sintió mal, y quiso ayudarla a levantarla, Nabiki retrocedió, tomo la lata y la coloco junto a la ventana, luego rompió a llorar y se dirigió corriendo hacia su cuarto, la Kasumi y Akane que llegaron con Soun se acercaron a el_

_-papa, no estas exagerando?- Kasumi le puso una mano en el hombro y le hablaba casi hasta el oído_

_-pudiste esperar hasta mañana papa- la Akane lo miraba desde cerca de la ventana, el viejo negó con la cabeza_

_-no quiero ser duro, pero ese muchacho…-_

_-es un buen chico papa, algo tonto y engreído, pero es todo un caballero- Akane sonrió_

_-y por que no me lo dijo ella?-_

_-te lo dijo, pero tú no lo escuchaste, o no quisiste-_

_-bueno…, entonces… luego veremos, iré a descansar un poco- Soun se retiro y la Akane y Kasumi suspiraron_

_-crees que la deje ir-_

_-si, creo, eso espero- Kasumi volvió a suspirar_

_-te espera Ono verdad?-_

_-eh, que?-_

_-vamos, falta una hora para ir, y creo que iremos todas- la Akane y la Kasumi se retiraron al cuarto, mientras la fantasma miraba casi llorando la escena, se seco las lagrimas con la manga, al abrir los ojos nuevamente, se encontró en la "cocina actual", empezó a temblar, de frió de miedo, había contemplado algo que paso unas horas antes del accidente, miro nuevamente la lata de galletas_

_-Nabiki la dejo allí, y por ello no la cambio de lugar, pobre papa- _a su espalda apareció atravesando la pared Kasumi, con su eterno vestido azul

_-Akane, algo pasa-_

_-tú… viste algo raro-_

_-de ese noche?-_

_-del día, vi la pelea de papa y Nabiki, y a ti y a mí-_

_-yo… no entiendo, vi cuando salíamos después de prepararnos, y luego vi el accidente, fue horrible -_

_-busca a Nabiki, yo iré por Ranma, veremos si la vieja espiritista puede explicar esto-_ Kasumi se dirigió a un muro, y al intentar traspasarla reboto violentamente

_-ouch-_ se tomo su nariz _–eso dolía, no me lo recordaba-_ Akane se acerco a ella, miro nuevamente las ventanas, casi anochecía, la ayudo a levantarse

_-creo que veremos algo más-_

_-eso parece-_ no pasaron dos segundo cuando una Nabiki, ya con sus ropas de fiesta entro mal humorada a la cocina, seguida por Soun

_-YA BASTA NIÑA, NO QUIERO DISCUTIR CONTIGO, SI TE PONES ASÍ NO IRAS-_

_-Y QUE? ME VAS A GOLPEAR HASTA QUE QUEDE POSTRADA?- Soun la tomo del brazo_

_-CREO QUE ME BASTARÍA ENCERRARTE EN TU CUARTO-_

_-NO TE ATREVERÍAS-_

_-SOY TU PADRE-_

_-QUIEN DICE?- Los ojos de Soun se abrieron, soltó a la chica, Nabiki, a punto de llorar, lo miro- TE ODIO, ME ESCUCHAS TE ODIO- salio corriendo, luego se escucho el motor de un auto, y como este se alejaba, Soun seguía aun quieto, tomo una tasa, se sirvió Sake y lo bebió casi de un trago, luego, con la bombona de Sake y la taza, se retiro a beber solo, bajo la atenta mirada de dos fantasmas_

_-por dios, Nabiki nunca nos dijo esto, cuando llego al auto, se limpio las lagrimas y trataba de sonreír- Kasumi miraba la figura de Soun, llenando y vaciando su tasa cada tres pasos, Akane pensaba en otra cosa, lo que dijo Nabiki cuando entraron junto con Ranma y las tres lloraban junto a Soun_

**_-"dile que lo amo, que me perdone, que no quise decirle eso esa noche"-_**

_-pobre Nabiki, eso fue lo ultimo que le dijo-_ Akane miro a Kasumi-_ por eso estaba tan desesperada por estar cerca de el-_

_-oh, dios, que es esto, nuestro infierno personal?-_

_-tra… tratemos de salir de aquí, busquemos a Nabiki-_ ambas se acercaron a la pared, apoyaron sus manos, y estas pasaron a través de ella, avanzaron decididamente y salieron, vieron a Soun hablar sentado cerca de la fuente con Ranma, pero de Nabiki ni señales, hasta que escucharon un grito, el de Nabiki, se dirigieron corriendo hacia allí, era el cuarto de Soun, corriendo entraron por entre la pared, para observar a una desesperada Nabiki tratar de tocar a Soun

_-AYÚDENME, SE QUIERE MATAR-_ Soun estaba en posición para el suicidio ritual, Nabiki trataba de detenerlo, pero sus manos pasaban a través de el sin tocarlo, Akane y Kasumi se miraron, acababan de ver a Soun afuera con Ranma, tomaron a Nabiki y la trataron de calmar

_-calma hermanita, calma-_ Kasumi le hablaba al oído, Akane la abrazaba para tranquilizarla, Nabiki continuaba desesperada

_-SE VA MATAR, SE VA MATAR-_

_-no, esto ya paso, es pasado, creo…, es pasado-_ Soun apoyo el cuchillo envuelto en una tela sobre su vientre, de un ojo, caía una lagrima, luego otra, y otro, soltó el cuchillo, y se doblo hasta tocar con la cabeza el piso, y empezó a sollozar tristemente

_-mis bebes, mis bebes-_

_-eso debió ser cuando se entero que morimos-_ las hermanas empezaron a llorar quedamente observando la pena de su padre, segundos después, alguien llamaba al patriarca Tendo, un hombre entro al cuarto, las hermanas lo reconocieron enseguida, era Herb, uno de los vecinos

_-Soun, Soun que haces?-_ el hombre lo levanto, de repente entraron mas personas, mas vecinos, uno hablo

_-acabamos de enterarnos, como esta Herb?-_

_-saquen eso de aquí-_ el primero señalo el cuchillo, uno lo tomo y salio, el resto se quedo a consolarlo, Soun repetía una monótona frase

_-mis bebes, no pude acompañarlas, mis bebes, no pude…-_ Nabiki termino de quebrarse, y salio corriendo atravesando el muro, en ese instante, la escena desapareció, dejando a Akane y Kasumi solas en el cuarto, ambas salieron por la pared, y vieron a Nabiki mirando a Soun con lagrimas corriéndole por la mejilla, veían a Ranma mirarla casi con lastima, Soun, sentado, siguió esa mirada, solo vio el cielo

_-es Nabiki, verdad?-_

_-si señor -_ Soun miro nuevamente hacia esa dirección, y hablo con voz quebrada

_-ojala me perdones un día, el no haber sido un buen padre y castigarte esa noche como debía-_

_-y yo pudiera encontrar la forma de pedirte perdón por mi misma, por todas las cosas que te dije y no merecías-_ Ranma repitió las palabras de Nabiki, Soun sintió otra lagrima escaparse

_-solo hubiera querido perdonarte personalmente, y no frente a tu tumba-_ Nabiki cayo llorando, y rodeo con el halo de sus brazos a su padre, solo repetía una palabra

_-perdón, perdón, perdón…--_


	8. Desayuno fantasmal

Ranma despertó con el maldito reloj haciendo un ruido de mil demonios, volteo un poco, apago amablemente el reloj con el puño y giro, para mirar a su cuarto… lo recorrió con la vista, las cajoneras, el armario, el gabinete de audio…y la lámpara… nadie, eso, era bueno o malo, se dirigió tranquilamente a hacer lo que casi todos los humanos hacen primero tras levantarse, luego, se lavo las manos, mojo su cara, tomo su espuma de afeitar, la esparció por su rostro, tomo la navaja y la apoyo en su piel, por unos segundos, se afeito cuidadosamente, mientras el agua tibia empañaba los espejos, al terminar, se limpio la cara y luego mojo el espejo para limpiar la imagen…

_-BOOOOOOOO- _Ranma miro asustado al espejo, y vio a Akane tras de si, poco falto para que tratara de subirse al lavamanos, pero con tanto jaleo, se le cayo la toalla, que cubría su desnudes, Akane, en plena carcajada, y Ranma ahora furioso no lo notaron, o mas bien no lo notaron hasta que el se dio vuelta

_-ME QUIERES MATAR DE UN SUSTO-_

_-perdona, antes no podía hacer estas bromas…-_ La mirada de Akane recorrió la humanidad de Ranma sin control mientras su cara tomaba un color rojo intenso, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se dio la vuelta buscando algún punto interesante en la pared, Ranma noto entonces el porque de esa reacción, pero no hizo nada por cubrirse, ya sabia algo de la fantasmal chica, y era su turno de divertirse

_-me perdonas, pero estoy desnudo, EN MI BAÑO- _mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida como para bloquearla un poco, Akane reacciono un tanto

_-si… perdona… yo quería…ver, DIGO… NO QUERÍA VER- _volteo y se encontró a Ranma, aun sin toalla tapando la salida, y sin pensarlo se dirigió al muro mas cercano para salir por entre el

TOC, el sonido del cráneo de Akane tuvo una musicalidad deliciosa, Ranma trato de ocultar su sonrisa, mientras ocultabas sus partes pudendas

-_AHYYYY, aun no entiendo esto, MALVADO-_ Ranma, riéndose la ayudo a levantarse

-_la venganza es dulce, no?-_

_-la vieja no nos explico por que puedo tocar tus cosas… o tus paredes-_

_-cuando salga del trabajo iremos a verla, le contaremos lo de ayer, a ver si sabe algo, tus hermanas?-_

_-no lo se, supongo que en el panteón, simplemente me aparecí por aquí-_

_-tanto misterio…, como esta Nabiki-_

_-un poco triste, pero se saco un peso de encima, necesitaba disculparse, decirle que lo amaba, pensaba que papa la odiaba –_

_-ayer, luego que las deje en el cementerio, cuando llegue aquí, aunque estaba muy cansado, llame a mama y papa-_

_-creeme que te entiendo-_

_-el saber que eso fue lo ultimo que se dijeron, me helo la sangre, llegue aquí y llame para charlar un poco-_

_-les dijiste?-_

_-no, al final me pareció cursi, pero luego me arrepentí-_

_-hazlo, te juro que te arrepentirás cuando no puedas hacerlo, no hallaras a nadie mejor que nosotras para decirte esto-_

_-lo se-_ Ranma le acaricio el cabello, y el rostro, vio a Akane cerrar los ojos y mover la cabeza como un gatito deseoso de caricias –_ se siente bien?-_

_-adoro el contacto de mis hermanas, pero el recibirlo de alguien más, es algo impagable-_

_-ok, pero me dejarías bañarme?-_ Akane abrió sus ojos nuevamente, y nuevamente se sonrojo, volvió a darse cuenta que estaba en el baño de un hombre solo cubierto por una toalla, giro hacia la pared, pero la mano de Ranma la detuvo

_-seria mejor… por la puerta-_

_-oops, tienes razón-_

_-y ya que aquí puedes tocar cosas… podrías prepararme un desayuno?-_

_-de… sa… yu…no?-_

_-si, recuerdas como hacer uno, no?-_

_-mmm SI, ja ja , creo-_

_-bueno, solo café suave y un pan con miel, eso lo recuerdas?-_

_-claro que si, iré ha hacerlo-_

_-desayuno… bien veamos-_ abrió una puerta, y encontró el café instantáneo, genial, tocando cosas y encontrándolas a la primera, bajo el recipiente, coloco la cafetera sobre la hornalla, la encendió… GENIAL, Akane se aplaudía a si misma, reviso todas las alacenas, aunque la miel estaba junto al café, abrió todas las puerta, todos los cajones, todas las latas y todos los frascos, luego, sintió la cafetera silbar, se acordó del agua, abrió ahora el frasco de instantáneo

_-cuantas cucharadas…? CUCHARAS, estaban por allí…_- abrió el cajón y tomo una, con una alegría casi infantil… solo que sopera, miro apurada las instrucciones del envase de café

_-tres cucharadas…-_ no leyó mas, no el pequeñas, metió el utensilio y lo saco rebozarte de café concentrado… tres veces echo el agua en la tasa, que junto al polvo en el fondo de esta, formo un liquido oscuro y de fuerte aroma, lo coloco sobre la mesa, luego fue por el pan, Ranma tenia una baguette entera sin tocar, Akane la tomo y la corto por el medio de punta a punta, tomo la miel, y empezó a escurrirla sobre el metro de pan que tenia allí, con un pequeño cuchillo

_-no recordaba que fuera tan lento-_ en realidad no recordaba haber hecho algo así nunca, tiro el cuchillo y derramo la miel directamente sobre el pan, fue mas rápido, y mas desordenado, bueno, luego lo limpiaría, coloco el otro medio pan sobre la miel y lo llevo, chorreante, sobre la mesa, por ultimo se sentó a esperar a Ranma, se pregunto si eso se sentiría estar casada, sonrió, no pudo contenerse

_-AMOR, ESTA EL DESAYUNO-_

Ranma escucho la frase y las risas desde su cuarto, se felicito así mismo por la idea, eso la haría sentirse ¿viva, la imagen de ella mirando su… y volteando le daba risa, como si fuera algo que jamás hubiera… bueno ella tendría quince, o dieciséis cuando murió, bien pudo haber sido así, también pensó que después de ocho años ella no haría algo delicioso para desayunar, al menos hasta que practique mas, se miro en el espejo, mientras terminaba de anudarse la corbata, y se juro mantener una sonrisa aun si no fuera de su completo agrado y comerse todo lo que prepara… además, quien podría hacer algo malo con café instantáneo, pan y miel?

_-si jefe… le ruego me perdone nuevamente… espero estar bien… mañana, si jefe… supongo que el café se hecho a perder… lo tirare a la basura… si jefe… si aun me siento mal mañana iré al medico… adiós…-_ Ranma corto su llamada, y se recostó con la bolsa de hielo sobre su vientre, donde estaba el hígado, Akane lo miraba apenada

_-perdón-_

_-no es todo culpa tuya… yo me tome ese… menjurje hasta el final-_ Ranma recordaba con horror la visión de su inmaculada cocina, como si en ella hubieran peleado una guerra, y luego el sabor de ese café, agrio y amargo como la vida, y ese pan métrico con casi un litro de miel, y el… maldito honor, y por ultimo, cuando se bebió lo ultimo de ese brebaje… y vio en el fondo de la tasa aun mucho polvo sin disolverse… ese fue el momento en que colapso y salio raudo hacia el baño a vomitar, si maldito honor

_-hace mucho que no me pasaba-_ Akane se sentó junto a el

_-desde el accidente?-_

_-no, la ultima vez se lo hice a papa… unos tres años antes, luego me hicieron jurar que no me acercaría a la cocina mas que para comer-_ Ranma abrió sus hinchados ojos y la miro, luego se recostó nuevamente, sin notarlo se quedo dormido

Las horas pasaron, y el se despertó por la tarde, había un poco de ruido, miro a su costado, pero no vio al fantasma, aun adolorido, se levanto y llego hasta la cocina, que brillaba limpia

-_Akane?- _esta apareció desde debajo de la mesa

_-estoy terminando-_

_-vaya esta todo inmaculado-_

_-oye, en casa prometí no cocinar, pero se limpiar-_

_-hey hey hey, vamos niñas, no sales de tu prisión terrenal para hacer mis quehaceres-_

_-oye, te lo debía, no había visto a nadie enfermar así desde… que hice ese jugo-_

_-jugo, hiciste algo así –_Ranma se tomo el vientre-_ con un jugo?-_ la chica sonrió avergonzada

_-y tendrías que ver lo que soy capaz con el arroz-_

_-eso tendría que verlo-_

_-mas bien probarlo-_

_-no gracias, no quiero otro fantasma dando vuelta por allí-_ ambos rieron juntos, pero un silencio extraño se hizo entre ambos, una mirada tierna de el, Akane lo noto, el otra vez estiro su mano y le acaricio el cabello, y bajo hasta tocar su cuello, ella atrapo su mano con su hombro y su cabeza, Ranma lo noto, tal vez tenia la apariencia de una niña de quince, pero era obvio que mentalmente representaba por momentos los veintitantos que hubiera tenido de estar viva, por otro lado, era hermosa, prístina, casi una imagen virginal, hubiera sido la chica perfecta de cualquiera, se pregunto por que el destino la había castigado no una, si no dos veces, al mantenerla atrapada en este mundo

_-Akane?-_

_-mm si-_

_-aprovechemos y vayamos a ver a la vieja esa, luego iremos con tus hermanas, pueden estar preocupadas-_

_-si…si, es lo mejor-_ Akane sintió desilusión, no supo por que, pero se sentía tan en paz con el, se separaron, el busco las llaves del coche, ella no entendía el por que de su tristeza, no era por que no quisiera volver al camposanto, si no que era otra cosa, el problema era con Ranma, no era un problema, era una sensación, algo, que no entendía, cuando el la tocaba, y le hablaba, y la miraba…

_-vamos?-_

_-eh, si Ranma-_ ambos salieron, pero Akane seguía sin entender que le pasaba


	9. Su primer beso

_-Ya se los dije, hay una relación especial entre ustedes-_

Ranma y Akane miraban a la anciana espiritista, mientras consultaba uno de varios que había ahora en un su local

_Y en cuanto a los recuerdos?_

_Todos los fantasmas los sufren, niña, no son las únicas, recuerda, las leyes de esta dimensión no rigen para ustedes-_ la vieja cerro el libro, provocando una nube de polvo, luego miro fijamente a la fantasma –_igual por lo que he leído en estos últimos dos días, solo la combinación de sentimientos las pudo haber retenido-_Ranma y Akane se quedaron en silencio, la vieja miro el techo –_ chino básico, no solo el sentimiento de ustedes las puede retener, si no el de alguien mas, como bien pudo ser su padre, el dolor de perderlas y su deseo de retenerlas-_ Akane asintió, pero Ranma resoplo

_-Cologne, una pregunta, ese sentimiento de Soun, debió suceder al mismo tiempo que ellas murieron?-_

_-así es, esa interferencia debió suceder en el momento de su muerte-_

_-eso excluye entonces a Soun-_Cologne y Akane lo miraron con ojos abiertos, esta reacciono furiosa

_-a que te refieres Ranma, piensas que a papa no le dolió tanto lo que nos paso, yo vi en esos recuerdo, yo vi que quiso matarse…-_

_-calma Akane, yo no quise decir que no le doliera, ese tipo aun esta destruido, pero el estaba ebrio esa noche, no se entero de lo que les paso hasta la mañana-_ Akane recordó a Soun retirándose lentamente a beber esa maldita noche y a Nabiki desesperada tratando de detenerlo en los recuerdos

_-eso lo descarta Akane, el sentimiento debe ser conjunto…-_ la vieja prendió su pipa, y fumo

_-y si el sentimiento fue entre ellas?-_ Ranma miro a Akane, la vieja salio de su pensamientos y miro a la fantasmal chica

_-no, necesitas alguien vivo, aunque ella agonizara un buen rato-_las puertas parecían cerrarse, Ranma suspiro

_-bueno, eso solo nos deja una persona…-_ la vieja y el espíritu lo miraron, Ranma se levanto de su silla-_ debemos hallar al camionero-_

**N.A. recuerden que solamente Ranma, Cologne y el resto de los fantasmas pueden ver y escuchar a Akane**

_-y donde piensas encontrarlo?_ _–_ la fantasma miraba al tipo mientras se encaminaba hacia su auto

_-trabajo en la redacción de una revista, tengo conocidos que pueden tener contactos-_

_-lastima, chico ser lindo pero estar loco como abuela- _Ranma y Akane miraron detrás de ellos, una chica hermosa de cabello morado y vestida de manera muy provocativa, se acercaba a ellos, meneando la cadera, Akane abrió sus ojos

_-y esta?-_

_-ni idea-_ Ranma miraba seriamente el escote de la desconocida, esta se acerco lentamente, paso junto a ellos y se sentó en el capto de el auto de Ranma, dejando ver bastante mas que lo aconsejable, Akane se sintió pendenciera

_-pregúntale donde dejo los otros tres cuartos de su ropa-_ Akane cruzo los brazos, ofuscada, pero Ranma parecía perder su vista entre los muslos de la chica, la fantasma lo noto- _RANMAAAA-_

_-EH-_

_-podríamos ir a donde debemos ir?-_

_-Akane, que te sucede?-_

_-solo quiero ir a donde tenemos que ir-_ Ranma la vio extraña, como molesta

_-creo que chico lindo estar mas loco que abuela-_ la chica se levanto y paso un brazo por detrás de, Ranma sintió el aliento de ella en su oreja-_ pero eso a Shampoo no importar-_ Akane lo miro poner cara de bobo, no sabia por que, pero eso la ponía furiosa

_-Ranma-_

El chico ni la miro

_-RANMA-_

Ídem

_-RANMAAAA-_ como si el grito no hubiera bastado, le propino un pisotón, el chico abrió los ojos como plato y empezó a ponerse morado, se soltó de Shampoo y empezó a saltar por allí, la chica lo miro extrañada, luego el desconsuelo se pinto en su rostro

_-oh, no decir que chico lindo no gustarle chicas?-_ ante este comentario, Ranma detuvo sus saltos, y trato de ponerse… varonil?-

_-oye, que a mi me encantan las chica-_

_-y por que alejas de mi entonces, acaso no dar cuenta que Shampoo ser chica?-_ ella se acerco a el con los brazos tomados por detrás, resaltando aun mas sus atributos delanteros, Akane empezó a bullir

_-OYE, RANMA, SI SE TE OLVIDO, YO ESTOY AQUÍ-_

_-ella no lo sabe Akane-_ contesto el mirando ese escote letal

_-mi nombre ser Shampoo, no Akane-_

_-es un gusto, el mío Ranma-_ Akane estaba roja, de repente se pareció calmarse, y de repente empezó a llorar, se dirigió al auto, solo, que al ser el auto de Ranma, para entrar en el debería ser de la manera normal, el muchacho, confundido por esa forma de actuar, se sintió extraño, como incomodo, dolido por no prestarle atención, vio a Akane pelear con la cerradura del carro, luego miro a la chica de pelo morado

_-discúlpame, pero tengo cosas que hacer-_ Shampoo sonrió, le gustaba cazar a sus presas al pasar Ranma rumbo al auto junto a ella, lo tomo del brazo y le dio una tarjeta de el local

_-chico loco encontrar mi teléfono-_ la chica le guiño un ojo, Ranma se rasco la cabeza, tomo la tarjeta y luego la vio irse al local, volteo y ahora observo a Akane luchando con la cerradura

_-puerta, deja en paz ese fantasma-_ la chica soltó la manija y pateo la chapa

_-no te burles, TONTO-_

_-hey, que te sucede Akane, estas echando humo por el cuello-_

_-no me sucede nada-_ el chico abrió con su llave la cerradura, y luego caballerosamente la dejo entrar, ella entro y prácticamente se hecho en la silla, tomándose las piernas por los tobillos y haciéndose un ovillo

_-podrías sentarte bien?-_

_-y ponerme el cinturón, estoy muerta, si no lo recuerdas-_

_-disculpa que me preocupe por ti-_

_-no lo necesito-_

_-Akane, que sucede, estuvimos bien hasta que salimos del local, pero desde que esa loca apareció…-_ Ranma se callo, y sonrió, volteo a observar a la furiosa chica –_ Akane, estas celosa?-_ el fantasma abrió los ojos, mucho

_-YO, DE TI?-_

_-por que te pusiste así, ok, esa loca no salio justamente a charlar conmigo del tiempo, pero tenias que ponerte así?-_

_-ESCÚCHAME, REMEDO DE…-_ Akane callo, Ranma tenia razón, cuando vio a esa golfa en actitud seductora con Ranma, se enojo, pero al verlo a el distraído, estallo, y la chica esa, no podía negar que era hermosa, osada (demasiado) para vestir, y no le asustaban justamente los hombre, ella se contemplo, pudo verse en el espejo, la misma cara de quince años, el mismo cuerpo de quince años y esa ropa infantil, si estuviera viva, como podría haber competido, además, no podía pedir a Ranma que no pensara como hombre, suspiro _– lo siento-_

_-eh?-_

_-que lo siento, no quise enojarme, pero eres el único junto con esa vieja que puede verme y me pareció que me ignorabas, y por esa chica, yo… yo-_

_-perdóname tú, yo perdí un poco la chaveta-_

_-ella es linda, no puedo culparte por que la mires a ella y no a mi-_ Ranma quisiera o no se sentía culpable, miro su reloj 4:25

_-eres hermosa, jamás dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario entiendes, vamos a casa, buscaremos los teléfonos de esos tipos y empezare a hacer llamadas-_

Regresaron y subieron al departamento, allí Akane se sentó a esperar mientras Ranma revolvía sus agendas, se le cruzaban por la mente las actitudes de esa chica y así misma furiosa, celosa, si Shampoo lo hubiera querido lo hubiera besado

_-en que piensas?-_ la voz de Ranma la saco de sus pensamientos

_-en nada-_ la imagen de Ranma, desnudo por la mañana, se estampo en su mente, se sonrojo, por mas que quiso, no podía sacarla de su mente, miro hacia un costado, Ranma la miraba extrañado

_Akane te sucede algo?-_

_-No…no-_

_-estas extraña-_

Akane sentía que algo la carcomía, un deseo, algo que necesitaba preguntar

_-tu, me podrías besar?-_

_-QUE?-_ ella pareció sonrojar, se levanto de repente de la silla junto a la mesa donde se encontraba, Ranma la tomo por un brazo

_-Akane, que sucede?-_

_-yo… no se que me pasa, yo…-_ ella callo, Ranma tomo su mentón entre sus dedos

el la miraba dulcemente, quince años, pudo no haber sido besada nunca antes de morir, miro sus ojos marrones, viéndola como si de ese simple acto dependieran muchas cosas, la acerco lentamente a sus labios, la vio cerrar sus ojos, y sentir la suavidad femenina de ella posarse en los suyos, ella se abrazo lentamente de el y el a su vez la estrecho mas contra si mismo, pudo sortear sus labios con su lengua y jugar con la de ella, el abrazo se hizo aun mas fuerte, la sensación era como un fuego que se avivaba, Ranma la estrecho contra una pared, mientras sus manos la recorrían, no podía detenerse, y Akane no podía detenerlo, era algo nuevo, un sentimiento que jamás sintió ni de viva ni de muerta

De repente, lo increíble, Ranma estaba aflojando los botones de su camisa blanca, algo que ella jamás pudo hacer, su minúsculo brasier apareció a la vista del muchacho, Akane no podía detenerlo, no quería, el la levanto para seguir besando por sobre las telas los pequeños pechos, ella le rodeo con sus piernas la cintura, y se encaminaron al cuarto de el en éxtasis total.

Ranma despertó ya anochecido, su rostro entre el pelo enredado de ella, con una mano en su vientre y otra tomándole uno de los pequeños senos, solo se veía las luces de los faroles y el ruido del transito, recordó lo que sucedió durante toda la tarde, y el temor que ella se desvaneciera tan misteriosamente como llegaba, pero ella no se fue.

_-ahora creo que la he hecho buena _pensó para si mismo

_-Akane, Akane, despierta linda- _ella abrió los ojos, y noto como y con quien estaba, no fue un sueño, ni una imaginación, era verdad, volteo asustada a mirar a Ranma

_-que hicimos?-_

_-eso es hacer el amor-_

_-pero como, por que?-_

_-el como te habrás dado cuenta, por que? no se, sentí necesidad de darte ese beso y luego no pude parar-_

_-estoy asustada, esto es lo que menos me esperaba-_

_-calma, sea lo que sea lo averiguaremos, además fue tan malo?-_

_-no, fue fantas…-_ Akane se arrodillo y giro para mirarlo, pero su mirada se perdió en la mesa de luz de el _–OH POR DIOS_- Ranma miro a Akane, y siguió la mirada de ella, era su medallón con el símbolo del Gin y el Yan, ella lo miraba casi con terror

_-que pasa Akane?-_

_-ese medallón, detrás, dice ANK?-_

_-me lo regalo mama hace siete u… OCHO AÑOS-_ Ranmala miro sorprendido, tomo el medallón, y lo giro, detrás claramente se leía las iniciales ANK, Ranma la miro asustado-_ que significa?_

_-era mío, yo lo tenia puesto cuando morí-_


	10. El trabajo de papa

_-Eso es mío-_ Akane y Ranma aun miraban el medallón, el no se lo había puesto por que solamente lo hacia cuando salía al trabajo por la mañana, lo que explica por que la chica fantasma no lo vio durante el trajín que tuvieron esa tarde, ahora cubriéndose un poco se alargo para tomarlo, pero al hacerlo, su mano parecía incapaz de hacerlo, como todo aquello que no perteneciera a Ranma, incluso lo que alguna vez fuera de ella

_-no lo entiendo, mi madre me lo regalo para esas épocas-_ el miro el reloj, las 9:20 de la noche, tomo su teléfono, marco un numero, paso el tiempo, pero nadie contestaba, el colgó con rabias –_ RAYOS-_

_-a quien llamabas?_

_-a mama, pero esta puesto el contestador, ella debió haber salido a llevarle la comida a papa-_

_-y ahora?-_

_-no se…- _Ranma miraba el medallón, tratando de entender cosas, la primera –_que es KNA?-_

_-Papa se lo regalo a Kasumi cuando cumplió quince años, le hizo grabar la K, luego Kasumi se lo regalo a Nabiki cuando ella a su vez cumplió quince, y ambos le hicieron grabar la N, y cuando yo cumplí quince, ellos me lo regalaron, con la A obviamente grabada-_

_-el medallón parece algo muy especial para tu familia-_

_-mama se lo regalo a papa-_

silencio, eso seria el objeto físico que las retuvo a las hermanas aquí, Ranma se rasco la cabeza, ahora era suyo, por que Akane no podía tocarlo…? solamente podría ser por que en realidad era de… Akane, y ella solo podía tocar las posesiones de el… aun en el dojo fue incapaz de tocar materialmente las cosas que le habían pertenecido, como… ese medallón, Ranma pensó en voz alta

_-pero como mama lo pudo obtener…, me dijo que se lo regalo papa y… - _Ranma abrió sus ojos como un búho

_-que?-_

_-eh?-_

_-QUE?-_ Akane lo zarandeo un poco, y Ranma sonrió tontamente con una mano detrás del cuello

_-que creo que se como papa obtuvo esto…-_

_-como?-_

_-no te va a agradar-_

_-DILO-_

_-papa… es forense-_

_

* * *

_

_-no lo recuerdo bien-_ Genma miraba el dichoso medallón, Ranma lo visitaba poco allí, bueno, en realidad Genma tenia pocas visitas de noche

_-trata de recordar, tres chica, el auto que manejaban fue envestido por un camión, hace ocho años-_

_-no recuerdo que fiambre vacié ayer y me preguntas algo tan lejano?-_

_-fiambre?-_ Akane trago saliva

_-papa, tu le robabas a los muertos?-_

_-ellos ya no necesitaran estas bagatelas-_

_-y se las regalabas a mama?-_

_-y a ti-_

_-pero, podrías avisar al menos que…-_

_-lo que no sabes no revuelve tu conciencia hijo-_

_-guardas aquí los informes de los cuerpos que recibes?-_

_-si, pero los de mas de un año están en el archivo-_

_-incluso los de ocho años atrás?_

_-hasta diez, además, siempre fotografío el cuerpo, tal como llega, si tenia esto puesto, lo sabremos, tienes el nombre de quien tenia esta cosa?-_

_-si, se llama Akane Tendo-_

_-llama, llamaba dirás-_

_-oops, tienes razón-_

_-ven abra que revisar el archivo a mano, esta ordenado por año, y luego alfabéticamente- _Ranma miro a Akane, le dio un silbido bajo, la fantasma lo escucho y lo siguió, Genma y Ranma pasaron por la amplia puerta, pero cuando Akane traspaso el umbral estaba en la misma sala nuevamente, pero había algo distinto, la iluminación era levemente distinta, se detuvo en seco

_-oh no, no de nuevo-_ desde detrás le llegaron sonidos, miro hacia allí y vio a Genma, con una cámara en mano, tomándole fotos a algo sobre una camilla

Una camilla metálica, grande, fija al piso

Y lo que el fotografiaba estaba detrás de dos bolsas enormes, negras, como las que se usan para llevar… cuerpos

Se acerco lentamente, con calma, el tipo dejo su cámara y tomo un emparedado de atún, el enorme mordisco que le dio basto para revolverle el estomago a Akane, y eso que ella no comía desde esa fiesta

Poco a poco la figura detrás de las bolsas se hizo visible, era una chica, joven, de pelo azulado, y vestía un conjunto blanco y rojo

Blanco, por que Akane noto que el rojo era sangre

Era ella.

Akane se vio a si misma, pálida, casi blanca, con muchos moretones, algunos cortes, y una extraña figura metálica clavada en su cuello

_-pobre chica-_ Akane miro a Genma, quien parecía compadecerla con la boca llena de atún, tomo la cosa metálica y la saco del cuello, hizo un sonido húmedo que obligo a Akane a fruncir el entrecejo, Genma lo observo, así como Akane, era un adorno, con forma de flecha, de los que ponían los camioneros en la parte delantera, Genma tomo una afilada tijera, abrió las ropas de Akane en la camilla, la fantasma vio el medallón en su cuello, Genma observo, pero sin morbo, profesionalmente, luego miro la falsa flecha

_-quien diría que esta porquería la mato?-_ Akane observo sin entender, luego noto que su cuerpo, tenia fuertes golpes, pero parecía relativamente bien, Genma paso por entre ella y tomando una grampas sujeto la cabeza de la occisa a la camilla

_-que demonios va ha hacer?-_ luego vio a Genma tomar una pequeña sierra circular, encenderla y acercarse a la cabeza de la muerta

_-hora del último peinado-_ le oyó decir

_-ultimo peinado?-_ se intrigo Akane, pero abrió sus ojos como pomelos al ver al tipo empezar a aserrarle… la cabeza, se dio vuelta y miro fijamente la pared, mientras escuchaba el agudo ruido de la hoja cortando algo… ese algo era su cráneo

Luego de cuarenta y cinco segundos, el forense apago la maquina, y ella escucho un ruido extraño, como el que se hace cuando uno despega un adhesivo por ejemplo

_-que es ese ruido?-_ quería dar vuelta, sentía toda la curiosidad del mundo, luchaba contra ella, y cuando escucho un sonido sordo ahora, lo hizo, y vio…

_-ese… ese…es mi cerebro?-_ eso debería ser la cosa que se veía por ese agujero enorme en su cabeza, no sabia si los fantasmas se desmayaban, nunca le paso, pero parecía faltarle poco, nuevamente giro hacia la pared de reojo vio a Genma limpiarse un tanto las manos, y tomar otro bocado de su emparedado de atún, Akane se puso verde limón, con el rabillo del ojo vio a Genma tomar una herramienta circular, como una medialuna, muy afilada, los ojos de Akane ya eran del tamaño de una rueda de avión

_-y… eso?- _apenas volteo, noto que lo apoyaba en su pecho, Genma apretaba la herramienta con su propio peso, y Akane casi desfallece al oír el ruido a huesos quebrarse

Genma arrojo la sierra cerca de donde estaba Akane, luego tomo algo raro, eran como unas tenazas, pero inversas, al cerrar los mangos, las puntas se abrían, Akane tuvo una horrible idea para que podían ser…

Escucho al forense gemir al hacer fuerza, y mas ruido de huesos crujiendo, la chica casi se tambaleaba

_-oh vaya, igual estabas perdida-_ no quiso voltear, no quería mirar ahora si, se mantuvo firme, mientras escuchaba esos ruidos húmedos

Luego de cinco minutos, sintió nuevamente el crujir de huesos, y Genma paso por entre ella hacia el escritorio, vio como arrojaba su medallón al escritorio y luego se dirigía nuevamente a las camillas

Oyó el ruido de un cierre abrirse, y sin soportarlo más corrió hacia la puerta

La cruzo para encontrarse nuevamente en la morgue

Pero estaba vacía

Y de repente Genma y Ranma entraron en ella

_-eso es todo, lo que te puedo decir por ahora hijo, si quieres averiguar por el tipo, deberás hablar con mis jefes, aun así dudo que te den esa información-_

_-gracias viejo, veré si mis contactos pueden obtenerlos-_ Genma se dirigió a su oficina, al lado de la morgue, Ranma miro a Akane

_-estas… bien?-_ la chica se veía como enferma, Ranma pensó si los fantasmas enfermaban

_-sácame de aquí por favor-_

_

* * *

_

_-fue horrible ver eso-_

_-lo se, no tengo idea como papa le puede gustar ese trabajo-_ ambos iban hacia el cementerio, era tarde, pero ni Ranma ni Akane sabían si la fantasma podía estar tanto tiempo lejos de la tumba

_-y por que me mostraron todo eso, para ver como obtuviste el medallón?-_

_-hablando… papa se lo regalo a mama, y ella a mí, simplemente por buena acción-_

_-estaba detallado?-_

_-el que?-_

_-el como morimos, las causas?-_ Ranma la miro

_-quieres saberlas, de verdad?-_

_-si-_

_-papa cree, y según lo que me dijeron ustedes es cierto, que Nabiki debió morir instantáneamente, no tenia puesto cinturón de seguridad, así que probablemente inmediatamente despues del choque golpeo contra varios lugares del auto, se quebró el cuello y tenía una fractura craneal, imposible que sobreviviera-_

_-y Kasumi?-_

_-guardas lo mejor para el final, el camión arrastro el auto contra el guardrail y parte de este se incrustó en su puerta y… en Kasumi, le destrozo el páncreas y parte del intestino grueso, además de los golpes, el camionero declaro que sobrevivió un par de minutos, papa dice que eso fue un milagro-_

_-y yo?-_

_-un adorno del camión te rozo la carótida, la arteria, suficiente, pero además tenías el bazo destrozado, te hubieras desangrado externa o internamente-_

_-ninguna tenia salvación entonces-_

_-así es-_ llegaron al panteón, Ranma la acompaño hasta cruzar la puerta

_-bueno, descansa, si esa es la palabra-_

_-yo no descanso en paz justamente-_ hubo una mirada de ambos, pero Ranma vio dos fantasmas mas venir, se despidió con las manos de ellas

_-Akane, si mañana te apareces temprano, digamos un buen rato antes de que yo tenga que ir al trabajo, despiérname-_

_-para que?-_

_-tu hazlo-_ y el chico le guiño un ojo, Akane solo en ese momento lo comprendió

_-vaya era hora que te aparecieras por aquí-_ Nabiki la alcanzo, Kasumi continuo con el regaño

_-se que no debería decirlo, pero al menos avísanos que estas bien…Akane, por que estas sonrojada?-_

_-mm, nos perdimos de algo?-_ Nabiki y Kasumi la miraban, Akane simplemente sonrió y se adentro en el camposanto


	11. Intimidad

_-Ranma, Ranma, despierta… eh despierta-_ el susodicho abrió los ojos, y en la semipenumbra de su habitación la vio, la fantasma de cabello azul que no podía negar, cada vez era mas parte de su vida

_-Que hora es?_- Ranma parecía aun somnoliento

_-nueve veinte-_

_-NUEVE VEINTE-_ adiós somnolencia, salto de su cama y miro el reloj cara a cara, había olvidado poner la alarma –_GRANDIOSO EL JEFE ME VA A MATAR-_

_-yo no se que paso, me aparecí hace segundos aquí-_

_-hasta esa suerte… pensé que vendrías muy temprano-_ Akane se sonrojo

_-no se si yo puedo decidir eso, simplemente me aparezco aquí, nada mas-_

_-duermes?-_ el muchacho la miro, Akane observo el techo

_-tampoco lo se, es como dormir, si, profundamente, pero es cerrar los parpados, por ejemplo a la madrugada, y luego al abrirlos, es día ya avanzado, que paso en el medio, no tengo idea-_ Ranma le acaricio el cabello, y ella movió la cabeza para sentir esa caricia sobre la piel, como una gatita mimosa, le oyó suspirar, retiro su mano, logrando en Akane un gesto de desilusión, el le hizo un gesto pícaro

_-calma, tenemos todo el día, tengo que pedirle disculpa a mi jefe, luego…-_

_-luego vamos ha…?-_ Akane se llevo las manos a los labios avergonzada por el arrebato de palabras que escapaban sin control, el le sonrió

_-ya lo veras-_ Akane cada vez se sonrojaba mas, pensó en que debía hacer algo para sacarse esos pensamientos, solo se le pasaba por la cabeza sus recuerdos de lo que había pasado en esa misma cama ayer mismo, se dirigió a la cocina

_-te preparo el desayuno?-_

_-NOOOOOOOOOOO-_ un Ranma desnudo y chorreante salio corriendo del baño y la detuvo, haciendo que al girar, Akane nuevamente perdiera el control de hacia donde se dirigía su vista, Ranma le siguió la mirada

_-ooops-_ con un dedo le levanto el rostro, desde el mentón

_-por favor, siéntate, y permanece tranquila, ya vengo-_

_-si-_ Akane, con los ojos muy abiertos se dirigió a la cocina, tomo asiento y se quedo mirando fijamente la ventana, Ranma meneo la cabeza, pensó que después de lo de ayer no se sorprendería por eso, pero esto de verdad delataba la inexperiencia de la chica, casi sonriendo fue a terminar su ducha

_-se que es algo raro, pero me harías un gran favor-_

_-Ranma, eso llevara tiempo, solo tenemos digitalizados los archivos de los últimos dos años, algo mas antiguo, y algo tan antiguo como esto pude tardar una semana en encontrarse, si es que se encuentra-_ Ranma suspiro, si el gran Yori Meguto, el archivador de la editorial donde trabajaba, dudaba en encontrar algo, era por que seria difícil en verdad hallarlo

_-Yori, ve que encuentras tomate tú tiempo, esto ha estado "muerto"mucho tiempo y no creo que se enojen por unas semanas más-_

_-eh?-_

_-es un juego de palabras, pero será una gran nota-_ cara de sarcasmo de Ranma

_-ok, con esto pago mi deuda, entiendes?-_

_-lo entiendo, no más reclamos-_

_-te llamare a lo sumo en quince días-_

_-Yori, gracias-_ Ranma corto la comunicación, Akane le miro, sentada sobre la mesa

_-esto ha estado "muerto" mucho tiempo?-_

_-sorry, me contagie de tus humores, paso mucho tiempo contigo-_

_-si… deberíamos ir con mis hermanas, supongo que Nabiki me odiara por estar todo el tiempo fuera-_

_-ella… sabe que tu y yo…-_

_-NO, como crees, seguramente buscaría la manera de volver a matarme si lo supiera-_ Akane sonrió, y entre ellos se hizo un extraño silencio, las mirada se cruzaron, y la chica trato de a fijar la vista en la cocina, Ranma busco su mano, Akane al sentir el contacto otra vez volvió sus ojos hacia el, luego trato de mirar hacia otro lado, el muchacho entrelazaba los dedos con los de ella, mientras apoyaba esas mismas manos en el muslo de ella, el se divertía, veía la duda de la chica, trabada entre lo que QUERÍA hacer y lo que DEBERÍA hacer, sin soltar su mano y sin quitarla de donde estaba, se puso de pie y acerco sus labios lentamente, lo suficientemente lento para ver como ella cerrabas sus ojos y esperaba anhelante el contacto, cuando sus labios se unieron, su mano libre busco los botones de su blusa, ella rompió el contacto y miro hacer lo que ella no podía, sonrió nerviosa cuando su pequeño sostén quedo a la vista, Ranma la beso de nuevo, pero en cortos toques, provocándola

_-esto te pone nerviosa?-_ su mano libre rozaba un seno

_-es que quisiera ser como esa chica, poder haber sido tan voluptuosa, tan…-_

_-eres hermosa así, no dejes de creerlo, eres lo que todo pervertido quisiera-_

_-pervertido?-_

_-veras…-_ sus labios le besaron el cuello, y lentamente la recostó sobre la mesa

Akane lo veía dormitar, acariciándolo suavemente, se pregunto por que las ironías de su existencia, ya que no de su vida

Tuvo que morir para experimentar el amor, aunque sea físico

Y se pregunto si eso no rompería reglas

Una muerta y un vivo

Casi para una película

El fantasma de la novia

Pero se sentía culpable

No por lo que hizo

Si no por sus hermanas

Allí estaban ellas, encerradas en el camposanto

Mientras ella se acostaba con su "conductor"

No era justo

Pero no podía evitarlo

Cada roce, cada palabra, ella espero por esto gran parte de la mañana, pero no se atrevía a insinuarlo, a el le costo dos minutos, unas caricias y besos y ya estaban sobre la mesa de la cocina haciendo el amor, para pasar por la sala y luego el cuarto de el, miro el reloj, las 15:26

Quería pedirle que fueran al cementerio, quería pedirle que la ayudara a romper el hechizo, maldición o lo que sea que retenía aquí a… sus hermanas

Por que sentía que ahora lo necesitaba más que ese deseo de que algo pasara y pudieran al fin descansar en paz

_-despierta?-_

_-si, solo dormí una vez desde el accidente, el otro día cuando hicimos esto-_

_-y hoy por que no?-_

_-no lo se, estoy pensando muchas cosas-_

_-por que un fantasma y un vivo…?-_

_-exacto-_ Ranma la estrecho mas contra si, nunca notaria que ella era un espíritu, por alguna razón con el sentía que era un ser humano

_-recuerdas lo que dijo la vieja?-_

_-que de todo lo que hablo, hablo de conductores, espíritus, dimensiones, conductores…-_

_-que tu y yo… tal vez estábamos destinados…?_

_-eso me asusta-_ Akane se cubrió un poco con la sabana

_-por que?-_

_-y si Kasumi y Nabiki también deban cruzarse con quien estaban destinadas?-_

_-esperemos que no sea así… aunque-_

_-aunque que?_

_-bueno, fue casualidad que ese camino estuviera cerrado y me obligara encontrarme contigo?_

_-quieres decir?-_

_-oíste a la vieja, tenemos un destino, y puede que incluso en la muerte estemos obligados a cumplirlos-_

_-Ranma, me quedaría aquí todo el día, pero…-_

_-tus hermanas-_

_-si-_

_-vamos antes que sospechen-_ Ranma se levanto tranquilamente, logrando toda la atención de Akane nuevamente, el muchacho sonrió

_-vamos pensé que ya estarías mas…acostumbrada-_

_-PERDÓN-_ Akane volteo, y miro fijamente un cuadro en la pared, Ranma se acerco sin ningún pudor a ella, le quito la sabana y la obligo a ponerse de pie

_-ahora, estamos parejos, voy a darme una ducha-_

_-yo también creo que necesito una-_

_-ok tú primero-_

_-yo pensé…-_ el dedo de el acallo sus labios

_-eso quería que insinuaras-_ la tomo de la mano y la llevo al cuarto de baño

_-Ranma, estas bien?-_

_-si Kasumi-_

_-solo que pareces muy cansado-_

_-si, tienes razón, Akane deja algo para nosotras-_ Akane volteo a mirar a sus hermanas en el asiento trasero, roja como un tomate, y los ojos abiertos, sentía la culpa carcomiéndola, y sus palabras salieron en borbotones descontrolados

_-es que nunca lo había echo y no sabia que el se cansaría tanto, además, durmió al menos una hora y yo pensé que estaría recuperado… pero en la ducha insistió en seguir y yo no pude pararlo… y no pude parar-_Akane llevo su mano a su boca muy tarde, Ranma cerro los ojos, Kasumi solo pudo abrir la boca

_-DETÉN EL AUTO-_ el grito de Nabiki se podría haber escuchado a dos millas, si alguien pudiera escucharla fuera de los pasajeros del auto, Ranma freno, y junto a Akane voltearon a mirar a la Tendo del medio, esta les señalo con los dedos

_-ustedes, se están acostando?_ Akane y Ranma se miraron, Nabiki insulto en voz alta, mientras se ponían nuevamente en camino, al final la hermana del medio solo repetía un mantra, algo

_-no es justo, no es justo-_

**_N.A.. Solo espero que nadie compare esto con la película El cadáver de la novia, cualquier cosa, recuerden que estrene este fics bastante antes que la película se estrenara_**

****

**_Hugo el unma _**


	12. El culpable

_-que parte de podría ser peligroso no entendiste muchacho?-_ la Anciana Cologne miraba mientras fumaba a Ranma, acompañado de tres fantasmas

_-lo lamento, pero pensamos que si veníamos todos, tal vez halláramos más pistas-_

_-pues, diría que no se si fue buena idea, te vez agotado-_ leve cara de sonrojo de Akane y Ranma

_-KASUMI Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA QUE VER, ES QUE ESTA CHUPA… ENERGÍA ES LA CULPABLE-_ si, Nabiki seguía enojada, mientras señalaba con un dedo a Akane, la vieja miro a la menor

_-como que ella, pasa mucho tiempo junto a ti?-_

_-SOLO SE LA PASAN EN LA CAMA-_ la pipa de Cologne se cayo, mientras sus ojos alcanzaban el diámetro de un melón

_-tu y ella, salgan de aquí ustedes dos, esperen fuera-_

_-oh, dios, Nabiki te dije que te controlaras-_ Kasumi regañaba a su hermana del medio

_-pero es que no es justo, sale del cementerio, puede tocar sus cosas, y ahora se acuesta con el, no es justo, NO ES JUSTO- _el silencio se hizo, la minúscula anciana se subió a la mesa

_-saben lo que están haciendo, tienen idea de todas las líneas que están torciendo, saben todas las reglas que están rompiendo?-_

_-pero es tan malo?-_ Ranma por primera vez desde que supo el secreto de ellas parecía asustado

_-malo, MALO DICES, ELLA ESTA MUERTA, ESTAS MANCILLANDO, NO UN CUERPO, SI NO UN ALMA-_

_-disculpe Cologne, el no tiene toda la culpa… yo tampoco lo detengo-_

_-oh niña, en que lió se están metiendo-_ la anciana se calmo, y volvió a su alta silla –_ esto no pasaba desde el sigo XII en occidente-_

_-pero que tiene de malo, esta bien estoy muerta, pero con el es como si estuviera viva-_ Akane se sonrojaba, pero mantenía su mirada, Cologne suspiro

_-solo tú puedes encontrar esa respuesta también, ya es un deseo en ti, ahora a TI te tocara descubrir como eso te afectara-_

_-vaya manera de guiar, con enigmas y preguntas-_

_-Ranma, no puedo decirte las respuestas, por que simplemente no las se, cada vida _(mirada a Ranma)_, cada línea de vida _(mirada a Akane)_, tiene su propio camino, ninguna se repite, se cruzan, se separan, se acercan, pero según su propio designio-_ hubo silencio, Ranma se agacho sobre la mesa, como queriendo susurrar un secreto, buscaba las palabras, para no tener que explicar dos veces lo mismo

_-esa vida, y esa línea de vida, dijo que tal vez Akane y yo estábamos destinados a cruzarnos, puede que ese destino se este cumpliendo?-_

_-si es así, dios los ayude, por que las pruebas que deberán superar, serán nada a lo que les espera hasta ahora-_ la anciana no titubeo, su voz fue clara, precisa, sin pausas, con una seguridad que asustaba, Cologne volvió a chupar su pipa, sonrió mirando por detrás de la pareja

_-NABIKI, KASUMI, DEJEN DE ESCUCHAR A ESCONDIDAS, VEO SUS AURAS DESDE AQUÍ- _las dos fantasmas atravesaron la pared, algo avergonzadas

_-nos ve, incluso detrás de la pared?-_ pregunto Nabiki

_-niña, tú y tus hermanas tienen un aura fortísima, las podría ver incluso dormidas-_

_-la familia Tendo siempre fue fuerte-_ Kasumi sonrió, pero la anciana obscureció su rostro

_-bueno, veo que incluso en la muerte se puede seguir pecando-_ cuatro rostros la miraron asustados

_-como?-_

_-pues, Kasumi, Orgullo, Nabiki, Ira, Envidia, Akane, Lujuria, les suena?-_ las hermanas se miraron entre si, luego Nabiki y Kasumi se separaron rápidamente de Ranma, Akane lo intento, pero la garra de Ranma la retuvo a su lado

_-eso me incluye?-_

_-claro que si, tu también participas de la lujuria-_

_-no lo hago solo por placer-_

_-no, por que mas?-_

_-por… Akane-_

_-y que lograra ella con eso, compréndelo, son dos mundos distintos, ella no pertenece-_

_-pero pudo haber sido así-_

_-yo jamás dije eso-_

_-dije que ella y yo podríamos estar destinados…-_

_-exacto, podrían, y aun si esa hubiera sido sus líneas de vida, ella ya no tiene una muchacho-_ hubo un largo silencio, Ranma al fin se empezó a mover, tomo su medallón, el que hubiera pertenecido a las hermanas

_-ayer descubrimos que este regalo de mama, Akane lo tenia puesto cuando murió, perteneció a…-_ la anciana lo tomo sin dejarlo terminar la frase, lo acerco a su frente, y abrió los ojos cuando el metal negro y blanco toco su piel

_-Noriko, Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane-_

_-mama-_ Nabiki reacciono al escuchar el primer nombre, la anciana subió sobre la mesa nuevamente y se acerco a Ranma

_-Akane, ponte tras Ranma-_ Akane hizo lo pedido, la anciana miro a las hermanas restantes

_-Nabiki, Kasumi, pónganse a cada lado de Akane, y tómense de sus hombros-_ las Tendo se miraron extrañadas, pero cumplieron el pedido, Cologne miro nuevamente a Akane

_-ponte tras Ranma, y tomate de sus hombros-_ Akane hizo lo que le pidieron, quedaron formando una extraña pirámide, la anciana se acerco, y sosteniendo el medallón en su mano izquierda, acerco lentamente la derecha a la frente de Ranma

_-siento una presencia enorme en el medallón, pero fugas, el es el responsable que ustedes estén atrapadas aquí, pero no puedo visualizarlo, ayúdenme, ayúdenme a verlo, ayúdenme a saber quien es el-_

_-y yo que tengo que ver en esto?-_ Ranma se asustaba nuevamente, la anciana no reparo mucho en ello

_-tu eres el conductor muchacho, por ti veré lo que ellas, calma, concéntrense, recuerden, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, recuerden esa noche-_ la espiritista toco al fin la frente de Ranma, todos sintieron una corriente eléctrica pasando por ellos, los ojos de la anciana refulgían en un dorado espeluznante

_-veo a un joven, esta perdido, su… trailer no funciona bien, no tiene luces… no sabe donde esta-_ todos lo ven, es como si miraran una pantalla, ven a un muchacho insultando, mirando esa obscura ruta a ambos lados tratando de ubicarse-_ viaja rápido, debe cumplir horario, pero no sabe donde esta, veo… veo a tres chicas, algo alcoholizadas, viajando tranquilamente, alegremente, distraídamente, rumbo a un cruce oscuro, solo iluminado por la luna-_ como en panorámica, veían el auto de Kasumi dirigirse rápidamente hacia donde los caminos se interceptaban_- el muchacho del camión a sacado algo, un mapa, pero no se detiene, no tiene tiempo, debe cumplir, ya esta retrasado, y a semejantes horas no espera encontrarse con nadie, o que nadie no pueda ver su enorme vehículo… busca donde esta, busca que lo guíe, mira a su izquierda, ve luces, luces de una pequeña ciudad-_ Ranma y las chicas lo ven sonriendo, pero mas distraído, ahora mirando su mapa, como si pudiera ubicar su posición, cuando su instinto de camionero le hizo levantar la vista, y pudo notar que ese auto no iba a detenerse, busco el claxon desesperado, el trailer, lleno a hasta tope lo continuaba empujando, cerro los ojos a un ruido atroz a metales retorciéndose, y vidrios que se quiebran lo asustan, el presiona el freno, trata de detener su camión, el inmenso motor no le deja ver lo que casi esta bajo el, pero el conductor sabe lo que ha pasado, lo presiente, lo intuye, abre la puerta y ese silencio ignominioso, luego de tantos ruidos tan oprobiosos, lo asustan mas aun, su camión esta algo desviado hacia el guard rail y aterrado ve un pequeño auto un poco bajo el enorme capo, otro poco fuera de el-_ el esta aterrado, quiere llorar, quiere maldecir, se acerca a esa ventana destruida, y ve a dos chicas, muriéndose-_ Nabiki lo ve, tomarse la cabeza, conteniendo el llanto, y sus gritos, ve el miedo en sus ojos, por que ahora ve a sus hermanas, mal heridas, muriendo, ella jamás supo que paso, solo ahora lo veía, y escuchaba al tipo, a ese que había aprendido a odiar

_-hay… hay… alguien allí?- _noto el pesar en su voz, como si el tomara conciencia de lo que había pasado, vio que miraba a Kasumi, pálida, con una cara de dolor que le apretaba el corazón

_-por… favor… ayuda...-_ por un momento la esperanza renació en el, estaban vivas, salio corriendo a su trailer, subió y tomo desesperado su radio

_-aquí Suka 06, llamada de emergencia guardia civil conteste, guardia civil conteste-_ sabia que su llamada estaba siendo escuchada por miles de camioneros, esta era su frecuencia, pero también era monitoreada por la Guardia civil, y era norma que todas las conversaciones cesaran, para priorizar la emergencia

_-aquí guardia civil-_

_-Suka 06, accidente en el cruce…_-tomo su mapa, volvió a ubicar su posición, si solo la hubiera descubierto diez segundos antes-_ Ruta 34, Nerima este, heridos graves, al menos dos-_

_-GC, sale unidades, podría informar estado accidentados-_

_-Suka 06, dentro de un auto, fueron arroyados por un camión, se ven mal, ambas son mujeres, tienen golpes y sangre… por dios… apresúrense-_

_-GC, guarde calma Suka 06, están atrapadas en el automóvil, están concientes?-_

_-no lo se, no intente rescatarlas, y parecían concientes en estado de Shock-_ en su desesperación el muchacho olvidaba los protocolos y claves, pero el despachante de la Guardia Civil trataba de calmarlo

_-GC, me informan que la unidades estarán allí a lo sumo en diez minutos, acérquese a las personas, no las deje dormir, manténgalas despiertas-_

_-yo…Suka 06, fuera-_ el conductor bajo y se acerco a el automóvil corriendo, vio a la conductora moverse apenas, como si algo le doliera con cada movimiento

_-llame por radio a la policía, en segundos estarán aquí, me pide que no se duerman, que traten de mantenerse despiertas, por favor, por favor-_ ella miro a su acompañante, y luego pareció recostarse sobre el volante, parecía dormirse, cuando algo pareció despertarla, se movió fuertemente, y Nabiki pudo ver el gesto de dolor su hermana mayor, vio como Kasumi a su lado llevaba su mano libre hacia su costado izquierdo, mientras en el recuerdo la veía, quedarse quieta, apenas moviendo los labios

_-no por favor… no se duerma… por favor…-_ pero escucho una ultima exhalación, y luego solo el respirar irregular de la acompañante, alargo sus brazos para cerrar los parpados de esos hermosos y tristes ojos, noto que la otra chica se movía, como queriendo acercarse a la conductora, noto algo brillante en ella, como un aro, pero no era un aro, era, su flecha india de la suerte, decían que siempre te llevaba hacia un buen destino, y esa chica la tenia clavada en el cuello

_-no se mueva, quédese quieta, por favor-_ pera la chica se revolvía en su asiento, y vio que la herida en su cuello empezó a sangrar terriblemente, casi a borbotones, el se sintió horrorizado, trato de sujetar a la chica, casi que se introdujo en el destruido auto, pero esta no se quedaba quieta, hasta que de repente todo seso, ella pareció calmarse, y vio sus pupilas fijas en el, y su respiración cada vez mas forzada

_-no te duermas linda, escucha, lo oyes, una ambulancia, ya están llegando-_ tomo su mano, fuertemente, ella pareció seguirlo con la mirada_- vamos, un poco mas, solo un poco mas, lucha, lucha-_ pero la chica ya casi no respiraba, solo se quedo mirándolo fijamente

_-no, tú no… tú… no te rindas por favor-_

_-el ve a la chica morir, a ambas, el se siente culpable, el sabe que ha cortado el hilo de tres existencia, el acerca su mano a los parpados de Akane y los cierra, y roza el medallón, como pidiendo disculpas-_ Cologne seguía relatando los hechos-_ el ve a la ambulancias y a los bomberos y a la policía llegar, el ve sacar los cuerpos, y ve a un policía acercársele, pidiéndole que lo acompañe, que si fue un accidente, el quedaría libre, el sube a la patrulla, esta conmovido por lo que ha hecho, y por lo que ha visto, un oficial le pide su nombre-_

_-el contesta, Ryoga Hibiki-_

_

* * *

_

_-chico loco hablar mucho con abuela-_

_-Shampoo, escuchaste todo?-_

_-todo lo que abuela decir-_

_-solo me escuchaste a mi y a el?-_

_-acaso haber alguien mas?-_ la anciana meneo la cabeza y suspiro

_-para tu edad tu madre y yo teníamos el poder de ver a los espíritus, tu perdiste ese don-_

_-Shampoo querer chicos vivos, no espíritus-_

_-tal vez tu deseo se cumpla, ese chico te agrada verdad?-_

_-ser guapo, loco como abuela pero agradable-_

_-pues necesita una amiga, o algo mas-_

_-Abuela dejar a Shampoo salir de caza-_

_-si-_

_-por que?_

_-tengo mis razones-_

_-pero no saber…-_ La anciana le entrego un papel-_ que ser esto?-_

_-la dirección de su casa, de su trabajo y el teléfono de el-_

_-abuela entregarlo en charola de plata-_

_-has lo único que sabes hacer, y hazlo bien-_

_-Shampoo esmerarse-_ la chica salio del local, a iniciar su cacería, mientras Cologne encendía su pipa

_-Ranma, perdóname, pero mientras más te aferres a ella, más difícil te será liberarla luego-_

**_N.A.: este es el fic más difícil que he escrito, y así como para escribir este capitulo tuve que tener a mano el 3 y el 6, creo ustedes deberán releerlos para poder entenderlo completo, jamás trabaje tanto combinando pasado/presente, espero que no se enreden _**


	13. Boooooo

Ranma despertó después de una noche en la que ni siquiera se había movido, simplemente llego, abrió su puerta y se dirigió a su cama sin siquiera cambiarse, ahora comprendía lo que Cologne le había advertido sobre salir con los tres fantasmas a la vez, pero pensó que el cansancio le llegaría gradualmente, no de improviso, de repente, en determinado momento un dolor de agotamiento ataco sus músculos, un cansancio tan doloroso como si hubiera corrido una maratón de ida y vuelta, dejo a las fantasmas en el panteón y trato de volver a su casa conduciendo, con el peligro latente de convertirse el mismo en otro espíritu, por momentos pensó seriamente en echar a la vera a su auto y dormir en el, pero su tozudez le hizo llegar a su hogar, no pensaba en ir al baño, ni comer, ni nada, quería dormir, no mas que eso, dormir, dormir, dormir...

* * *

_-buen día dormilón-_ Ranma escucho esa voz que se hacia costumbre en sus mañanas, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con ese mirar triste marrón profundo que empezaba a sentir como propio, eso basto para arrancarle una sonrisa

_-buen día linda-_

_-descansaste, te sientes bien?-_

_-si... creo que si...-_ Ranma se volteo, había dormido boca a bajo toda la noche, así que de por si estaba algo adolorido, se recostó mirando el techo ahora, era temprano, seis apenas de la mañana, estiro sus brazos, sus piernas, realizo un par de abdominales... -_ no, jamás estuve tan descansado- _

-_anoche parecía que te dormirías en el cementerio mismo-_

_-lo pensé, seriamente, creeme-_

_-te costo mucho llegar?-_

_-casi me duermo un par de veces, pero llegue-_

_-estábamos preocupadas por ti-_

_-lamento haberlas asustado-_

_-por favor, no lo hagas más, me asuste mucho-_

_-por mi?-_

_-si por ti-_

_-en serio?-_

_-claro tonto, no lo haremos más, de ahora en mas saldrás con una sola, las otras dos esperaran su turno-_

_-Akane, solo me interesa salir contigo-_

_-eh?-_

_-le tengo aprecio a tus hermanas, pero si debo elegir alguna. Eres tú-_

_-que?-_

_-que quiero que estés conmigo siempre-_

_-lo se, y yo... también- _ambos se miraron, y lentamente los rostros se acercaron, Ranma acerco sus labios a ella y cerro sus ojos, al igual que ella, hasta que Akane...

_-Ranma detente-_

_-que?-_

_-detente-_

_-por que?-_

_-recuerdas lo que nos dijo la vieja?-_

_-que dijo?-_

_-lo de la lujuria-_

_-y que tiene eso que ver?-_

_-que tal si eso es lo que estoy haciendo mal?-_

_-llevas haciendo esto hace ocho años, con quien?-_

_-oh-_

_-lo ves, esto no tiene nada que ver Akane, es algo que sucede, entre tú y yo, no tiene que ver con nada más-_

_-tu crees eso?-_

_-vamos Akane, que tiene de malo hacer el amor con la persona que amas?-_

_-que... amas?-_

_-si, que amo-_

_-Ranma, tú y yo, no podemos-_

_-se que no podemos, te prometo que te liberare de esto, Akane, te lo prometo, pero también siento...-_

_-sientes... que me quieres?-_ Ranma asintió, ella se acerco y lo beso, suavemente y sin apuro, Ranma acerco las manos a los botones de su top blanco, y despaciosamente empezó a desabrocharlos...

* * *

_-No te dirán nada en tu trabajo por faltar de nuevo?-_ Ranma acariciaba el pelo, ella se abrazaba fuertemente a el, ambos recostados en la cama

_-no, por que avise que estoy metido en una historia-_

_-y así nomás, pensé que eras redactor-_

_-fui periodista, pero perdí el gusto, sabes las cantidades de cosas que descubrí y no pude publicar, gobiernos, negocios, gente poderosa, siempre escribí en buena prosa, por eso cuando pensé en renunciar, me ofrecieron ser el redactor de un grupo de periodistas nuevos, acepte, y aquí estoy-_

_Y ahora?-_

_-ir a ver a ese tipo, Ryoga Hibiki-_

_-ya sabes donde vive?-_ Akane lo miro con ojos abiertos, Ranma sonrió, se estiro y alcanzo su teléfono celular, jugo con los botones, en la pantalla de este apareció un mensaje de Yori, con la dirección del tipo

_-Yori puede encontrar una aguja en un pajar, solo di los nombres Tendo, Hibiki, Mastmuda, que fue el oficial a cargo de las investigaciones del accidente y el cuadro todos los detalles, tiene muchos contactos en la secciones administrativas de gobierno, es tan valioso para la editorial como los periodistas-_

_-repito, Ranma, y ahora?-_

_-ir a verlo, me acompañas?-_

_-por supuesto, pero que se supone que el hará?-_

_-no tengo idea, tal vez pedir disculpa, o tal vez…-_ el guardo silencio mientras empezaba a vestirse, Akane lo miro intrigada

_-tal vez que?-_

_-tal vez… son ustedes quienes deban perdonarlo-_

_-ya te dije que conocimos otros fantasmas que no perdonaron a sus asesinos, y aun así…-_

_-aun así que, fueron al cielo, purgatorio o infierno?-_

_-no lo se, pero yo no puedo perdonarlo, nos mato Ranma, y dejo a papa solo con nuestros recuerdos-_

_-cada línea de vida sigue su propio camino, lo recuerdas?-_

_-si, eso tiene algo que ver?-_

_-tal vez, sus líneas de vida tal vez deban encontrarse con el, vistete y vamos-_

_-bien-_ Akane se puso de pie, al momento de erguirse por completo, ya estaba vestida, Ranma la miro sorprendido

_-y eso?-_

_-no preguntes, solo pasa, vamos?_- luego de terminar de asearse, Ranma tomo sus llaves, abrió la puerta para encontrarse de frente a una hermosa chica de pelo violáceo y ropa demasiada ajustada

_-vaya, chico loco ser vidente?-_

_-Tu?_

_

* * *

_

**N. A.: Recuerden que solo Ranma ve y escucha a Akane**

**

* * *

**

_-Tu?-_ Ranma y Akane miraron a Shampoo, sonriente en el portal del primero

_-Shampoo gustar chico loco, y Shampoo enamorara a chico loco- _la chica pasa junto a Ranma y por en medio de una inesperadamente roja furia Akane, la chica de pocas ropas entro a la casa como si fuera SU CASA, mirándolo todo de arriba abajo

_-hogar lindo, pero no tener toque femenino-_

_-tal vez por que aquí no vive ninguna mujer-_

_-yo poder reparar problema-_

_-sobre mi cadáver-_ Akane se pregunto por que dijo eso, en primer lugar, ella no la escuchaba, y en segundo, bueno, su cadáver estaba ya en el cementerio…, Ranma sonrió al ver las llamaradas de celo en los ojos de Akane, se adelanto un paso

_-disculpa… Shamoo, Shooo… shoo…-_

_-Shampoo, chico mala memoria, deber recordar cuerpo de Shampoo-_

_-y también que cada vez trae menos ropa…-_ Akane cruzo sus brazos molesta, Ranma querría reír, de no haber sido por que sabia que Akane se sentía mucho menos atractiva que la nieta de la vidente

_-Shampoo si me disculpas tengo que ir a una cita-_

_-con fantasma que solo ver abuela y tu?-_

_-mmm, tal vez-_

_-chico loco hasta medula-_ Shampoo puso sus brazos en la cintura, logrando que sus atributos, por motivo del arqueo de su espalda, lucieran mas espectaculares, tanto que a Ranma se le fueron un poco los ojos… y volvieron ante un codazo que a Shampoo le pareció venir de cualquier parte-_ hasta sentir golpes de fantasma imaginativo-_

_-imaginativo, ya vera-_ Akane se metió decidida en el cuarto de Ranma y enfilo hacia su armario, ella sabia bien que podía tocar sus cosas, así que iba a demostrarle a esa loca que ella existía, aunque tuviera…

Ranma miraba extrañado a Akane, que diablos fue ha hacer al cuarto, luego, viendo lo que Akane se proponía, empezó a reír, Shampoo lo miraba, reír solo, y le pareció tan tonto, que ella empezó a reír también, y al hacerlo, Ranma reía mas aun, mientras señalaba algo detrás de Shampoo

_-eso es gracioso, y lo que pasara luego más aun-_

_-y que pasar luego?-_

_-te iras corriendo-_

_-chico estar loco, cuando Shampoo elegir chico, no abandonar-_

_-ok, te presento a mi fantasma, Akane, Akane, ella es Shampoo-_ la nieta de la vidente volteo para encontrarse, con una sabana como cubriendo a alguien, en la típica imagen que se tiene de un fantasma, Shampoo rió, y se acerco a la sabana

_-chico loco, tonto, Shampoo no caer en truco tan mal-_ dicho eso, tomo la sabana y la retiro, para encontrar nada debajo de ella, los ojos de la amazona quedaron tamaño pomelo

_-Ranma, le dices a esta degenerada que me devuelva mi sabana, ella andará desnuda pero yo no-_

-_dice si le puedes devolver la sabana, no le gusta andar desnuda-_ Shampoo alargo tembloroso su brazo con la sabana, Akane la tomo y se la volvió a poner, Shampoo miraba como esa nada, quedaba cubierta, la joven miro al muchacho

_-esto no ser truco?-_

_-mmm no-_ Ranma meneo la cabeza

_-ser verdad, haber fantasma aquí-_

_-así es-_ asintió

_-entonces, yo…?-_

Ranma simplemente movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, la chica, ya muy pálida, tomo aire

_-ok, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_ la amazona salio como alma que lleva al diablo, Ranma se acerco a Akane y le quito la sabana

_-eres una diablilla-_

_-me la debía, quiere conquistar a mi conductor-_


	14. Nuestro Asesino

_-Sigo pensando que esto es una locura-_

_-lo se, pero creo que es lo mejor-_ Akane meneaba su cabeza, Ranma, trataba de mantener su opinión, detrás de ellos…

_-no te preocupes Akane, si se mantuvieron tranquilos tal vez el dure mas hoy-_ Nabiki codeo a Kasumi, esta se puso roja, pero no tanto como Akane y Ranma, Nabiki, ante ese silencio… fantasmal… resoplo

_-Akane, se que solo tu puedes tocarlo, pero no podrías guardar algo para cuando tenemos que buscar como romper lo que sea que nos tiene aquí?-_

_-eso intentamos, pero…-_ Akane jugaba con sus dedos, Kasumi sonrió

_-ya Nabiki, déjalos, al fin y al cabo estaríamos haciendo lo mismo si pudiéramos, y si , ya lo se, NO ES JUSTO-_ Nabiki se quedo con las palabras en la punta de la lengua, para quedarse callada

_-chicas, podría dejar a Akane y a mi tener nuestra privacidad?-_

_-ok, solo lo hacia por molestar-_ Nabiki sonrió traviesamente

_-y donde se supone que vamos?-_ Kasumi también sonrió pero mas quedamente, Ranma tomo una ruta poco transitada

_-a ver a alguien-_ Ranma parecía mirar el camino fijamente, Nabiki se acerco por el espacio entre los dos asientos delanteros

_-a quien?-_

_-a alguien que puede ayudar-_

_-si, quien?-_

_-ya lo veras-_ Ranma miro a Akane, por lo que sabia, Kasumi era la tranquila, Akane la venal, y Nabiki la que no olvidaba, podría complicarse las cosas si decían a quien iban a ver? Mejor no arriesgarse

_-ok, ya lo sabremos de todas formas-_ el viaje se alargo por casi una hora, entraron en una zona de granjas, alejadas una de otras, Ranma buscaba una en especial, pero no la encontraba, al fin, se detuvo junto a un viejo granjero

_-disculpe, buen hombre, la graja Hibiki donde se encuentra?-_

_-se ha pasado, señor, la segunda a la izquierda volviendo-_

_-gracias-_ Ranma saludo y giro el auto en las barrosas calles, Nabiki se apareció por entre medio de los asientos de Ranma y Akane

_-Hibiki, RYOGA HIBIKI?-_ Ranma suspiro

_-si el Nabiki-_ la Tendo del medio parecía furiosa, Akane miraba la ventana, como admirando el paisaje, por el espejo retrovisor, pudo ver a Kasumi, la vista baja, ligeramente a la derecha, pero los puños cerrados, como con enojo, si, seria un largo día

Luego de estacionar, todos bajaron del auto, a alguno le habría llamado la atención el hecho que la puerta del acompañante se abriera y cerrara sola, como si alguien invisible bajara por allí, pero se abría sorprendido mas si pudieran ver a dos chicas salir por entre medio de las chapas, Kasumi sonrió al ver a Akane masajearse la cabeza

_-que alguien me explica por que te pasan a ti estas cosas-_

_-no lo se, a veces me olvido que por alguna razón, soy sólida con sus cosas-_ la menor trato de salir del auto a la manera fantasma, por entre la puerta, pero su cabeza sonó musicalmente contra el vidrio y cayo casi sentada de nuevo en su asiento

Ranma ignoro a los espíritus, se dirigió hacia la granja, veía los campos de trigo y arroz, pequeños, y los tomates y demás verduras a un costado, una mujer salio a su encuentro desde la casa, era menuda, pelo negro, y piel blanca pero curtida por el sol

_-puedo ayudarlo?-_

_-que tal, me llamo Ranma Saotome, trabajo para NiLives, busco al señor Ryoga Hibiki-_ la mujer miro la tarjeta que el le entrego

_-mi esposo se encuentra descansando, a que se debe su interés en el, señor…-_ ella leyó la tarjeta – _Ranma Saotome-_

_-me gustaría hacerle una nota, si el lo acepta por supuesto, señora…?-_

_-Ukyo, llámeme Ukyo, podríamos preguntarle, espereme aquí, oh, con motivo de que es la nota?-_

_-buscamos gente que haya estado involucrada en accidentes, se que su esposo estuvo involucrado en uno hace ocho años, donde murieron tres chicas, queremos saber como a podido reponerse de ello, junto a otros casos parecidos armaremos una nota con mucha humanidad-_ el rostro sonriente de la mujer se obscureció de repente, adquiriendo facciones duras y agresivas

_-FUERA DE AQUÍ, VÁYASE, NO LO QUIERO AQUÍ-_

_-disculpe, sucede algo malo?-_ Ranma podría estar enojado, pero recordaba todos los trucos de periodista, el no debía perder la calma, ella si lo quería si

-_QUE SE VAYA DE AQUÍ, SABE EL TIEMPO QUE TOMO EL QUE PUDIERA OLVIDARSE DE ESO, Y AHORA QUIERE VENIR A RECORDÁRSELO, FUERA-_ Ukyo respiraba agitadamente, presa de un enojo rubito, Ranma recordó que Akane le había dicho que el camionero se veía muy mal los primeros... dos años

_-disculpe, pero el padre de las chicas necesita hablar con el, decirle lo que piensa de el, y perdonarlo, aun no lo ha hecho, piensa que eso no le interesaría a su esposo?- _si, Ranma utilizaría cada truco y mentira, necesitaba hablar con el, a su lado, Nabiki resoplo

-_iré a ver si ese idiota esta por aquí- _Ranma asintió disimuladamente, la Tendo del medio se interno por entre una pared, la casa se veía normal, clase media baja, no les sobraba nada para vivir, pero tampoco les faltaba algo, muebles rústicos, pocos electrodomésticos, paso de una cocina humilde a una sala pequeña, luego siempre cruzando paredes, se encontró en un pequeño cuarto, allí lo encontró dormido

_-vaya, aquí estas grandísimo hijo de puta- _Nabiki lo miro con su habitual cara de odio, única en este caso para el, Ryoga, dormía una siesta en su cama, la fantasma cruzo los brazos y se acerco a el

_-hey- _el hombre seguía durmiendo

_-HEY, SE QUE PUEDES OÍRME PERDAZO DE BASURA-_

Ryoga Hibiki abrió los ojos

Mirando hacia donde estaba Nabiki

Esta sonrió

_-lo sabia, tu sabes que estoy aquí, verdad?-_

El se sentó en la cama, mirando en derredor, sentía algo, pero no tenia seguridad de que era, aun así, le era una sensación conocida, no recordaba de donde, pero si recordaba ese sentimiento

Afuera escucho algo, como a su esposa discutir, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, pasando a través de Nabiki en el ínterin, se detuvo inmediatamente, esa sensación… Más fuerte aun, le era, o más bien le fue habitual alguna vez

_-me sientes verdad idiota, sabes que estoy aquí, en el cementerio actuabas igual…-_ Nabiki giro para mirarlo, era mas que obvio que el chico la sentía, al menos ella pensaba así, lo miraba rascarse la cabeza, Ryoga giro y miro hacia donde Nabiki esperaba, pero no vio nada mas que su cuarto…

Confundido, se encamino al patio

-_Que sucede aquí?-_

Ranma y Ukyo seguían hablando, voltearon a ver al muchacho que salía con cara de recién levantarse y pocos amigos

_-amor, no sucede nada, ve a dormir…-_

_-y por que discutes entonces, señor, en que puedo ayudarlo?-_ Ryoga miro duramente al invitado, este mantenía su cara neutra, pero Ranma noto que el se sintió repentinamente incomodo, lo vio mirar por sobre sus hombros , Ranma sabia quien estaba tras el, Kasumi, y junto a ella, Akane

_-el señor Ryoga Hibiki?-_

_-así es-_

_-Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, trabajo para la revista NiLives-_

_-un gusto, señor, ahora, si me dijera…-_

_-estamos haciendo notas sobre personas que hayan tenido accidentes de transito, se que usted tuvo uno hace unos… ocho años-_ Ryoga perdió un poco de color, y Ranma juraría que por un momento lo vio estremecerse

_-disculpe –_ Ryoga trato de rehacerse- _no son buenos recuerdos-_

-_oréame que lo se… pero usted se recupero, a continuado con su vida, muchos están en un predicamento similar, y no pueden salir de su infierno, seria mucho pedir que nos relatara como encontró la salida de ese laberinto?_ Ryoga lo miro, y al mismo tiempo medito lo que le preguntaba, en si no era descabellado, el había caído en la depresión, se sentía culpable, ERA CULPABLE, ahora podía vivir nuevamente, lo había logrado, de verdad

_-si con solo eso puedo ayudar, hagamos la nota, pero mi secreto, tiene nombre y apellido, Ukyo Kounji-_ el tomo por el hombro a su esposa, esta sonrió

_-bueno, viendo que habrá nota, iré a preparar un te, les parece?-_ ambos asintieron, ella se encamino a la casa, los hombres quedaron solos

_-y en que puedo ayudar en su nota?-_ ambos se encaminaron a los campos de arroz, Ranma espero a alejarse un tanto de la casa seguido de Kasumi y Akane a prudente distancia, luego empezó su reportaje

_-que recuerda de esa noche?-_ Ryoga suspiro, se acercaron a una barda, y se apoyaron en ella

-_todo, en detalle, las luces de la ciudad, la oscuridad del camino, el choque… el verlas morir lentamente, todo, lo recuerdo todo-_

_-que paso en esos momentos, por su mente, que pensó, que hizo?-_

_-trate de ayudarlas, estaba desesperado, casi llorando, me sentí un asesino, aun cuando no tuve la culpa por completo, ellas no se detuvieron en el cruce-_

_-lo se, que paso antes que llegaran las ambulancias, la policía?-_

_-trate de ayudarlas, pero, tenia tanto miedo, se veían tan mal heridas, y creo que todos sabíamos que no había manera de salvarlas- _

_-se rindió?-_

_-si usted las hubiera visto, desee que no pasara, desee que no murieran, cuando la mayor murió, pude leer en sus labio que llamaba a su padre, eso me partió el corazón, de verdad que lo hizo-_ Akane y Kasumi se acercaban lentamente, escuchando lo que los hombres hablaban, Ryoga giro su cabeza, mirando hacia donde ellas estaban, Ranma ya tenia la seguridad

_-algo raro?-_

_-no… no, solo… no nada, no es nada-_

_-pregúntale si es lo mismo que sentía en el cementerio?-_ Nabiki llegaba a grandes pasos, y se acerco a Ryoga rápidamente, colocándose a su izquierda, Ryoga, ahora bastante contrariado, miro hacia allí

_-una pregunta, señor Hibiki, siente algo extraño?-_ Ryoga lo miro extrañado

_-como?-_

_-es lo mismo que sentía en el panteón cuando nos llevaba flores, maldito asesino-_ Nabiki lo miraba con ira, luego, a la manera fantasma paso por entre el cuerpo de Hibiki, este se estremeció violentamente, Nabiki volteo y lo miro despectivamente

_-QUE PASA AQUÍ, QUE ESTA HACIENDO?-_ Ranma sonrió un poco, mientras pensaba como explicaría esto

_-esto… es lo mismo que sentía en el panteón cuando les llevaba flores a esas chicas?-_ Ryoga recordó ahora de donde le venia esa sensación familiar, miro ahora a Ranma con terror

_-como sabe usted eso, quien demonios es usted?-_

_-Me lo dijo una persona, la hermana de la dueña de esto-_ Ranma se saco el collar del yin y yang y se lo mostró a Hibiki – _recuerda esto?_ Ante esa visión, Ryoga se puso verdaderamente pálido, era el collar que tenia puesta la menor, alargo su mano temblorosa, y lo tomo, para luego mirarlo fijamente por un largo tiempo

_-pueden creerlo, el idiota nos mato y no recuerda mas, ni siquiera sabe que es eso-_ Nabiki, brazos cruzados, lo miraba con fuego en sus ojos

_-por supuesto que se que es, la chica de cabello azul lo llevaba puesto…-_ Ryoga volteo a contestar a Nabiki, solo para notar que estaba viendo a alguien que jamás supo que estaba allí junto a el, luego, miro a Ranma, con un gesto de terror pocos veces visto, y callo de rodillas al ver a Kasumi y Nabiki frente a el

Ranma solo pudo articular una frase

_-sea lo que sea, tiene que ver con el collar-_

_

* * *

_

_-ser terrorífico-_

_-va, te asustas con tan poco, yo podría ver a esos fantasmas con las heridas que las mataron si lo quisiera, eso seria en verdad algo para asustar-_ Cologne trataba de calmar a una asustadísima Shampoo

_-Shampoo no burlarse nunca más, Shampoo ahora creer-_

_-bien, por que tienes que ayudar a esas fantasmas, y a ese chico-_

_-pero Shampoo no quiere vérsela con fantasmas-_

_-ellos no pueden hacerte daño, niña, es hora de que aprendas a usar tus dones, no solos tus senos y tu trasero-_

_-y como ayudar, y por que ayudar?-_ Cologne aspiro su pipa, y miro al techo

_-por que si no lo hacemos…hay un viejo dicho, dice, nadie puede volver de la muerte, pero… todos podemos ir a ella, aun sin desearlo…-_


	15. Culpas

_-puedes vernos?-_ Kasumi miraba a Ryoga con sorpresa, al igual que Akane, Ranma y Nabiki, que sospechaban ya algo, sonrieron

_-no… no… puede ser… ustedes… están muertas… yo las vi morir… yo las vi morir…-_Ryoga estaba al borde de un ataque de miedo, Ranma se acerco

_-tranquilo hombre, se que parece una locura, pero es algo real-_ Ryoga volteo a ver a Nabiki, la chica de pelo negro se acerco rápidamente a el

_-sabes que te odia basura, YO TENIA UNA VIDA, UN NOVIO, UN PADRE-_ Nabiki pretendía asustarlo, ya sabia de sobra que no podía tocarlo, le lanzo un golpe de revés con su mano derecha, disfrutando la imagen de un hombre ya mayor tratando de huir de esa supuesta niña

**PLAF**

La mano de Nabiki ardía, le había lanzado su golpe con toda su fuerza, y había impactado de lleno en el cachete del camionero que se encontró mirando de repente los arrozales, Akane y Ranma se miraron sorprendidos

_-el es un conductor también?-_ pregunto el muchacho de la coleta

_Pero, Nabiki hizo eso decenas de veces cuando venia al cementerio-_ Kasumi tampoco entendía que sucedía, miraba a Ryoga acariciarse el enrojecido pómulo y a Nabiki sacudir su mano, la chica insultaba aun a Ryoga

_-había olvidado cuanto dolía esto-_

_-pero que pasa?-_ Pregunto Akane, Ranma se acerco a Ryoga y tomo el collar que le diera

_-aun las ves?-_ Ryoga asintió- _el collar es la clave de todo, el es un conductor también, y tal vez…-_ Ranma sonrió un poco, las fantasmales Tendo y Ryoga no estaban para bromas

_-tal vez que tonto?-_ Nabiki menos que nadie

_-tal vez Nabiki, Ryoga era tu amor predestinado-_ Ranma sonreía, mientras Nabiki trataba de cerrar su boca

_-este… asesino?-_

_-yo sabia que pasaría esto, lo ha vuelto loco-_ Ukyo se movía nerviosamente, pero no tanto como aparentaba

Como buena católica, creía en santos, vírgenes, Ángeles… por que no creer en fantasmas?

Solo que le parecía tan descabellado

_-y que has hecho de tu vida asesino?-_ Nabiki seguía al ataque, Ryoga, luego del susto inicial empezaba a recuperarse, y empezó a sentirse atacado

_-tan solo seguir adelante-_

_-parece que lo haces sin problemas, dormías a piernas libres-_ Nabiki cruzo sus brazos, mientras levantaba una ceja, Ryoga se volteo a mirarla

_-deje de soñar con tus hermanas dos años después de el accidente, pregúntale a mi esposa-_ Ukyo meneo la cabeza

_-loco, definitivamente-_ y se tomabas las manos

_-sabes lo que sufrimos nosotras, sabes lo que sufrió mi padre?-_ Nabiki parecía decidida a no soltar a su presa, ahora que sabia que el podía verla, escucharla… y sentirla, ahora vería bien lo que le haría… pero ante la mención de el padre de las Tendo, Ryoga se levanto violentamente haciendo caer la silla donde estaba sentado, asustando aun mas a Ukyo

_-SI, SE LO QUE HA SUFRIDO SOUN TENDO, SE LO QUE SUFRIÓ KASUMI TENDO, SE LO QUE SUFRIÓ AKANE TENDO, SE QUE TU TUVISTE LA SUERTE DE MORIR RÁPIDAMENTE, YO VI MORIR A TUS HERMANAS, AKANE MURIÓ EN MIS MANOS, Y FUI A VER A SOUN TENDO, O SI, FUI A VERLO-_ nadie esperaba una reacción tan pasional del ex camionero, Nabiki solo pudo articular algunas palabras

-_conoces a papa?-_

_-que si lo conozco?-_ Ryoga se sentó calmadamente, mientras miraba su taza vacía

_-mas te?-_

_-por favor-_ Ukyo sirvió otra taza de la infusión a su esposo, quien, miraba a su interlocutor humano y a sus tres acompañantes, Kasumi recorría la humilde cocina tratando al parecer de ignorarlo, Akane permanecía en silencio, aparentemente apoyada en Ranma, eso le llamaba la atención, podía un fantasma tocar a un ser humano, la pregunta dejo de tener sentido al tocarse el pómulo derecho, y mirar finalmente a Nabiki aun acariciándose los nudillos y las falanges de su mano derecha

Si, un fantasma podía tocar a un ser humano

Cuando Ryoga toco el bendito collar, sintió algo, tan extraño como peculiar, era distinto a todo lo que sentía desde que estaba con hablando con Ranma, como si tomara una pila y esta hiciera contacto, pero era algo mucho mas profundo

Luego escucho a esa chica, menospreciarlo en su confusión, y todo cambio para siempre

_-pueden creerlo, el idiota nos mato y no recuerda más, ni siquiera sabe que es eso-_

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, quien podría olvidar la última visión que tuvo de la chica que murió sosteniendo su mano?

Cuando el policía lo separo de los restos del convertible, el miro fijamente ese collar, parecía resplandecer sobre el cuello ensangrentado de la chica, luego, vio a los bomberos preparando sus equipos para recuperar los cuerpos, sintió morir cuando uno grito que había otra chica en el asiento trasero, y que también había muerto, solo lloro en silencio, rumbo a la departamental.

**Flasback**

Encerrado en esa celda, al menos solo

O tal vez eso fue lo peor

Por que por horas, no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar

Y solo podía pensar en esas chicas

Ahora, comprendía por que le quitaron las agujetas y su cinturón

Se hubiera matado de tener los elementos para hacerlo, pero estaba en una celda gris y cuadrada de concreto, con una cama de concreto, el cielo raso, sin vigas, y unas rejas que lo dejaban a la vista del oficial de guardia, a mas de veinte metros, incluso las rejas estaban tan juntas que era imposible, siquiera pensar en pasar la cabeza por ellos y contornearse de manera violenta.

Luego vino su declaración, en esa sala blanca, frente a eso gordo oficial frente a esa insoportable maquina de escribir y con el guardia junto a el, sentado en esa vieja silla de madera.

Al menos habían tenido la decencia de no esposarlo.

Los oficiales sabían que era un accidente, solo era cuestión de llenar papeles y dejarlo ir

Pasadas otro par de horas, un oficial abrió lo celda y le indico que lo siguiera

En una enorme oficina un oficial y un tipo de traje azul firmaban más papeles, el oficial lo miro acercarse

_-señor Hibiki, el juez aquí presente, luego de revisar su declaración y la primera inspección de los peritos, ha decidido dejarlo en libertad provisoria, todo indica que lo sucedido, como usted relata, se ha debido a un desafortunado accidente-_ el juez asintió a su lado – _sin embargo –_ prosiguió el oficial – _hasta que termine la investigación, le deberemos pedir que se quede en el distrito-_ Ryoga asintió en silencio, aun con el peso en el alma de lo que había sucedido, se había guardado el hecho de ojear un mapa mientras conducía un camión de dieciocho ruedas, solo nombro el hecho de ver al pequeño auto disminuir su velocidad al llegar al cruce, y que por tal motivo el no pensó que el auto seguiría, resultado, fue una imprudencia de la chica que conducía...

Ryoga era humano, y aun con el peso de lo sucedido sobre sus espaldas, no quería ir a la cárcel, aun sin saber si mencionar lo del mapa lo hubiera inculpado,

Al salir por los largos y zigzagueantes pasadizos, no sabia como sobrellevar lo que sucedía, salio por la enorme puerta, que daba a una especie de plaza, sin saber bien donde ir, el sol de la tarde en Nerima iluminaba con claridad enseguecedora, y sus rayos levantaban una temperatura atroz, propia del verano japonés, miraba sin ver pensando que haría, cuando un apagado llanto parecía acercársele, volteo para ver a un hombre, mayor, de larga cabellera y recio bigote, acompañado de al menos tres personas mas, que salían también del edificio, el tipo de bigote lloraba desconsoladoramente, y parecía repetir una frase como si fuera un mantra

_-mis bebes, mis bebes-_ el hombre y dos de sus acompañantes pasaron junto a Ryoga, pero el, con esos presentimientos que se tienen solo en los malos momentos, se acerco al tercero quien se había detenido a hablar con un oficial, cuando este se separo, el camionero se aproximo

_-disculpe buen señor, por que llora tan tristemente su amigo, a conmovido mi corazón-_ el viejo hombre miro a Hibiki, pero la pregunta podría ser solamente la de una persona conmovida, no mas

_-sus tres hijas murieron anoche, un hijo de puta en un camión se las llevo puestas, el padre solamente ahora fue llamada para reconocer los cuerpos... lo tuvieron toda la mañana y el mediodía aquí esperando, aunque sabíamos... creo que por la tardanza, albergo en un momento la esperanza de que no fueran ellas... es tan triste, su esposa murió de cáncer, y ahora perdió a sus hijas... incluso casi se suicida esta mañana, no se que hará ese pobre hombre, para mantenerse vivo, lo ha perdido todo...-_ el hombre se retiro para alcanzar a sus amigos, y Ryoga Hibiki cada vez se sentía la peor persona de la tierra

Siguió a Soun Tendo y su cortejo a través de la plaza, lo mas honorable parecía presentarse al hombre y declarase el culpable de lo sucedido, gran parte de la culpa era de el

Se detuvo.

Lo haría cuando estuviera solo

No tenia temor de que sus compañeros quisieran vengarse por el padre de las chicas, sabia que tan buen luchador era.

Pero las cuestiones de honor se solucionaban cara a cara, en soledad.

Siguió al grupo a prudente distancia, luego de casi una hora de caminatas, los vio llegar a un dojo

Dos hombres de los que los acompañaban, se despidieron respetuosamente de Soun, un tercero los saludo con las manos y acompaño al devastado hombre hacia el interior del dojo

"_incluso casi se suicida esta mañana"_

Ryoga comprendió al momento lo que sucedía, no lo iban a dejar solo, alguien lo cuidaría, pensó en volver otro día, pero sentía que tenia que hacerlo, hoy mismo.

Se acerco a la amplia puerta de madera, toco la campana y pasados unos segundo, el hombre que acompañaba a Soun apareció al abrirse el portón, era el mismo que había charlado con el en la departamental, quien lo miraba sorprendido

_-muchacho, que haces aquí?-_ el desconcierto del hombre parecía genuino

_-disculpe, pero tengo ... el deber de hablar con el padre de esas chicas-_ Ryoga lucia apocado, casi tembloroso

_-por que muchacho?-_

_-por que yo... conducía el camión que mato a sus tres hijas-_ hubo al menos un minuto de silencio, el hombre lo miraba con la boca abierta, luego, pregunto nuevamente, pero en un todo mucho mas duro

-_que haces aquí?-_

_-necesito hablar con el padre de las chicas-_

_-dudo que Soun Tendo quiera hablar contigo-_

_-se que no, pero es una cuestión que debería decidir el mismo-_

_-vete de aquí hijo, ya nada puedes hacer-_ el hombre meneo la cabeza, como comprendiendo que deseaba

_-lo se, pero debo ver, hablar con el-_ Ryoga sentía su voz quebrar, el hombre pareció meditar por unos segundos

_-espera aquí-_ el vecino se introdujo, dejando a Ryoga solo en la entrada, un viento fresco soplo, lo que sumando a las sombras de la tarde y la soledad de la calle, le daban a la situación un aspecto aun mas deprimente

La puerta se abrió y el vecino de Soun, reapareció

_-pasa, por favor-_ el hombre guió a Ryoga por el patio, hacia la fuente donde Soun, sentado y con la cabeza gacha, miraba al parecer el piso, el hombre se detuvo a distancia, miro a Hibiki

_-lo que hablen, es cosa suya, yo me quedare aquí-_ Ryoga asintió, miro a Soun, que parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia, y lentamente se acerco a el.

A dos pasos el camionero se detuvo, se arrodillo en el piso, y apoyando los puños cerrados en el piso, realizo una reverencia frente al hombre de pelo largo, casi toco el piso con su frente,

Solo en eso momento, Soun noto al camionero

Ryoga levanto su vista y vio la imponente figura sentada de Soun Tendo, cerró los ojos y volvió a tocar el césped con su cabeza, para volver a levantar su mirada

_-me llamo Ryoga Hibiki, anoche, en un momento de distracción, he matado a sus tres hijas, no tengo perdón por mis actos, vengo aquí, en humildad, a presentarle mis respetos, y a aceptar la pena que usted me imponga-_

Soun lo miro largamente, luego se puso de pie y se acerco los dos pasos que lo separaba del camionero, permaneció quiero otro minuto mas, el pelo agitándose merced al viento, sentía rabia, dolor, impotencia, deseos... deseos de llorar, gritar, golpear, asesinar, su mano se estiro violentamente hacia donde estaba Ryoga Hibiki, mas al acercarse a la cabeza se detuvo, temblando de ira, Soun la cerro en puño, el vecino pensó que lo golpearía, pero Soun abrió su mano y la apoyo suavemente en la coquera de Hibiki

_-vete ya hijo, lo hecho, hecho esta-_ Ryoga levanto su vista

_-pero señor, yo... yo,-_ Soun lo miro ahora enojado

_-que deseas, que te mate, perdone? No lo haré, has cumplido con honor al venir aquí, ahora vete-_ Soun giro rápidamente y se dirigió a la casa, Ryoga se levanto, y lentamente se acerco al vecino de Tendo

_-pensé que el...-_

_-yo también hijo, creo que aun esta en estado de Shock, como no estarlo? A perdido a sus tres hijas, pobre hombre-_ Ryoga se sentía aun mas culpable, y para peor, no obtuvo ni perdón ni castigo, ensimismado, vio pasar a Soun con varias cosas en sus manos, dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño altar.

_-que hace?-_ tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntar Ryoga

_-ese es el altar que construyo para su esposa, y ahora, supongo, será también el de sus hijas-_ Ryoga lo miro acomodar algunas cosas en el lugar, cuando sintió la mano del hombre sobre su brazo

_-es hora de irte hijo, ya nada tienes que hacer aquí-_ el hombre lo llevo suavemente hasta la puerta y lo hizo salir del dojo, ya era tarde avanzada, el viento soplaba mas fuerte aun y las sombras ya eran mas obscuras aun

Donde ir, estaba en una ciudad extraña, su camión donde solía dormir cuando no lo hacia en la casa de sus padres estaba momentáneamente requisado por la policía, no conocía a nadie

Recorrió las calles, en la oscuridad creciente, solo pensando en lo que había sucedido, en lo que había hecho, las culpas regresaron, otra vez merecía morir, otra vez debería morir, su rostro se elevo y vio un cartel

"**REFUGIO"**

Se acerco a el, era un anexo de una iglesia, algunas monjas y algunas chicas ayudaban a cadenciados, el no era uno, pero con todas sus cosas (incluido el dinero) en el camión, no distaba mucho de ser uno, hablo con una monja que, luego sabría, era la madre superiora de un convento, le contó la verdad de su situación y como había llegado a ella, sin ocultar nada, y esta asintió suavemente, se volteo e hizo señas a una joven chica

_-señor Hibiki, la voluntaria Ukyo lo llevara donde pueda descansar, mas tarde, si lo desea, podemos hablar-_ la suave sonrisa de la madre lo relajo, así como la de la voluntaria, quien lo llevo a una cama para que pudiera dormir, su cara lo delataba, ojeroso, sin afeitar, hacia casi treinta y seis horas que no dormía, y tardo al menos dos mas en conciliar el sueño, cada vez que parecía quedarse dormido, se veía tras su enorme volante, escuchando los ruidos de metales retorcidos y chirridos de neumáticos

Un grito despertó a Ukyo, quien se acerco al camionero, sudado y respirando agitado, este se tomaba la frente con su mano como queriendo concentrarse en algo

_-pasa algo señor Hibiki?-_

_-esas chicas, yo…-_ el chico miro a la voluntaria, esta le miraba afligida, como si de verdad le interesara lo que decía, no como los policías, que escuchaban sin oír lo que relataba

_-se siente bien, solo a dormido una hora-_

_-yo… solo tuve una pesadilla, creo…-_

_-si, mi madre solía decir que si la contamos se olvidan mas rápido-_ Ukyo lo recostó suavemente, como si fuera un niño, lo tapo y tomando una silla, se sentó de revés, mirándolo sonriente, pero Ukyo, noto que el chico no estaba asustado solamente por una pesadilla, había un gesto de terror y tristeza que solo había visto en las cárceles donde también fue voluntaria.

_-yo, soñé que conducía… soy camionero, y soñé… que atropellaba a tres chicas… y ellas morían…-_ Ryoga miraba el techo de madera, como perdido, Ukyo asintió, conocía ese tipo de relato, su experiencia le decía que eso sucedió en verdad, lo miro largamente, seria horrible pasar por algo así

_-cuando paso eso?-_ pregunto como al pasar, como si no importara

_-anoche-_ Ryoga contesto maquinalmente, luego como dándose cuenta de lo sucedido, miro a Ukyo

Esta no demostró ninguna emoción, que sentido tendría? Solo lo miro largamente, a los ojos, Ukyo se acaricio la cruz que llevaba en un collar

_-a veces dios nos pone pruebas excepcionales, pero siempre hay alguna razón para ello-_

Gran respuesta pensó Ryoga, pero no ayuda

_-fue un accidente, mire hacia delante y vi que el auto frenaba, además, yo venia por la derecha, tenia el derecho, me distraje un segundo y luego… y luego… -_ Ryoga empezó a llorar, como si fuera un niño, Ukyo tomo sus manos

_-ya, fue un accidente, solamente un accidente-_

_-pero… murieron, ellas murieron, yo las vi morir, yo las mate-_ Ukyo lo abrazo mientras trataba de calmarlo, y el en ese entonces joven Ryoga Hibiki lloro su pena por primera vez de verdad

**Fin Flashback**

_-me costo dos años y medio que se perdonara, y usted viene ahora con sus… lo que sea a recordarle eso-_ Ukyo miraba a Ranma con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo, este se recostó en su silla

_-lamento que sea así, solamente quiero liberar a los espíritus, su esposo hizo algo, no se que, pero lo hizo-_

_-yo solo desee que eso no hubiera pasado-_

_-pues acompáñeme a ver a la vidente, pierde algo?-_

_-yo… no estoy seguro-_

_-ya les quito la vida, puede devolverles la paz-_ Ryoga miro a Ranma, luego, como cansado, se levanto y se puso su abrigo

_-a donde vas?-_ Ukyo se levanto apresurada, pero Ryoga la calmo, y le dio un beso en la frente y otro en los labios

_-tengo que hacer lo que debo hacer, volveré pronto-_ Ukyo lo vio salir, con un mal presentimiento

Lo peor de todo, es que sus presentimientos siempre se cumplían


	16. decisión

-Un ruidoso despertador hacia un alboroto de mil demonios, en una humilde habitación

Una mano se estiro a acallarlo, dejando la oscura habitación en un silencio solo molestado por el TIC TAC del reloj

_-ya las seis?-_ pregunto una voz femenina

_-eso parece, esta oscuro aun, no?_- contesto una masculina, ambas con evidente rastros de sueño

_-mmm, si-_

La mano de ella tanteo unos segundos para encender el velador, pudo así verse a una mujer de cabello negro, llegando a los treinta refregarse los ojos, y a su lado a un somnoliento hombre rondando la misma edad, con sus cabellos negros revueltos

_-buen día… asesino-_ Ryoga Hibiki abrió los ojos, y se quedo mirando fijamente a

_-TU, QUE HACES AQUÍ?-_

_-eh, duermo aquí soy tu esposa-_ Ryoga giro para mirar a Ukyo, que lo observaba sin entender

_-no a ti amor, a ella-_ el chico señalo hacia algo… en la pared- _no la ves, verdad?-_

Ukyo pareció enfocar su vista, luego suspiro

_-loco, lo han vuelto loco-_ la mujer se levanto, se puso una bata y salio del cuarto, bajo la atenta mirada de… Nabiki

_-buen cuerpo galán, veo que no pasaste una noche en calma justamente-_

_-anoche hablamos mucho cuando volví, ósea, lo que te paso a ti podría pasarle a cualquiera, a ella, a mi, a alguien que quieres… bueno, nos pusimos melancólicos, una caricia, un beso tu sabes… Y QUE DIABLOS HAGO HABLÁNDOTE DE ESO, Y QUE DIABLOS HACES TU AQUÍ?_

Nabiki se sintió grandiosa de molestarlo…

_-no lo se galán, de repente me aparecí aquí, no tengo idea por que-_ Nabiki sonreía pérfidamente – _se que esto pasa con Akane y Ranma-_

_-siempre?-_

_-todos los malditos días galán, todos los malditos días-_

Ryoga se tomo la cabeza con las manos

_-esto va a ser un infierno-_

-_vamos galán, ve a desayunar, hay tres lindas fantasmitas que tienes que liberar-_ Nabiki le regalo una sonrisa, y Ryoga meneando la cabeza, al fin intento levantarse, pero se detuvo, mirando al fantasma, picaramente

_-me disculpas pequeña?-_ Nabiki lo miro extrañada, luego noto algo

_-oopps-_ se dio vuelta y miro fijamente a la pared, dándole tiempo al muchacho de vestirse un tanto, espero hasta que sintió algo en su hombro, busco con la vista y vio la mano de el apoyada allí, se sentía tan bien, tan natural,

_-me debes haber oído miles de veces pedirles perdón, yo... yo... casi me dejo morir, el sentirse culpable es lo peor del mundo Nabiki-_

_-y que paso? _Nabiki giro a mirarlo a los ojos, parecía ahora tan buena persona, no ese monstruo que ella siempre quiso ver

_-Ukyo me salvo, voy a desayunar, solo trata de no enloquecer a mi esposa-_ Nabiki sonrió,

_-te espero en la cocina-_ la fantasma se dirigió hacia la cocina de la manera habitual para ella, por entre medio de las paredes, solo que esta vez...

**TUC**

_**-**AY-_ Ryoga miro a Nabiki sentada en el piso, tomándose la frente

_-que diablos te paso?-_

_-no lo se, es como... oh no, no- _Nabiki se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomo el picaporte y lo jalo – _esto es bueno o malo?-_

_-Puedes tocar cosas?-_ Ryoga se rascaba la cabeza, mirando a la medio de las Tendo jugar con la puerta, ora abriéndola, ora cerrándola, Nabiki esbozo una sonrisa

_-bueno, se que Akane hace esto con las cosas de Ranma, y si tu eres mi conductor…-_

_-oye deja eso, NO… NO HAGAS ESO-_ el granjero miraba a Nabiki levantar su reloj y pasarlo de mano en mano, Ryoga lo tomo y lo apoyo nuevamente en la mesa de noche, sujeto a Nabiki por los hombros

_-escúchame, quieres jugar, ve afuera, busca algunas de mis herramientas, y diviértete hasta que Saotome venga a buscarnos, bien?-_

_-oh, aguafiestas, ji ji, esta bien, esperar fuera mientras desayunas-_

_-gracias… ESPERA POR ALLÍ NO…-_

**TUC **

_-DUELEEEE- _Nabiki miraba la dura… pared tocándose el nuevo chichón que tenia junto al que se hiciera minutos antes…

_-creo que te llevara un tiempo acostumbrarte-_ Hibiki le tendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse

_-eso parece… aunque si todo sale bien, tal vez no sea tanto tiempo-_ Nabiki suspiro

Ryoga termino de vestirse y miro fijamente al espíritu

_-veremos, la vieja no tiene mucha idea aun-_

_-lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza, ve a desayunar, yo veré que hago mientras tanto, si?-_ Nabiki se alejo hacia el patio, Ryoga trato de detenerla

_-ok, solo recuerda que ya no puedes traspasar mis…-_

**TUC**

_**-**AYYYYYYYYYYYYY_

Tarde, Hibiki la miro nuevamente sentada en el piso, acariciándose un nuevo chichón

_-…mis paredes, probaste salir por la puerta…? –_ Nabiki lo miro con odio nuevamente, pero ya no ese odio primal que le sentía antaño

* * *

_-Como que no esta?_

_-pues no esta, simplemente cuando me di cuenta estaba sola-_ Kasumi, explicaba a Ranma y Akane el por que no se veía a Nabiki por ningún lado, habían llegado relativamente temprano al cementerio y esto era algo inesperado, hasta que Ranma y Akane se miraron, la fantasma menor sonrió incrédula

_-no creerás que ella…-_

Ranma rió sonoramente, tanto que tuvo que sentarse en la misma banqueta junto a Kasumi

_-pobre Ryoga, apresurémonos, de todas maneras teníamos que ir a buscarlo, vaya manera de despertar…-_

Kasumi, Akane y Ranma se dirigían hacia la puerta, cuando la primera recordó algo

_Ranma, no olvides la tierra-_

_-oh cierto, un segundo- _ Ranma recogió un poco de la húmeda tierra por el agujero anteriormente hecho y la guardo en su pañuelo, tras lo cual salieron rumbo a la granja Hibiki

* * *

Nabiki recorría la granja sintiendo esas nuevas / viejas sensaciones de tener tacto con las cosas materiales nuevamente, por dios, si hasta los tallos de trigo y las vainas de arroz se conmovían a su toque, Kasumi siempre tuvo la resignación de alma para soportar lo que les pasaba… Akane con el tiempo había calmado sus furias por esa maldición o lo que sea que les afectaba, pero ella, Nabiki jamás pudo resignarse, ella no era así, ella fue la que mas trato de escapar del panteón, la que mas lloro y maldijo su suerte.

Caminaba ahora junto a la barda, al llegar a el rustico portón de madera, lo abrió y lo cerro con una sensación de satisfacción enorme, se dirigía a un enorme galpón, con una no menos gigantesca puerta, tanteo el picaporte, no solo podía tocarlo, si no que la puerta estaba abierta, miro el oscuro interior, pensando si debía entrar o no, ahora, que se había dado cuenta de que Ryoga no era un asesino, si no tan solo otra persona que sufría un accidente, sentía que ir de aquí hacia allá por la casa de el era una invasión a la privacidad, pero al fin la curiosidad pudo mas… y lentamente se adentro en la edificación.

_-ya vengo-_ Ryoga sonreía al ver a Nabiki recorrer la propiedad como una pequeña niña citadina, la miraba gustoso al verla tocar todo lo que estaba a su alcance, Ukyo miraba ese rostro feliz en su esposo, y siguiendo la mirada de el, trataba de seguir la trayectoria del fantasma, la esposa de Hibiki sabia que esas cosas eran ciertas, o al menos quería creerlo, de repente vio que su esposo perdió esa especie de alegría que lo acompañaba.

_-sucede algo?-_ Ukyo siguió su vista hacia el galpón

_-depende, veremos que piensa cuando lo vea-_

Ryoga empezó a caminar hacia la construcción, justo después que Nabiki se introdujo en ella

Nabiki espero a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, desde la pared del fondo, donde había una ventana, un haz de luz, bajaba oblicuo, iluminando una enorme figura que se encontraba cubierta por plásticos y telas, al verlo, la Tendo media se acerco a esa gigantesca mole, pero un súbito terror se apodero de ella, un miedo incomprensible, se alejo un par de pasos hacia atrás mirando la vedada figura

_-Hace años que esta tirado aquí… ocho para ser exactos-_ Nabiki se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Ryoga a su espalda, lo miro con un rostro que el hombre leyó de miedo

_-es… eso?-_ Nabiki apunto con su dedo hacia la mole, Ryoga se acerco y empezó a sacar los plásticos y telas que cubrían es amenazante misterio, a medidas que las retiraba y caían al piso, la imagen de un enorme vehículo se hacia visible, mientras seguía hablando

_-luego del accidente, estuve en apoyo psicológico mucho tiempo, casi tres años, aun así, si no hubiera sido por Ukyo, creo que me habría suicidado, solo la tenia a ella y a mi camión, pero… no tenia ya valor de conducir distancias grandes, la idea sola de pasar horas viajando me aterraba, junto con Ukyo compramos la granja, nos costo casi todos nuestro ahorros, decidimos conservar el camión como un reaseguro por si algo salia mal… por suerte hasta ahora no lo necesitamos-_ la cobertura cayo, y Nabiki vio el lustroso azul de la pintura, impecable a pesar de los años, el Scania T 113 aun se veía listo para devorar miles de millas rápidamente, era uno de los pocos de esta marca en Japón, y Ryoga se enorgullecía de ser uno de esos pocos dueños. Nabiki lo miraba extasiado, lo tocaba y recorría con sus dedos, el azul eléctrico, los gigantescos neumáticos, el cromado de la parrilla y las defensas… allí, a la derecha vio varios abollones y raspaduras, que se extendían hasta el plástico de las luces de posición, Nabiki miro a Ryoga, este asintió con la cabeza.

_-allí fue donde impacto el auto de tu hermana…-_ Nabiki toco el frió metal. Sintiendo los raspones, tan solo eso y el plástico de la luz de giro roto eran las únicas evidencias del impacto.

_-son solos rasguños, por lo que pude ver con la anciana, el auto fue destruido-_

_-diferencias de masas y ademas, este parachoques es de una aleación muy resistente, por ello los daños fueron tan pocos-_ Nabiki observo la cromada parrilla, el capot donde se ubicaba el enorme motor incluso superaba su altura, era gigantesco, de verdad enorme…

_-quieres subir?-_ la chica fantasmal lo miro, sentía una sensación dual, deseaba hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo hubiera tomado esa maza que vio cerca y hubiera golpeado el camión con furia, Nabiki dudaba aun su respuesta, cuando un clapson la salvo de tomar una decisión.

_-LLEGARON-_ Nabiki salio corriendo del enorme galpón, seguida por Ryoga, quien luego de saludar a su esposa, subió al auto de Ranma.

* * *

Ranma entro agotado en su departamento, arrojo las llaves en una mesa enana y se apoyo en la puerta, resoplando.

había sido un día cansador, fueron al lugar del accidente, al panteón, a la morgue e incluso al dojo, pero era difícil encontrar algo sin saber que buscaban. Al fin y al cabo, logro un gran millaje sin hallar nada.

Ahora, solo quería comer algo, recostarse, y dormir bien, mañana verían que hacer.

Se encamino a la cocina cuando el timbre empezó a chillar. Ranma giro y se encontró con la sorpresa del día

_-que haces aquí tu?-_

-_chico loco no invitar a Shampoo a pasar?-_ la amazona lo miraba desde el umbral, a diferencia de otras veces que Ranma la había visto, vestía bastante mas recatadamente que otras veces, y se veía mucho mas recatada, Ranma la dejo pasar.

-_que deseas?-_ Ranma la miraba serio, con los brazos cruzados, Shampoo miraba a los costados, como buscando a alguien

_-fantasma estar en casa?-_ Ranma sonrió ante la pregunta

_-esta con sus hermanas en el cementerio, eso importa?-_ Shampoo sonrió

_-si, importar, yo saber el ritual que deber hacerse para liberar a uno, dos, o tres espíritus-_ la boca de Ranma quedo abierta, y se acerco a Shampoo

_-tu sabes... como?-_

_-abuela descubrir hoy por la tarde, por eso yo venir ahora-_ Ranma se sentía aliviado, su rostro decía esto, pero Shampoo borro ese sentimiento- _yo entregar método a cambio de...-_

_-A CAMBIO, A CAMBIO DE QUE?-_ Ranma no tenia ahora buena cara, y eso agrado a Shampoo

_-primero, liberar a los tres fantasma, incluso tu novia...-_

_-pero, yo...-_

_-segundo, sera novio Shampoo, al menos por un tiempo-_ La quijada de Ranma golpeo el piso

_-estas loca?_ Ranma se acerco con muy mala cara, a Shampoo no le intimido en lo mas minino

_-chico es el que estar loco, acaso no querer liberar a amante fantasma?-_

_-eso es cosa nuestra...-_ Ranma se acerco a ella a casi centímetros- _no le interesa ni a ti ni a tu abuela-_ Shampoo meneo la cabeza y se alejo unos pasos, sentándose en la mesa ratona,

_-puedes quedarte con ella, si es deseo, pero condenas a pobre chica-_ el semblante de Ranma cambio por completo

_-condenar?-_

_-así ser, solo poder hacer ritual una vez, si quedarte con fantasma, no podrás liberar-_ Ranma se rescosto contra la pared, mirando el piso- _ella estar ya muerta, tu no, tu morir, y con seguridad ir a cielo... o infierno, pero ella quedara aquí, por que tu no liberar-_ el levanto la vista para verla

_-no mientes verdad?_ Shampoo sonrió quedamente

_-no mentir, ser verdad, chico guapo, si amarla de verdad, dejar ir, yo... no obligare a ser novio Shampoo si no querer, pero deber cumplir con ellas-_

Ranma lentamente fue cayendo al piso, miro a los ojos a Shampoo, no podía ver una mentira allí

_-cuando?-_

-mañana mismo si querer, Shampoo ayudara- hubo un largo silencio, ella se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta- verte a ti en panteón a mediodía, tener tiempo de despedirte de tu amiga- la chica se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a Ranma solo

"si la amas, dejala ir"

Ranma miro su soledad, Akane se había convertido en casi la uncia compañía que tenia, en algo mas que eso

_-pero la amo demasiado para dejarla ir...-_


	17. El ritual final

Akane veía dormitar tranquilamente a Ranma, pensaba que estaba exhausto, luego de haber hecho el amor de forma tan apasionada, a la vez que tierna, pero por sobre todo, esta mañana fue la vez que mas prolongaron el acto intimo, Akane, por alguna razón, se apareció mas temprano que nunca, y le vasto rozarlo para que el abriera los ojos, la contemplara y empezara a besarla, desnudarla, amarla.

Akane no comprendía ahora el porque de esa desesperación, lo habían hecho como si fuera la ultima vez, jamás le dijo tantas cosas dulces, jamás la miro como la observo al hacer el amor, jamás la satisfizo como hoy.

_-por que?-_ se pregunto en voz baja, mientras el dormía abrazado a ella, su cabeza apoyada en uno de sus pechos.

Algo debería estar pasando, algo que ella no sabia, algo que ignoraba.

Ranma despertó y levanto su vista. Allí estaba ella, la chica que conoció a las afuera de un cementerio, la mujer con apariencia de niña, el espíritu de una chica muerta hacia ocho años y por alguna razón atrapada en el mundo de los vivos. El o la fantasma que se había convertido en el único ser que aprendió a amar.

Ranma Saotome, el solteron empedernido, el muchacho guapo, lindo, que no sabia como entablar conversación con una chica, el hombre más bien visto como un hermano que un posible novio. Había conquistado un corazón, al fin, ella lo amaba, se lo confesaba cada vez que hacían el amor y luego, en la paz que seguía a los momentos ajetreados.

Ahora tendría que liberarla, era lo que debía hacer. Lo que había prometido. Lo que no deseaba. Lo que le dolía en alma, en el corazón.

Ella era la única que parecía apreciarlo, entenderlo, comprenderlo.

Y nuevamente volvería a quedar solitario, de alma y corazón, pero esta vez, mil veces peor, por que ahora sabia lo que era amar y querer, desear y poseer.

Miro los bellos ojos marrones, sintió el tibio y suave cuerpo, su piel, su sudor. Ella le pertenecía , en cuerpo y alma, solo por algunas horas más.

Se acerco al rostro de ella, buscando sus labios con los suyos, acomodando su cuerpo y el de ella, para continuar lo que se había detenido.

En una semi oscura habitación, los gemidos increscendo de ella, y la respiración cada vez mas fuerte de el fue lo único que se escuchaba en ese solitario departamento

* * *

En un lugar algo alejado de allí, en una humilde pero productiva granja, en la habitación que compartían la pareja a quien pertenecía la huerta, la puerta de esta se abrió suavemente, y una pequeña figura se dibujo por el iluminado dintel.

_-ya estas aquí?-_ pregunto una voz grave por los efecto del sueño, la figura volteo hacia donde provenía la voz, entre la oscuridad, reconoció la figura de una cama y un par de personas acostadas en ella.

_-perdón, no se por que me aparecí tan temprano-_ Nabiki se sentía una intrusa de la intimidad de Ryoga y Ukyo, y quería salir de allí lo mas pronto posible, el solo pensar que jamás sentiría las manos de alguien que la amara de verdad, o un beso, o una caricia, la deprimieron un tanto, quería huir, ir al campo, a pasear entre las cosechas de trigo o arroz…

_-sal a dar una vuelta, en un rato nos levantaremos-_ le contesto Ryoga sin moverse un ápice, Nabiki no se hizo rogar y salio dejando a la pareja dormir un poco mas.

Aunque era noche aun, el aire fresco, y la humedad del roció la reconfortaron y calmaron, todo técnicamente en esa granja era de Ryoga, así que ahora se regocijaba nuevamente tocando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, rejas, empalizadas, puertas, canillas, el trigo, el arroz, las legumbres, todo, así paso un buen rato, para de repente detenerse ante una brusco viento que pareció llegar de ninguna parte.

Ese viento, frió como el invierno, le congelo el alma, y una sensación de miedo la invadió de repente, haciendo que se abrazara a si misma sin poder evitarlo.

_-que, que pasa?-_

Así como llego, la brisa se fue, pero el alma de Nabiki seguía tiritando de frió, como si algo desconocido la asustara.

Vio a lo lejos la negrura de esa madrugada, rodeada solo por la nada, objetos inanimados, plantas y nada mas, ni un ser viviente, nada.

Giro y rápidamente se dirigió a la casa, con esa sensación de temor que oprime las almas, persiguiéndola.

* * *

Kasumi miraba a lo lejos. En su caso eso significaba mirar hacia la pared blanca e inmaculada que cerraba el cementerio.

Por el momento, era la única que paseaba por el camposanto, jamás recordaba despertar, si es que esa era la palabra, tan temprano. Y ahora, desde que Nabiki también simplemente se aparecía en la casa de su conductor, empezaba a sentir algo que siempre trato de evitar, soledad.

Akane tenía su conductor, su amante, Nabiki encontró el suyo, y ella?

A pesar de que Kasumi era la mas calma, y centrada de las hermanas, ocho años es mucho tiempo, y ella empezaba a sentir también esa depresión que era usual en Akane y esa furia tan característica de Nabiki.

A veces se encontraba llorando sola, sentada sobre una lapida, y otras gritando y arrancándose los cabellos.

La culpa, que parecía olvidada, renacía dentro de ella, el dolor de ver a su padre solitario la atormentaba, y el hecho de su nueva soledad…

Se levanto de donde se había sentado, cansada, se había alejado hacia tiempo de la tumba que compartía con sus hermanas, y ahora pensaba cínicamente que necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones, cuando un frió soplo la envolvió de repente, miro asustada, sin saber por que, en derredor suyo, la vista de su soledad, en medio de lapidas y mas lapidas en ese oscuro panteón, la asusto aun mas, agotada, casi tropezando, trato de regresar lo mas pronto posible a su sepulcro, pero al llegar allí, que mas hacer?

Se sentó tiritando, de frió y temblando irracionalmente de miedo, en la baqueta junto a la tumba, se sentía tan asustada que tenia ganas de llorar. Como hiciera Nabiki se abrazo a si misma, y con voz quebrada empezó a llamar a sus hermanas, solo que el silencio fue lo único que le contesto.

Soun Tendo despertó con esa sensación que tienen los viejos guerreros, no era miedo ni terror, era el presentimiento que algo pasaría, bueno o malo, no lo sabia, sin mover un músculo, sin casi respirar, continuo mirando el semioscuro techo, hasta que casi se hizo de día por completo.

* * *

Nabiki vio a Ukyo entrar a la cocina de su granja a preparar el desayuno para Ryoga, saco cosas de la pequeña alacena, mientras puso una vieja y abollada tetera al fuego y la dejo calentar, otra vez sentía ser invasora de intimidad, pero ese sentir era mucho menor al terror a sentirse sola fuera de la granja…

Minutos después un Ryoga somnoliento se apareció, miro de reojo a Nabiki, abrazo por detrás a Ukyo para besarla, para luego sentarse y al tiempo que Ukyo servia el te, con un poco de pan casero, charlaba con Ukyo sobre cosas de la cosecha, a Nabiki se le hacia aburrido, y para peor, se estaba cansando de estar allí parada, así que se sentó en el piso como una niña pequeña

_-por que no tomas asiento?-_ tanto Nabiki como Ukyo se sorprendieron de las palabras de Ryoga, la ultima miraba fijamente la porción de piso que su esposo veía

_-esta aquí?_

_-así es-_ Ryoga respondió como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo, Nabiki se levanto y miro derredor buscando en que sentarse, pero las únicas sillas estaban junto a la mesa, eso significaba que…

Ukyo perdió el color de sus mejillas cuando vio una silla moverse por acción de la… nada, y luego ver como esta se movía en la forma como cuando alguien se acomoda, Ryoga vio a su pálida mujer hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder tragar su pan, es mas debió acompañarlo con un buen trago de te, así y todo, Ukyo dio señales de que el pan bajaba lentamente por el esófago…

_-estas bien amor?-_ Ryoga giro la mesa para golpearla la espalda, a Nabiki se le hizo un poco cómica la escena, y esbozo una sonrisa

_-pédele que me perdone, no quise asustarla-_ Ryoga hizo lo pedido, luego de otro buen trago de te, Ukyo trato de calmarse un poco

_-son cosas que no se ven todos los días…-_ trato de salir del paso, hubo otro momento de silencio- _como es ella?-_ Ryoga miro a Nabiki, suspirando

_-es una hermosa niña ,tenia dieciséis cuando… ocurrió lo que ocurrió, tenia… o tiene el pelo corto, sus manos son pequeñas, tiene ojos marrones hermosos, su piel es brillante, viste una camisola rosa, y una falda blanca, usa zapatos blancos, es un poco mas baja que tu, supongo por que era niña, cuando sonríe es hermosa, hermosa de verdad, hubiera sido una hermosa mujer, una hermosa mujer- _ Ryoga se quebró, y empezó a sollozar, Ukyo lo abrazo y a Nabiki se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

_-eh… asesino, no hagas esto, necesito odiarte, por favor- _ la chica miro hacia el piso, mientras una lagrima paseaba por su mejilla, ahora lo había perdido todo, su madre, su padre, su vida, su odio… lo único que la mantenía cuerda…

* * *

Cerca del mediodía el timbre sonó furiosamente en la casa de Ranma, este dejo a una Akane semisomnolienta en la cama y abrió con desgano la puerta, la sensual y nuevamente provocativa imagen de Shampoo se hizo presente en el pórtico.

_-chico guapo esta listo para ir a liberar a tres espíritus?-_ Shampoo paso hacia dentro sin esperar invitación, Ranma, con una bata la miro seriamente

_-eso creo-_

Shampoo miro al muchacho, su rostro se puso serio, y cruzo sus brazos, tapando la generosa vista que daba de ellos

_-Ranma, entender algo, ritual una vez empezado no puede detenerse, desastre si sucediera-_

_-Cologne ya averiguo que las retuvo?-_ Shampoo asintió con la cabeza

_-abuela estar segura, que deseo de camionero, mas deseo de chicas de no dejar a padre solo, mas hecho de que collar sea algo tan arraigado a familia Tendo, es lo que las retuvo, collar funcionar como un ancla, debe ser destruido, sangre de tres conductores debe ser vertido en collar, y luego destruir, aplastar, romper, eso las liberara-_

Ranma miro resignado a la chica, Shampoo lo noto

_-recordar Ranma, una vez iniciado el ritual, no puede detenerse, si no estar seguro, no hacerlo-_ Ranma levanto un tanto su vista

_-necesitas el tercer conductor para Kasumi-_ Shampoo sonrió

_-darme collar-_ Ranma, que sabia que podría necesitarlo, lo tenia en el bolsillo, se lo dio a la chica, esta lo tomo, pronuncio una palabras que a Ranma le parecieron latín, y luego, escupió sobre el collar, dibujando un símbolo sobre el

_-listo, poder despertar a fantasma en tu cama, tener que ir a cementerio, luego reunirnos con otro conductor-_

_-que fue lo que hiciste?_ Shampoo sonrió

_-convertirme en conductor, abuela obtener como de sabio chino, preparar, tener un largo día y noche por delante-_

_

* * *

_

Luego de reunirse con Kasumi, y confirmar que el primer ritual funciono y Shampoo se había convertido en el conductor de Kasumi, luego de que Ryoga, llamado telefónico mediante, trajera junto a Ukyo a Nabiki a al cementerio, luego de reunirse con Soun en el dojo, todos esperaron la noche, en tensa calma. Shampoo había indicada a cada uno lo que deberían decir y pronunciar en el ritual por venir.

Shampoo fue específica, debía ser a la hora más cercana del accidente, y en el mismo lugar, por lo que Ryoga, momentos más tarde, se encontró en un lugar que había tratado de evitar a toda costa durante ocho años.

El cruce de camino se veía tan abandonado, silencioso, y oscuro como aquella fatídica noche, Ryoga los guió hacia el fatídico metal, esta sección se notaba que alguna vez fue remplazado, contrastaba en oxido y color con el resto, signo inequívoco que fue remplazado hacia muchos años.

Secretamente, Cologne observaba oculta en la oscuridad y arbustos cercano la escena, también tuvo un mal presentimiento todo el día…

Shampoo reunió a Ryoga, Soun, Ranma junto a ella, tomo el collar y lo levanto hacia el cielo, pronuncio palabras en un perfecto japonés

"_aquellos que somos la causa, aquí están"_

Un viento, desde el sur, frió, empezó a soplar, Shampoo continuo con el hechizo

_-"aquellos que están por nuestra causa, preséntense ante nosotros"-_ de la nada, tres chicas aparecieron entre ellos y Shampoo, abrieron sus ojos como si despertaran de un largo sueño, perfectamente visible aun para Ukyo y Soun, que las volvía a ver tras ocho largos años

_-mis bebes-_ estaba al borde del llanto, ellas lo vieron

_-PAPA-_

"_he aquí quienes no tienen descanso, he aquí a quienes daremos libertad"_ Shampoo continuo el ritual, tomo de su cintura un pequeño cuchillo, y realizo un pequeño corte en su mano, la sangre que manaba de la herida, empapo el collar, el viento soplo mas fuerte aun.

Luego se lo paso a Ryoga, quien tomo el collar y el cuchillo, realizo el mismo acto, su sangre se mezclo con la de Shampoo, al tiempo que el collar resplandeció tenuemente.

Ryoga lo alargo hasta Soun, quien sin dilación alguna, se hirió y dejo caer mas del rojo liquido sobre el objeto, que tomo ahora si un visible luminosidad, Ranma tomo el medallón y el cuchillo, abrió la palma de su mano, miro el cuchillo, el medallón, y a Akane

Las tres hermanas miraban ansiosas a Ranma, sabían que estaba sucediendo, pero en la vista de Akane se observaba otra cosa, tristeza, llanto contenido, Ranma empezó a dudar, era la chica que amaba, que quería que… que…

_-no puedo… no puedo hacerlo-_ Ranma alejo el filo de su mano

_-RANMA-_ Akane se lanzo hacia el y lo abrazo, llorando- _no quiero, no quiero dejarte-_ ambos permanecieron juntos, Ranma levanto su vista y miro a Shampoo

_-libera a Nabiki y Kasumi-_ todos parecían sorprendidos, pero Shampoo parecía furiosa

_-TONTO, QUE TE PUEDE DAR ELLA QUE YO NO, MÍRALA ES UNA NIÑA, YO SOY UNA MUJER-_

_-ELLA ES LO QUE AMO, NO A TI-_

Cologne salto de su lugar y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar de reunión, Shampoo parecía haber perdido la calma también

_-CHICO LOCO CONDENAR A FANTASMA A ETERNIDAD, PERO SHAMPOO PODER HACERLO FELIZ-_

El viento soplo con fuerza nuevamente, una fuerte luz ilumino el lugar donde estaban Kasumi y Nabiki, una tercera figura se hizo presente, al verla, las dos fantasmas se abrazaron a ella, y luego se desvanecieron lentamente, en cambio Akane se sintió súbitamente tan débil, que casi callo al piso

_-AKANE- _Ranma se arrodillo junto a ella, la chica parecía adolorida, mirando a todos quienes la rodeaban, Soun Ryoga y Ukyo.

_-que me pasa?-_

_-es lo que sucede por interrumpir el ritual, su espíritu también morirá-_ todos voltearon a mirar a Cologne, quien apoyada en su bastón miraba a la chica tirada en el suelo

_-morirá?-_ pronuncio Ukyo con un hilo de voz, volvió a mirar a Akane, pero ahora…

Akane parecía perder el color que tenia, poniéndose pálida, su piel, tan suave, parecía resecarse, sus brazos, y sus piernas, perdían grosor convirtiéndose en solamente piel y hueso, al igual que su rostro, sus ojos parecían hundirse cada vez mas…

_-podemos, aun podemos hacerlo?-_ Ranma miro angustiado a Cologne, esta asintió

_-aun podemos… Shampoo, trae el medallón-_

Shampoo no se movió

Sus ojos solamente miraban el piso

_-NIETA, TRAER COLLAR, AHORA-_

-_NO-_ la negativa sorprendió a todos, incluso a Cologne, Ranma dejo a Akane en brazos de Soun y se acerco a Shampoo

_-dame el maldito medallón-_ Trato de tomarlo, pero Shampoo no le dejo tocarlo, lo miro fieramente

_-si Ranma no ser de Shampoo, no ser de nadie-_

_-que me lo des-_ ambos empezaron a luchar, acercándose hacia la ruta, parecía que Ranma estaba por arrebatarle el collar, cuando resbalo y Shampoo se alejo unos metros

_-VAMOS-_ grito Ukyo, y seguida de Ryoga se lanzo a correr tras Shampoo, esta no lo había previsto, y se vio rodeada por la pareja, forcejeado se adentraron en la cinta asfáltica, pero la chica se resistía, Ranma se allego y también se unió a la lucha

_-CUIDADO-_ grito Cologne, todos levantaron su vista y apenas alcanzaron a ver un enorme camión con solo una luz encendida acercándose hacia ellos, aunque el camionero acciono los frenos, era demasiado tarde, no podía evitar a ese grupo de locos que parecían jugar en medio del camino.

Soun cerró sus ojos y solo escucho el golpe, Cologne se lanzo hacia el lugar.

_-papa, que paso?-_ la voz de Akane, ya muy consumida, se oía cascada y rara, Soun la atrajo mas hacia si

_-nada hija, ya termina, ya termina-_ por que si Ranma había… entonces el espíritu de su hija…

_-SE CRUZARON, NO PUDE EVITARLOS, NO PUDE DETENERME-_ El camionero parecía enloquecer, Cologne se acerco a donde su nieta estaba, comprendió de inmediato que ella había muerto, unos metros mas allá Ryoga era otro que había pasado a mejor vida, muy cerca de el, Ukyo lo miraba tristemente, para luego exhalar su ultimo suspiro. Cologne se acerco donde estaba Ranma, el parecía mirar con ojos fijos el cielo… pero bajo su vista y miro a Cologne…

_-aun… hay… tiempo…?-_

_-si chico, aun lo hay-_

_-ayu… ayúdela-_ Cologne asintió, se acerco a su nieta y tomo el medallón que aun mantenía en su mano… lo llevo donde Ranma, quien lo mojo con la sangre que manaba de su sien.

_-bas… tara?-_

-_si chico, bastara-_

Soun observaba como recuperaba su forma habitual rápidamente, de repente ella se sentó y miro hacia la ruta, un camión estaba aparcado, Akane recordó los ruidos.

_-RANMA-_ Akane corrió y observo aterrorizada los cuerpos, mas lejos, vio a Ranma y Cologne, corrió hacia ellos – _Ranma, no, no, no tu por favor-_ Akane se arrodillo junto a el, lentamente se acercaba a Soun, Ranma alargo su mano hacia el rostro de Akane.

_-ya mi amor, ya eres libre, deberías estar contenta-_

_-por favor Ranma, no…-_ el muchacho la contemplo, acaricio su rostro, y luego con un ultimo suspiro, su mano callo al suelo

Akane lloro junto a el, hasta que una luz la rodeo, y una pequeña mano se poso sobre su hombro, la chica miro hacia ella, y luego a quien estaba junto a ella.

Soun también veía la figura, la reconoció de inmediato

_-Noriko, TU?-_

_-mama?-_ La mujer, vestido con un hermoso vestido blanco, parecido a uno de fiesta sonrió.

_-No podía dejar que a la mas pequeña de mis retoños llegara sola-_ tomo de los hombros a Akane y la puso de pie, Soun se acerco, lo mismo que Cologne, la anciana sonrió

_-tu eres quien las guiara al otro mundo, verdad?-_

_-así es anciana, vamos Akane, tus hermanas esperan-_ pero Akane miro a Ranma nuevamente, Noriko sonrió – _no te preocupes pequeña, el pronto estará contigo-_ la volvió a encaminar hacia la luz, y la chica, no sin mirar detrás, se desvaneció en la luz.

Soun y Cologne observaban a la guía, ella se acerco a Soun, y le acaricio la mejilla con ternura.

_-en un tiempo, largo o corto, estaremos juntos, no te preocupes, te esperare cuanto sea necesario amor-_ Soun tomo la mano entre las suyas y empezó a sollozar, Noriko lentamente se desvaneció, dejando a Cologne, a Soun y aun camionero desesperados en el mas profundo silencio.

* * *

Ranma se encontró fijamente mirando una tumba, en una noche cerrada, el viento soplaba del este, y era tibio, pero el no entendía que sucedía.

Lo último que recordaba era el rostro de Akane, mientras un brillo la iba envolviendo…

_-creo que el favor nos salio muy caro Saotome-_ Ranma volteo y se sorprendió, esa tumba no era la única, estaba rodeada de ellas, y junto a el estaban Ryoga y Ukyo.

_-pero que pasa?-_

_-creo que ahora los fantasmas somos nosotros-_ Ryoga señalo la tumba frente a el y Ukyo, simplemente decía "RYOGA Y UKYO" , Ranma miro a la que tenia frente a el, y para su terror, pudo leer claramente

"Ranma Saotome, tus padres a tu recuerdo"

Ranma quedo congelado, pero mas aun cuando a varios metros escucho un grito aterrado de una chica, los tres se acercaron corriendo, y la vieron.

La chica seguía gritando, trataron de calmarla

_-Calma Shampoo, calma-_

_-ESTAR MUERTA , TODOS ESTAR MUERTOS, TODOS-_ la amazona callo al piso sentada y llorando, mientras Ranma, Ryoga y Ukyo se miraban, la pregunta era simple, pero nadie sabia la respuesta

_-y ahora?-_


	18. Epilogo

_-Estar aburrida-_

_-ya lo se-_

_-estar aburrida y cansada-_ el muchacho miro hacia el cielo, que pecado habría cometido para soportar esto? Resoplo un poco, contando mentalmente hasta diez, luego con la mejor voz que pudo, simplemente respondió

_-yo también-_

_-por que no volver a nuestras tumbas de una buena vez?- _La chica junto a el, a veces parecía mas una niña de diez años, solo le faltaba empezar a patalear en el suelo, el muchacho ahora la miro al rostro.

_-hay Shampoo, Shampoo, por que Ukyo y Ryoga necesitan intimidad-_

_-vaya par pervertidos, hacerlo en cementerio, sobre su tumba-_

Ranma sonrió ante el comentario de la amazona, ambos estaban sentados en la otra sección del cementerio, para darle unos momentos de soledad a su acompañantes, como le sucediera anteriormente a Akane y sus hermanas, alejarse de sus tumbas por un tiempo les provocaba tal cansancio, que luego volver les era casi doloroso, motivo por el cual Ukyo y Ryoga no se alejaban nada de la suya cuando el deseo se encendía…

Pasado el Shock inicial, así como la tristeza de ver a sus seres queridos y conocidos lamentarse de sus muertes, los muchachos y muchachas se vieron obligados a descubrir que era ser fantasmas, aunque como Ranma sabia por lo que Akane le había contado, muchas cosas estaban; y estarían probablemente sin respuestas. El hecho de pisar tierra firme o apoyarse en objetos como si aun fueran seres corpóreos o vivos, y en otros momentos atravesarlos sin pensar en hacerlo, solamente con decidirse a realizarlo, los desconcertaba.

El ser los únicos fantasmas del panteón también era confuso, habían visto llegar en los últimos seis meses al menos una veintena de féretros, pero eso no significaba que la población fantasmal aumentara de la misma manera que las sepulturas ocupadas, y ni hablar de intentar salir del campo santo. Al igual que las Tendo, intentar brincar una pared les era imposible por el agotamiento de estar lejos de sus sepulcros, y al intentar atravesar la enorme puerta, como sucediera a Akane y compañía, se quedaban paralizados, sin poder realizar movimiento alguno. Pero al solo pensar en regresar hacia el interior, el control sobre si mismos regresaba.

_-Shampoo agotada, quiere volver-_

_-dale unos minutos mas, malvada, o quieres ir a fisgonear acaso?-_

_-Ranma proponer algo a Shampoo?-_ la amazona sonrió como si esa idea le agradara…

_-olvídalo, no fue esa mi idea-_ Ranma volvió miro al cielo, y Shampoo se cruzo de brazos ofuscada

_-saber, ser muy aburrido tu también-_ Ranma sonrió ante el comentario –_no comprender que ver chica fantasma en ti…-_ Shampoo le miro ahora sonriente _–suponer que un día mostrar a Shampoo secreto, verdad?-_ Ranma sonrió a su vez, se acerco un poco a ella… casi provocadoramente…

_-ni soñando-_ luego se volvió a sentar derecho, el cansancio le provocaba dolores en la espalda, Shampoo se hubiera levantado e ido de allí… si no estuviera tan adolorida como el…

_-Shampoo empezar a pensar cosas raras de Ranma, no ser gay tu-_ a Ranma la boca se le cayo hasta el subsuelo, pero con una nueva cuenta se calmo.

_-buen truco, pero no caeré, tendrás que esperar a que nos liberen para que Akane te cuente…, claro, si encontramos a quien pueda hacerlo, y ninguna LOCA AMAZONA se interponga claro…-_ Ranma la observo de manera asesina, y a veces la hubiera asesinado verdaderamente de no estar ya muertos.

-_otra vez con eso, ya pedir disculpas, a ti, a Ryoga y Ukyo, pedir cientos de veces, HARTA DE PEDIR DISCULPAS-_ la chica hizo el ademán de levantarse de su banqueta, pero el cansancio pudo mas y luego de un quejido volvió a quedarse quieta, Ranma no quería discutir nuevamente sobre ello, pero…

_-en que estabas pensando, pudiste destruir su alma, y mira lo que nos costo… aun no entiendo-_

La amazona se cruzo de brazos, sintiendo la fría brisa del otoño agitar sus cabellos, tomo aire y suspiro largamente.

_-amazonas nunca perder-_ Ranma la miro

-_que?-_ silencio por unos segundos, luego Shampoo volvió a tomar aire

_Las amazonas nunca perder, a nada, Shampoo darse cuenta que nunca pudo lograr atraerte como chica fantasma, Shampoo enojar, no por no lograr que tu amar, si no por que no poder ganar a chica espíritu, leyes amazonas decir que Shampoo deber matar a rival, o morir, Shampoo solo poder hacerlo de una manera, para cuando darme cuenta de lo que estar haciendo camionzote estar encima…y ya decir que lo sentir, no continuar con tortura por favor…-_

Ranma la observo, escucho atentamente, su tono de voz y sus palabras fueron tan sinceros que creyó al menos entender lo que quiso decirle

_-entonces, ibas a ayudarme a liberarla?-_

_-intentar gritar eso, pero tonto Hibiki tomarme del cuello y taparme boca… y pedir que dejar tema en paz-_ permanecieron en silencio otro largo rato, hasta que Ranma se levanto pesada y quejosamente, extendió su mano a Shampoo.

_-supongo que esos dos ya deben estar mas calmaditos, vamos-_ Shampoo miro la mano, comúnmente una amazona desdeñaría ayuda, pero con ese cansancio doloroso, tomo la ayuda sin decir ni mu.

* * *

Volvieron por el mal iluminado sendero entre tumbas, eran uno doscientos metros, pero cada uno era una agonía, cualquiera que los viera, diría que eran una pareja de enamorados por lo junto que caminaban, pero la verdad era que uno se apoyaba en el otro, cada paso era un suplicio, logrando que una distancia a cubrir en dos minutos, tomara diez largos, poco a poco, la imagen de una pareja, muy junta, Ranma junto fuerzas.

_-YA ESTÁN PRESENTABLES, O TRAEMOS AGUA FRÍA Y PALOS?-_ Ryoga y Ukyo, esta ultima sentada sobre el regazo de el, se pusieron rápidamente de pie, Ryoga ayudo a Ranma a volver junto a su sepulcro, Ukyo a Shampoo, y ella…

_-sacar sucias manos, haberse lavado al menos, pervertidos…-_ esos gritos y gestos de repugnancia acabaron con la poca fuerza y resistencia de la amazona, quien se dejo al fin llevar algunas lapidas mas allá, Ukyo refunfuñaba

_-deja de quejarte, si estamos aquí es por tu culpa-_ Shampoo cerro los ojos, Ranma, que había escuchado, rió sonoramente

_-creo que es tu infierno personal Shampoo, oírnos eternamente echarte la culpa-_ la amazona levanto lentamente su mano y cerro el puño, pero dejando extendido el dedo mayor

* * *

El día llego como siempre, tras la noche, Ukyo despertó, (despertó?) por decirlo de alguna manera cerca de la tumba que compartía con Ryoga, simplemente se aparecía allí, de pie, vestida con la misma ropa que la noche que murió, su pequeña camisa, su suéter, sus faldas y zapatos, así desde esa noche en que se encontró mirando una fría y sin dudas reciente lapida que tenia el nombre de su esposo y el suyo tallado allí.

Se miro un poco, su ropa estaba impecable, no como anoche… pensó con sonrojo que era una suerte que llevara falda, si no su esposo y ella jamás podrían hacer lo que hacen cuando la pasión llama…

_-Ya aquí?- _la voz de la Amazona la saco de su ensueño libidinoso, trato de aparentar una normalidad que empezaba a perder y sin darse vuelta contesto.

_-sip, tu también?-_

_-aun molesta por dichos de Shampoo anoche, pensar que haber pasado ya-_ la chica de cabello violáceo mal interpreto la actitud de la castaña, esta se volteo al fin.

_-oye, que no estoy enojada, solo estaba pensando cosas nada mas-_ Shampoo era mujer, y conocía esa mirada… suficiente para lograr…

_-OH, rayos, pensar en eso, ustedes no descansar nunca?-_ la castaña se puso mas roja aun, mientras Shampoo sonreía ante el efecto de sus palabras, al fin la tomo del cuello y le golpeo amistosamente la cabeza – _dar envidia a Shampoo, vamos, contar que hicieron esta vez, contar--_

El tiempo pasaba, y por muy resentidos que estuvieran Ryoga, Ranma y Ukyo, terminaron por aceptar a Shampoo como una mas. Tanto que Ukyo cuando se libero del abrazo de ella la golpeo juguetonamente.

_-y tu nunca dejaras de preguntar, ve y conquista a Ranma y te enteraras que hacemos-_ la amazona resoplo.

_-eso querer, pero ser fantasma fiel, por los dioses, solamente a Shampoo tocar uno así…-_ ambas rieron sonoramente, cuando ambas sintieron a alguien tomarlas por el hombro, suficiente para hacerlas saltar por el aire. Cuando aterrizaron, descubrieron a unos muy sonrientes Ryoga y Ranma.

_-querer matarnos de susto?-_ Shampoo no noto que la frase ya había quedado desactualizar, Ukyo le dio un golpe, entre amistoso y real a su esposo

_-Idiota, casi me hago encima- _ambos levantaron sus manos como diciendo que no fue tanto, aunque trataban de contener la carcajada.

La rutina de todos los días comenzaba, allá andaba el ya viejo Meiho, limpiando alguna que otra lapida o tumba, por allí andaba su amigo, Jue, en su eterna tarea de barrer los corredores entre las hileras de sepulcros, una misión que nunca acababa, a medida que la mañana pasaba los deudos hicieron sus apariciones, algunos solemnes y tristes, a veces acompañados de pequeños juguetones, los cuales ponían música de risas y alegrías a ese triste lugar.

había algunos turistas, de esos extraños tipos que piensan que para conocer las costumbres y rituales de un país, debes conocer como entierran a sus muertos, u otros que cumplían con un deber mas que con el deseo de estar al menos espiritualmente con un ser querido.

Hacia una semana había venido el viejo patriarca Kounji, era la segunda vez que venia, la primera luego del entierro, el hecho de vivir al otro lado del país limitaba seriamente sus visitas, sus ojos con lagrimas, y algún llanto que escapo del control del padre de Ukyo, partió el corazón de los espíritus, obviamente el de Ukyo mas que nadie.

Las chicas de la misión a la que perteneciera Ukyo antes de casarse eran quienes mantenían la tumba del matrimonio en perfecto estado, algunas eran chicas muy jóvenes, risueñas y alegres, contrastando con el ambiente solemne del lugar, incluso acuñaron una frase para Ryoga, luego de conocida su historia: "quien a camión mata, a camión muere" .

Genma y Nodoka se encontraron también con la dolorosa sorpresa, al igual que el padre de Ukyo, el golpe de perder a su hijo fue duro, pero poco se fueron recuperando, aunque ya nada seria igual. Conocieron a un tal Soun Tendo, un hombre que había perdido hacia ocho años a sus tres hijas en un accidente, y les brindo ayuda y consejo para superar la tristeza de la perdida, tanto que con el tiempo se convirtió en un incondicional de Genma… sus largas partidas de Shogui se extendían horas y horas.

Nodoka fue visitada en varias oportunidades por una misteriosa anciana, quien le dijo que había visto en sueño lo sucedido a su hijo, una madre que a perdido a su vástago puede tomar cualquier cosa para ahogar su pena, y la anciana, le dijo lo necesario para que ella aceptara mas rápidamente la perdida.

Soun era el único que visitaba las tumbas de todos, exceptuando la de Shampoo, el saber que sus hijas estuvieron atrapadas tanto tiempo entre las cuatro paredes del camposanto le hizo dudar si las cosas no pudieran repetirse. Aunque nadie podía estar mas cerca de la verdad, Soun nunca veía o escuchaba nada. Colocaba las flores en las tres tumbas, como penitencia por haberlo olvidado de hacer por tanto tiempo en las de sus hijas, y como agradecimiento en las de Ranma, Ukyo y Ryoga.

Estos observaron al solemne hombre cumplir con su deber, y luego retirarse serio y meditabundo, perderse entre la hileras de lapidas.

_-bueno, el favor nos salio caro-_ Ranma suspiro, Ukyo, Ryoga y Shampoo lo perdieron definitivamente de vista.

_-Yo preguntar por que no depositar flores en tumba Shampoo-_ la amazona miraba un poco entristecida su tumba se veía un poco ajada y raída.

_-tal vez por que tu armaste todo este lió-_ la voz, cascada y grave, les llego a los fantasmas por detrás.

_-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-_ los cuatro se abrazaron mirando con terror a Cologne, que había llegado tras ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

* * *

_-abuela, dejar de hacer eso-_ Shampoo estaba muy roja, y el resto aun recuperando el aliento, Cologne rió sonoramente.

_-fantasmas asustados por seres humanos, eso va contra las reglas, no?-_ la anciana parecía risueña, los espíritus la rodearon, era bueno poder hablar con alguien mas, la anciana llevo flores a la sepultura de su nieta. Seguidos por el resto. Luego la anciana se ubico en una banqueta, los

demás se sentaron junto a ella.

_-averiguo algo Cologne?-_ Ukyo hizo la pregunta, la anciana se veía particularmente risueña, pero negó con la cabeza.

_-nada pequeña, aun no se con seguridad que paso, mentiría si dijera algo-_ la anciana tenia ojos brillosos, algo que Shampoo noto.

_-Tu saber algo, conocer esa mirada-_ todos miraban a la anciana, esta seguía sonriente

_-por que dices eso bisnieta, yo no se mas que tu-_ la voz parecía sincera, si algo pasaba, los fantasmas no lo sabían, Cologne se puso de pie y camino unos pasos –_ o tal vez sepa algo-_

Todos se pusieron de pie y la rodearon, pero dejaron que Shampoo hiciera las preguntas.

_-por los dioses abuela? Que es lo que sabes, dinos ya-_ la anciana encendió su pipa con una calma que ponía los nervios de punta, le dio una chupada y luego exhalo el humo con calma.

_-solo se que… esto puede durar mucho-_

Todos se fueron de cara al piso, se pusieron de pie y Ranma hubiera estrangulado a la vieja

_-ya sabemos que esto pude durar mucho, las hermanas estuvieron aquí ocho años, lo sabemos-_ Cologne seguí casi como aguantando la risa, volvió a chupar su pipa.

_-creo que le dará un cáncer-_ menciono casi con un gruñido Ryoga, Ukyo le dio un codazo que lo doblo al medio.

_-bueno, creo que esto puede durar mas –_ cara de decepción de todos-_ lo mismo o… menos, tal vez siete meses, tres semanas, y cuatro días…-_ Ranma contó con sus dedos…

_-es el tiempo que paso desde el accidente, pero… entonces?-_ la anciana camino saliendo del circulo fantasmal y fue ella la que rodeo a los espectros.

_-mmm, bueno, a pesar de la estupida idea de mi bisnieta, a ultimo momento sabemos que se arrepintió y pretendió ayudar a Akane, que todos ustedes fueran tan ciegos como para no ver un trailer de dieciocho ruedas solo fue un casualidad, sin embargo, todos tenían ese maldito medallón en sus manos…, además, todos ustedes, incluso tu Shampoo, murieron realizando el sacrificio máximo, una vida por otra, o en su caso, cuatro por un alma, que mas se puede pedir?-_ la anciana seguía girando alrededor a ellos y de su bolsillo emergió el bendito medallón.

Los ojos de Cologne brillaron con resplandor dorado, un fuerte viento se elevo del sur, y una luz blanca se hizo visible desde el este, Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga y Ranma miraban entre asustados y esperanzados, dos figuras se hicieron visibles, como si vinieran caminando desde el foco de la luz.

Nabiki y Kasumi Tendo, hermosas, rozagantes, con sencillos pero hermosísimos vestidos blancos llegaron hasta donde estaba el grupo, su presencia desprendía un aura de paz que se irradiaba por todo el lugar, sonreían de una manera tan encantadora, como si fueran tan solo dos niñas traviesas. Kasumi sin decir palabra, le tendió su mano a Shampoo, la amazona dudo en tomarla.

_-vamos bisnieta, las oportunidades se dan una vez, ella es tu guía al próximo mundo-_ Shampoo tomo la mano de Kasumi, al instante sintió que esa paz la envolvía, era tan hermoso, tan… ambas se dirigieron hacia la luz.

Ukyo y Ryoga observaron a Nabiki acercarse a ellos, caminando casi a saltos, como una niña pequeña, Ukyo empezó a llorar de felicidad, y Ryoga no parecía muy lejano a ello, la angelical figura los tomo de las manos y los guió casi corriendo hacia la luz, donde Shampoo y Kasumi eran una figura lejana. Al entrar en el cono blanco, la luz se fue debilitando, hasta que solo fue un pequeño punto que se perdió en la lejanía, Ranma quedo solo con Cologne, había mil preguntas en su mirada, Cologne le dio otra chupada a su pipa. El humo de ella se disipaba en una suave brisa… Cologne simplemente giro y se encamino hacia la salida., dejando atrás al muchacho

_-recuerdas que te dije que estabas mancillando, no un cuerpo, si no un alma, que estabas pecando de manera atroz?-_ Ranma suspiro, si que lo recordaba, pero no pensó que eso ahora… la brisa se trasformo en viento, la oscuridad y la soledad de las noches por venir, todo parecía agolparse en el, Ranma dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su tumba, Cologne se detuvo de repente, sin voltear le hablo

_-adiós Ranma, fue un gusto conocerte- _el muchacho, aun mas confundido giro nuevamente, la veía alejarse hacia el maldito portal

_-como que fue un gusto? Me dejara solo aquí, no volverá mas?-_ se podía oír desesperación en la voz de Ranma

_-No, no volveré mas- _la anciana no se detuvo, siguiendo a paso cansino hacia la entrada al camposanto

_-por que?-_ no fue una pregunta, fue un gemido

-…-

_-POR QUE?-_ ahora si había voz de terror en el, pero al ver que la espiritista no se detenía, comprendió que su castigo por ese pecado había llegado -a_diós Cologne-_ Ranma empezó a caminar hacia su sepulcro, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, la matriarca rió sonoramente mientras se alejaba

_-adiós Ranma, salúdala de mi parte, -los dejo solos-_

_-solos?-_ Ranma se volvió nuevamente, Cologne era algo ya alejado,

El viento pareció calmarse de repente, no entendía, no entendía nada.

_-hola Ranma-_ la sorpresiva voz a su espalda no lo asusto, la conocía demasiado bien. Giro tan rápido como pudo y la vio allí. Su voz casi se quiebra

_-TU?-_

Akane, al igual que sus hermanas, vestía un sencillo vestido blanco, pero aun así parecía tan brillante, como si hubiera sido hecho para ella, el aura que la rodeaba parecía hacerla radiante como una joya, Ranma la miro, tan subyugado por la belleza de la niña mujer ángel que quedo paralizado, pero Akane se lanzo hacia el y lo abrazo tiernamente, solo en ese momento reacciono y la rodeo también con sus brazos.

_-te extrañe, te extrañe tanto- _el muchacho empezó a llorar, mientras le hablaba al oído. Empezó a besarla, besos cortos, de rencuentro, de amor, un llanto de felicidad broto de Akane, quien lo tomo de la barbilla y le beso largamente, luego le sonrió.

_-nunca mas estaremos solos, nunca mas-_ Akane le llevo hacia uno de los muros, y simplemente desaparecieron por entre el, dejando por primera vez en muchos años, el cementerio de Nerima verdaderamente vació y solitario.

Eh contado esta historia como me la contó el amigo del amigo del primo de ese amigo, y aun dudo que sea verdad..

Pero como dice un tal Soun Tendo, los fantasmas no existen, pero que los hay, lo hay

**FIN**

**Quienes relean esto se daran cuenta de que hay correcciones al epilogo, espero que les sea de agrado, suelo escribir mis historias teniendo en mente la gran mayoria de las veces solamente la escena inicial y la final, y simplemente trato de unirlas, pero pocas veces me costo como esta. No se si es una gran historia, o una buena siquiera, pero si se que ha sido la que mas me ha costado llevar.**

**Deseando que les sea agradable**

**Hugo el Unma **


End file.
